Seducir a un Truhán
by seiyanusagi
Summary: Serena Tsukino es la estrella del ballet de París, célebre por su belleza y por su apasionada dedicación a su arte. Pero cuando una misteriosa carta hace que deba cruzar el canal inglés, se descubre, literalmente, aterrizando en el regazo de...
1. Prólogo

****Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.** **

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Serena Tsukino es la estrella del ballet de París, célebre por su belleza y por su apasionada dedicación a su arte. Pero cuando una misteriosa carta hace que deba cruzar el canal inglés, se descubre, literalmente, aterrizando en el regazo de uno de los hombres más notorios de Londres.

Con un rostro que ha embelesado a la mayoria de las damas de Londres, el empresario teatral Seiya Kou está acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan rendidas en sus brazos. Pero desde el preciso instante en que la decidida joven francesa sube a su carruaje, siente que ha encontrado a su rival en inteligencia, osadía y …sensualidad.

Cuando el destino empuja a Serena al escandaloso mundo del teatro de Seiya, un deseo que ninguno de los esperaba amenaza con poner pastas arriba sus bien trazados planes. Pero el pasado que Serena nunca conoció la obligará a tomar una decisión. Puede dejar que caiga el telón en su aventura …. O confiar en este perverso hombre con todo su corazon.


	2. Chapter I

**Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Serena se encontró pensando que resultaba irónico que el cabeceo y el balanceo lateral de ese asqueroso barco de madera estuvieran acompasados con el cabeceo y el balanceo de su estómago, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el movimiento era para ella más natural que la quietud. De hecho había hecho saltos, estiramientos y piruetas todos los días desde hacía años, incluso había logrado un semivuelo y eso no le provocó más que unas agujetas y los celos perversamente gratificantes de todas las demás bailarinas del cuerpo de ballet de _Monsieur_ Favre. Porque Serena Tsukino era la primera bailarina de la Ópera de París, objeto de deseos y envidias, personificación de la belleza y la gracia… En otras palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a perder el contenido de su estómago por encima de la borda de un barco.

Supuso que tendría algo que ver con el control. Cuando bailaba, ella controlaba su cuerpo. Bueno, _Monsieu_r Favre también tenía algo que ver.

—He dicho como una mariposa, Serena, no como una vaca. ¡Mírate! ¡Me das ganas de hacer «muuuuu»!

O también:

—Los brazos, Serena, parecen de madera. Levántalos así… Ah, eso es, _mon ange_, eres como un sueño. Ya sospechaba yo que podrías bailar.

_Monsieur_ Favre era un poco propenso a la exageración, pero si ella era su mejor bailarina era porque él la había ayudado a llegar a serlo. La confianza era un arma maravillosa contra el sarcasmo.

Aunque prefería estar a merced de Monsieur Favre que en ese maldito barco que no hacía más que bambolearse de un lado a otro sobre las aguas picadas del Canal.

No le iba a alegrar saber que se había ido.

La carta que llevaba en su portamonedas no decía mucho, pero lo que expresaba había hecho que se lanzara como una bala de cañón a cruzar el Canal hasta Inglaterra por primera vez en su vida. Serena había planeado furtivamente su viaje durante dos semanas, impulsada por el dolor y la furia, por una conmovedora esperanza y un gran fuego interior de curiosidad. No le había hablado a nadie de sus planes. Eso le pareció lo mejor, dada la magnitud de las cosas que se le habían ocultado.

Era extraño lo que podían hacer unas simples frases escritas en un papel. La carta comenzaba con una disculpa por volver a molestar a Ikuko otra vez. «Otra vez.» Una pequeña llama de ira la quemaba por dentro cada vez que recordaba esas palabras. Eso quería decir que no era la primera carta que le habían enviado. Ni la segunda, por lo que parecía. En la siguiente frase se suplicaba información sobre una joven llamada Serena «porque creo que podría ser mi hermana».

La firma que había al final decía: «Mina Aino, lady Grantham».

«Mi hermana.» Serena nunca antes en su vida había juntado esas dos palabras.

Para ella esa carta significaba un pasado que no había conocido, un futuro con el que nunca había soñado y un cúmulo de secretos que sólo había llegado a vislumbrar. Ikuko le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos (descansen en paz) y que ella se había hecho cargo de Serena y la había criado como si fuera su propia hija. Y Serena nunca habría encontrado la carta si no fuera por el hecho de que Ikuko se había ido al sur a pasar unas vacaciones, como hacía todos los años por esa época. Y, como siempre, Serena había recibido un beso en ambas mejillas e instrucciones para que cuidara a su loro, Guillaume.

Había dejado a Guillaume, el loro, al cuidado del ama de llaves de Ikuko. No correría ningún peligro, excepto el de morir de aburrimiento, porque el animal hablaba dos idiomas más que el ama de llaves, aunque dos menos que Darien.

Darien… Los pensamientos de Serena se apartaron de él inmediatamente, como si quemara. Y después volvieron a él, porque se sentía culpable.

Él era generoso con su pasión y con sus regalos. Seducía como sólo alguien que tiene antepasados que se remontan siglos en la historia podía hacerlo. Se movía por el mundo con la magnanimidad confiada de alguien al que nunca se le ha negado nada. Hacía embriagadoras promesas que ella apenas se atrevía a creer, promesas que le darían la vida por la que tanto había trabajado, la vida que siempre había soñado.

Pero tenía un temperamento… Serena no llegaría a comprenderlo nunca. Ella era explosiva: algo rápido, espectacular, pero que desaparecía con igual velocidad. Él era frío y paciente, implacable. Esperaba. Planeaba. Y sus represalias siempre llegaban con una finalidad fría y un duro sentido de la justicia.

Había visto a Darien por última vez una semana antes, en la luz malva previa al amanecer, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y la espalda desnuda vuelta hacia ella mientras dormía. Colocó en su almohada una carta en la que le decía solamente que lo sentía y que lo vería pronto.

Él la amaba. Pero también usaba esa palabra con demasiada ligereza.

Sabía que Darien habría intentado disuadirla para que no dejara París y estaba igualmente segura de que intentaría encontrarla. Y también de que guardaría su temperamento para cuando la hallara, le costara el tiempo que le costara.

Ella no quería que la encontraran hasta que hubiera descubierto lo que necesitaba averiguar.

El barco liberó a sus pasajeros y los pies de Serena pisaron Inglaterra al fin. Se permitió a sí misma una sensación de triunfo algo mareada. Había llegado hasta allí por sí misma, sin ninguna ayuda. Pero todavía podía sentir el mar en su estómago y los colores, el movimiento y el ruido le llegaban en oleadas: los hombres que pululaban por todas partes descargando el barco, el sol de la mañana brillando sobre el mar en calma, el cielo azul, las gaviotas trazando arcos de color plateado y blanco… No había ni una nube que cubriera la vista o que proporcionara un poco de alivio contra el calor. Serena inspiró su primera bocanada de aire verdaderamente inglés: era cálido y estaba lleno de los olores del puerto. Y no consiguió que su estómago se pusiera mejor, sino algo peor.

Pero se acabó. Iba a obligar a su estómago a obedecer. Hasta la fecha no había habido nada que Serena no hubiera podido hacer con su cuerpo si se lo proponía.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a un hombre, que se subió al hombro su baúl, y giró con decisión hacia el coche-correo que la llevaría hasta Londres. Nunca antes había viajado sola, pero se las había arreglado para hacerse con el disfraz perfecto, su inglés era bastante bueno y ya no era una niña que necesitara las atenciones o la protección de un hombre. Además, después de París, una ciudad tan intrincada, bella y difícil como su propio ballet, no había ciudad que la intimidara. Las grandes ciudades, en el fondo, son todas iguales.

Levantó la vista y vio su espalda a través de la multitud. Inmediatamente reconoció sus hombros anchos y su postura. La visión de Darien la golpeó de lleno y envió una fría ola de sorpresa que rompió justo sobre su confianza. «No puede ser. Todavía no. Tan pronto no.»

Pero no estaba preparada para correr el riesgo. Giró la cabeza, vio el coche-correo y tomó una decisión.

Seiya Kou estaba solo en el coche, reflexionando sobre su nuevamente fallido viaje a Kent, cuando una mujer se lanzó a su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercando mucho su cara a la de él.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó, y levantó los brazos para intentar apartar los de la mujer de su cuello.

—Silencio —le susurró ella de forma urgente—. Por favor.

Una cabeza masculina asomó en el carruaje.

—Discúlpenme. —El hombre sacó la cabeza rápidamente y desapareció de la vista.

La mujer de su regazo se había puesto completamente rígida y tenía la respiración muy agitada. Durante un momento ninguno de los dos se movió. Seiya notó el sonido susurrante del movimiento de una tela oscura, una silueta ágil y, el aroma de especias, vainilla, rosas y…, bueno, de mujer. Esto último hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Bastante sorprendente, ciertamente. Pero no del todo desagradable.

Tras decidir aparentemente que había pasado un intervalo de tiempo suficiente para que estuviera segura, la mujer le apartó los brazos del cuello y se deslizó de su regazo para sentarse a cierta distancia de él.

—Ahora que me estaba acostumbrando a usted, _madame_… —dijo con ironía, y le tocó suavemente el brazo—. Deje que me presen… ¡Ay! —exclamó y apartó la mano bruscamente—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un destello que apareció en el regazo de la mujer.

Sobresaliendo de una manga, junto a sus manos enguantadas, decentemente recogidas en su regazo, tenía ¿era una aguja de tejer?

¡Lo era! ¡Lo acababa de pinchar con una maldita aguja de tejer! No con suficiente fuerza para herir otra cosa que su orgullo, pero sí con la justa para dejar clara su postura.

—Siento haberlo perforado, señor, pero no puedo permitir que vuelva a tocarme. —Su voz era grave pero suave, refinada. Le temblaba un poco. Y, absurdamente, parecía realmente arrepentida.

Seiya la miró desconcertado.

—Que siente haberme perforad… ¡Oh! Querrá decir «apuñalado». ¿Así que siente haberme apuñalado?

—¡Sí! —dijo ella casi agradecida, como si él le hubiera ofrecido un verbo que le resultaba útil y que tenía intención de utilizar en el futuro—. Siento haberlo apuñalado. Y también haberme sentado encima de usted. Pero no puedo permitirle que me toque otra vez. Yo no soy… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si intentara agarrar una palabra escurridiza que estuviera en el aire, rondándole.

Esa mujer no estaba… ¿Qué? ¿Cuerda?

Pero no, en ese momento se dio cuenta: era francesa. Lo que explicaba la forma en que sus sílabas subían y bajaban sutilmente en los lugares equivocados, por no mencionar sus inusuales elecciones de vocabulario y tal vez incluso la aguja de tejer, porque sólo Dios sabe de lo que es capaz una mujer francesa. No obstante, si no hubiera sido por el temblorcillo de su voz, él habría asumido que estaba poseída por algún ser sobrenatural. Pero claramente tenía miedo de algo o de alguien y él sospechaba que era del hombre que acababa de asomar la cabeza en el interior del carruaje.

La miró fijamente, pero ella mantuvo la cabeza algo ladeada, sin devolverle la mirada. Llevaba ropa de luto; pudo darse cuenta porque ya no estaba justo encima de él. El sombrero y el velo solamente dejaban ver una pequeña parte de su delicada mandíbula y su pelo brillante, que parecía tener reflejos dorados, aunque quizá eso era más un deseo por su parte que una realidad. Tenía el cuello largo y la espalda elegantemente erguida como una columna dórica. Era delgada, pero el vestido que llevaba dejaba ver muy poco de la silueta de la mujer que había debajo. El vestido estaba bien confeccionado, pero le quedaba muy mal. Debía de ser prestado, decidió. Estaba acostumbrado a juzgar el atuendo de las mujeres y ese vestido no solamente le quedaba demasiado grande, sino que se notaba que había sido hecho para otra persona completamente diferente.

Como él no había hecho nada más que mirarla con la boca abierta durante un minuto, ella pareció satisfecha de que no intentara tocarla de nuevo y volvió a guardar la aguja en su manga. Tan normal como si estuviera colocando su inofensivo cesto de costura debajo del asiento.

—¿Quien la persigue, madame? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella tensó los hombros de una forma casi imperceptible. Interesante. Otro signo más de férreo autocontrol.

—_Je ne comprende pas, monsieur_ —dijo encogiendo sólo un hombro en un gesto muy francés.

Tonterías. Lo había entendido perfectamente.

—_Au contraire_, creo que comprende bien mi pregunta —la contradijo con educación. Hablaba bastante bien francés. Después de todo, las mejores cortesanas eran francesas. Y muchas de las bailarinas que pasaban por el White Lily lo eran también; por eso era por lo que conocía tan bien los caprichos de las francesas.

El velo se agitó. Había empezado a respirar más rápido.

—Si me lo dice, quizá pueda ayudarla —la presionó un poco. ¿Por qué se ofrecía a ayudar a alguien que había saltado a su regazo y al minuto siguiente le había pinchado con una aguja de tejer para quitárselo de encima? Curiosidad, seguramente. Y esa mandíbula tan delicada.

El velo volvió a agitarse, una vez, dos, mientras ella meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

—Oh, pero si usted ya me ha ayudado, _monsieur_.

El leve pero inconfundible humor sarcástico, a la vez que (no se atrevía ni a pensarlo) el punto de coqueteo que inundaban sus palabras lo encandilaron hasta el alma.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero ella se volvió hacia la ventana y al instante siguiente fue como si se hubiera disipado cualquier noción que tuviera de él, como si fuera un chal o un sombrero.

Que lo partiera un rayo si no estaba completamente fascinado.

Quería desesperadamente recuperar su atención, pero sentía que, si hablaba, ella lo ignoraría. Y sospechaba que si le rozaba la manga del vestido con la mano volvería a «perforarlo», e incluso lo clavaría al asiento del coche como si se tratara de un naturalista con una mariposa.

La estaba observando con tanta intensidad que se quedó perplejo cuanto el carruaje dio una sacudida y paró para recoger a más pasajeros: una carabina que controlaba a dos jovencitas, ambas bellas y tímidas; una joven pareja cuyas caras brillaban de felicidad, como si su reciente matrimonio fuera el más maravilloso de los descubrimientos; un joven que tenía toda la apariencia de un sacerdote, y un rechoncho y próspero comerciante de algún tipo. Seiya los identificó a todos por sus ropas y por la forma de comportarse: en algún momento de su vida se había cruzado con gente como ellos.

La viudita francesa se comportaba como si fuera la sombra de alguno de los otros pasajeros. Con su constitución frágil y su ropa oscura desaparecía en el asiento. Nadie iba a molestarla ni a ponerse a conversar con ella si demostraba no desearlo. Se escondía tras su papel de viuda y parecía todavía dentro de una burbuja de dolor.

Pero Seiya dudaba de su apariencia. Reconocía un disfraz en cuanto lo veía.

La gente se apretujó en el carruaje hasta que éste se llenó de calor y de una verdadera amalgama de olores humanos, y la viuda finalmente desapareció por completo de la vista de Seiya. Cuando estuvo completo al fin, el coche comenzó su lento traqueteo hacia Londres.

Como Seiya era un hombre ocupado, sus pensamientos viajaron inevitablemente hacia Londres a la vez que el coche-correo. La reunión con los inversores de El Emporio del Caballero era una de las reflexiones que ocupaban su mente; por otro lado se afanaba en encontrar la manera adecuada de decirle a Kakyuu Jones que ella no iba a interpretar a Venus en la última producción del White Lily.

Ah, Venus. El concepto era tan inspirador, tan brillante, un reto tan delicioso para los talentos formidables de su socio, El General, que éste había estado a punto de perdonar totalmente a Seiya que le hubiera prometido a cierto conde, una producción llena de damiselas y castillos que sería representada pasada una semana. La locura de nuevas coreografías, carpintería y sonoros epítetos había resultado en una producción basada en un pequeño castillo brillantemente construido, damiselas escasamente vestidas y una inspirada canción lasciva que hablaba sobre las utilidades de las lanzas. Había sido un éxito clamoroso y El General se limitó a no hablarlo durante unas cuantas semanas después como castigo.

Seiya sabía que las damiselas serían un éxito. Las inspiraciones que le llegaban a la mente de repente y de golpe, como una brillante moneda que cae en un pozo profundo, siempre resultaban serlo. Desde entonces la producción se había convertido en uno más de los reclamos nocturnos del White Lily. Pero la razón por la que la gente volvía al teatro una y otra vez era que ellos contaban con que Seiya Kou seguiría sorprendiéndolos, alimentando su infinito apetito de novedad. Y Seiya sabía que pronto necesitaría otra pequeña sorpresa para evitar que la audiencia se cansara.

Pero Venus… Venus no había sido una inspiración del tipo de la moneda que cae en el pozo. Su propio teatro se la había sugerido la otra noche: Seiya estaba paseando la mirada por los murales que cubrían las paredes del teatro, llenos de dioses y diosas retozando, y la imagen de la Venus de Botticelli saliendo de su concha le había venido a la mente. Venus sería un _tour de force_, una obra maestra, y los enormes beneficios que anticipaba, junto con el apoyo de unos pocos inversores clave, harían realidad su sueño de El Emporio del Caballero.

Ahora únicamente quedaba la delicada tarea de informar a Kakyuu Jones de que no iba a ser ella la que saliera de la concha.

Seiya sonrió al pensarlo y levantó la vista. El sacerdote, que estaba sentado justo frente a él, le devolvió una sonrisilla vacilante. Parecía un perrito que se tumba sobre la espalda para mostrarle el vientre a otro perro más grande y encantador.

—Hace mucho calor para esta época del año —dejó caer el sacerdote.

—Cierto. Y si hace este calor aquí, junto al mar, imagínese cómo hará en Londres —respondió Seiya con educación.

¡Ah, el tiempo! Un tema que salvaba los abismos entre las clases sociales en cualquier parte del mundo. ¿Qué harían sin él?

Y así pasaron los pasajeros varias horas tolerables sudando, oliendo el sudor de los demás e intercambiando banalidades corteses mientras las ruedas del coche recorrían las carreteras. Apenas había tregua entre una conversación y otra, pero durante dos horas, Seiya no oyó ni una sola palabra con acento francés entre el batiburrillo de conversaciones que lo rodeaba.

Cuando el sacerdote interrumpió su charla durante un momento, Seiya metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su reloj y lo abrió. Sabía que en más o menos una hora llegarían a una posada de carretera de camino a Westerly, justo a tiempo para tomar una mala comida; esperaba estar en Londres a la hora de la cena para poder reunirse con los inversores y supervisar la última función en el White Lily. Y después, entrada ya la noche, tal vez disfrutar de algún entretenimiento en el Velvet Glove en compañía de la más que complaciente Michiru.

Estaba inmerso en esa agradable ensoñación cuando oyó un disparo que resonó en la carretera solitaria. El carruaje dio una sacudida y se detuvo, lanzando a los pasajeros unos encima de otros.

Salteadores. ¡Demonios!

Seiya ayudó gentilmente al sacerdote a volver a acomodarse en su asiento, le sacudió la chaqueta y después se sacudió la suya.

¡Menudo descaro tenían esos tipos para atreverse a parar un carruaje a plena luz del día! Aunque lo cierto era que ese tramo de carretera estaba prácticamente desierto y se sabía que ocasionalmente se asaltaban carruajes por allí. Para los salteadores enfrentarse a un coche-correo lleno era pan comido. Seguramente, si eran lo suficientemente atrevidos para parar un coche hasta los topes, serían varios, y todos armados.

Seiya se guardó rápidamente el reloj en la bota y al mismo tiempo cogió la pistola que tenía ahí guardada. Al sacerdote casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas mientras miraba alarmado que se incorporaba con ella en la mano. «Dios bendito. Ningún hombre debería tener miedo de disparar si fuera necesario», pensó Seiya con impaciencia. Tiró de la manga de su chaqueta para bajársela y cubrir el arma. Sólo con verla, un salteador nervioso podría malgastar una bala con él.

—Quítense los anillos y escóndanlos en sus zapatos —les ordenó en voz baja a los recién casados. Dado que no había nadie más que tuviera la suficiente sangre fría para dar órdenes en una situación tan extraordinaria como aquélla, le obedecieron con las manos temblándoles como sábanas tendidas en una cuerda.

Seiya sabía que solamente tenía una mínima oportunidad de hacer algo que disuadiera a los salteadores, no importaba cuántos fueran. Aun así, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de no intentarlo. Tampoco era como si Seiya nunca hubiera robado nada; cuando era joven y vivía en las calles había robado comida, pañuelos o cualquier cosa pequeña con la que pudiera comerciar después. Pero en última instancia decidió trabajar para conseguir todo lo que tenía. Tenía una cierta necesidad de conservación, de dejar algún legado. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara nada de lo que se había ganado si podía evitarlo. Incluso si sólo se trataba de unas pocas libras y un reloj.

—¡Fuera todos! —ordenó una voz grave—. ¡Levanten las manos donde pueda verlas!

Y allí fueron los pasajeros, fuera del coche oscuro, parpadeando ante la pálida luz del sol. Una de las pasajeras estaba a punto de desmayarse, a juzgar por las rodillas que no dejaban de temblarle, y necesitaba que su reciente marido, embargado por el pánico, la abanicara.

El aire era caliente; sólo unos pocos árboles lánguidos interrumpían la vista de grandes extensiones de hierba y de carretera agrietada. Seiya examinó al grupo de salteadores de un solo vistazo: cinco hombres armados con mosquetes y pistolas. Ropas oscuras y mugrientas, pañuelos cubriéndoles las caras, pelo largo, lacio y cortado de forma irregular, como si se lo hubieran cortado con sus propias dagas. Uno de ellos, el que parecía estar al mando, tenía un cuchillo agarrado entre los dientes. Seiya estuvo a punto de sonreír. «Un amante del espectáculo», se dijo. Excesivo tal vez, pero tenía un cierto aire dramático que les faltaba a los demás.

La curiosidad innata de Seiya por cualquiera que sintiera atracción por el espectáculo hizo que mirara al hombre con más atención. Había algo en él que…

—Vamos a ver… —exclamó el comerciante, indignado. En un segundo tenía las cinco pistolas y un cuchillo apuntándole. Se quedó blanco y audiblemente cerró la boca. Evidentemente era la primera vez que le robaban a punta de pistola y no sabía que la etiqueta requería estar callado a menos que te disparen.

Y entonces Seiya se dio cuenta. Casi diez años atrás, durante unos pocos meses difíciles pero inolvidables en los que estuvo trabajando en una taberna del puerto, Seiya había conocido a un hombre que bebía el licor más fuerte, contaba los chistes más verdes, daba las mejores propinas y aconsejaba al joven Seiya qué rameras debía evitar y cuáles perseguir, además de impartirle otras formas únicas de sabiduría.

—¿Rubeus? —preguntó Seiya.

El bandido se volvió con el ceño fruncido y se quedó mirando a Seiya.

Levantó la mano y se quitó el cuchillo de entre sus dientes, marrones como postes de vallas viejas. Su cara se transformó.

—¿Seiya Kou?

—Ése soy yo, en carne y hueso, Rubeus.

—Vaya, Seiya, ¡no lo puedo creer! —Rubeus se pasó la pistola a la otra mano y estrechó la que le quedó libre con la de Seiya con genuino entusiasmo—. ¡No te veía desde los tiempos del Bloody Joe! Sigues siendo un cabrón muy guapo, ¿eh? —Rubeus soltó una carcajada llena de flemas y le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro—. Pero ahora te has vuelto respetable, ¿verdad Seiya? ¡Fíjate en esa chaqueta tan fina!

Seiya sintió que los ojos de todos los pasajeros se dirigían hacia él, como varias bolas de billar que se encaminaran hacia la misma tronera, y después se apartaban hacia otro lado. Casi notó cómo se alejaban de él con cierto disgusto. Se preguntó si sería porque tenía confianza con un salteador armado o porque «te has vuelto respetable» implicaba que alguna vez no lo fue.

—Respetable quizá sea mucho decir, Rubeus, pero sí, se puede decir que no me ha ido mal.

—Por lo que parece, a mí tampoco me ha ido tan mal —anunció orgullosamente señalando a los personajes que le rodeaban como si fueran un nuevo conjunto de muebles.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que era más sensato no mostrarse en desacuerdo con él ni pedirle más explicaciones, así que se decidió sabiamente por asentir.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Seiya —añadió Rubeus con aire sentimental.

—Eso significa mucho para mí —le aseguró solemnemente Seiya.

—¿Y Kakyuu? —le preguntó Rubeus con un codazo—. ¿La has visto después de los días del Green Apple?

—Oh, sí. Está en muy buena forma, muy buena.

—Es una mujer increíble —dijo el salteador con los ojos llorosos.

—Sí que lo es. —Increíble, la mayor espina que él tenía clavada y sin duda responsable de gran parte de su fortuna. Bendita fuera la descarada, irritante y gloriosa Kakyuu Jones.

Seiya le dedicó a Rubeus su famosa sonrisa torcida de persuasión.

—Bueno, Rubeus, ¿no puedo persuadirte para que dejes seguir a nuestro coche? Tienes mi palabra de honor de que nadie los perseguirá.

—Ah, ¿pero es que ahora tienes palabra de honor? —Rubeus dio unos pasos atrás con fingida perplejidad y después volvió a reír. Seiya, que no era ningún tonto, rió también y se dio una palmada en el muslo.

Rubeus se enjugó los ojos y se quedó mirando a Seiya durante un momento más. Después se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes oscuros mientras consideraba las circunstancias. Al fin suspiró, bajó la pistola y con un movimiento brusco de la barbilla ordenó al resto de los hombres armados y montados que hicieran lo mismo.

—Por los viejos tiempos, Seiya. Por Kakyuu y por Bloody Joe, que en paz descanse. Pero no puedo dejar que se vayan con todo, ya sabes cómo es esto… Tenemos que comer…

—Lo sé —repitió Seiya con aire de conmiseración.

—Dejaremos en paz los baúles y sólo nos llevaremos lo que tengan en los bolsillos.

—Muy amable por tu parte, Rubeus, muy amable —murmuró Seiya.

—Y después, una de estas adorables damas me dará un beso y nos iremos.

Plof. La temblorosa recién casada se desplomó, tirando de su marido, que se fue al suelo detrás de ella porque no tuvo tiempo de detener completamente su caída. El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando la tierra nunca es un sonido agradable.

Rubeus los miró durante un instante con cierto desdén. Después volvió a mirar a Seiya y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: «¡Que par de bobos!».

—Bien. Entonces, ¿quién va a ser la afortunada? —preguntó alegremente Rubeus. Examinó al grupo de jovencitas con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Seiya pensó que debería haber imaginado que su formidable encanto no lo llevaría a convertirse en otra cosa que en un bandolero.

Todos los pasajeros, que un momento antes habían estado alejándose mentalmente de él, giraron al unísono las cabezas hacia Seiya en actitud suplicante. Y él no estaba disfrutando precisamente de la ironía del momento; no sabía cómo rescatarlos de esa petición en particular.

—Pero Rubeus… —lo intentó Seiya con un tono engatusador de amigos íntimos—. Estas pobres chicas son todavía inocentes. Si vienes a Londres, estaré encantado de presentarte a unas damas que se alegrarán de…

—No los dejaré ir sin que una de estas jovencitas me dé un beso —insistió tozudamente Rubeus—. Mírame, Seiya. ¿Crees que me besan muy a menudo? Y mucho menos jóvenes como éstas, con todos sus dientes y su intacta virginid…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió apresuradamente Seiya.

—Quiero un beso.

Al oír su tono y notar el cambio en su voz, los hombres que estaban detrás de Rubeus volvieron a poner las manos en sus pistolas.

Los ojos de Seiya seguían fijos en los de Rubeus, su expresión era estudiadamente neutral y agradable mientras su mente trabajaba frenéticamente. «Demonios. Maldita sea. Tal vez debería pedirles a las damas que lo echemos a suertes, a la pajita más corta. O debería darle el beso yo mismo. Quizá… »

—Yo le daré un beso.

Todos, salteadores incluidos, se dieron vuelta y se quedaron mirando a la viuda francesa, que acababa de dar un paso al frente.

—¿Dejará que el coche se vaya si lo hago? —preguntó.

El _cosssshe_, pensó Seiya con aire ausente; así había sonado cuando ella lo pronunció. Su voz era clara, fuerte y sonaba un poco impaciente, pero Seiya notó un ligero temblor en ella de nuevo, lo que le pareció extrañamente tranquilizador. Si no hubiera mostrado ese temblor, habría vuelto a preocuparse por su estado mental o por lo que podía llegar a hacer con la aguja de tejer.

—Le doy mi palabra de honor —le respondió Rubeus con cierta humildad. Parecía algo impresionado.

Seiya estaba desgarrado entre su deseo de detenerla y la perversa curiosidad de saber si realmente iba a seguir con ello hasta el final. No tenía ni el porte ni la voz de una prostituta. «Yo no soy… », se había esforzado en explicarle antes. Ella no era alguien que se tomaba las atenciones de los hombres a la ligera; estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería decir entonces. Alguien que no solía saltar a los regazos de extraños a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

Él esperaba, deseaba, que no pretendiera hacer ninguna estupidez con la aguja de tejer.

Rubeus se recuperó de la impresión.

—Yo me quedaré con eso, ¿vale? —dijo, extendiendo la mano y quitándole hábilmente el portamonedas. Seiya oyó que ella daba un respingo e iba a protestar, pero al fin se contuvo sabiamente. Bueno, al parecer también tenía sentido común.

Luego vio que cuadraba los hombros como si estuviera preparándose para lanzarse al vacío y respiraba hondo. Finalmente se puso de puntillas, se levantó el velo y besó a Rubeus Blackmoon en plena boca.

Y un momento después el bandido pareció tan emocionado como un novio el día de su boda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas al fin me atreví a hacer una adaptación espero que les guste...dejen los reviews xoxo :)<strong>


	3. Chapter II

****Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

La disposición en el interior del carruaje de camino hacia la posada era ésta: Seiya en un extremo, los otros pasajeros casi apretujados unos contra otros en busca de protección y, finalmente, la viuda.

Sólo había silencio. Puede que él y la viuda fueran el héroe y la heroína del momento, pero nadie quería agradecérselo, ni siquiera tocarlos, ni mucho menos conocer a ninguno de ellos.

Una vez que todos los pasajeros hubieron bajado del carruaje en el patio de la posada donde iban a servirles una comida horrible antes de continuar hacia Londres, Seiya se fijó en que la viuda miraba furtivamente a su alrededor y, en vez de seguir al resto de los viajeros al interior, se dirigía cautelosamente pero con bastante determinación hacia los establos. Giró la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Él se apresuró a seguirla y se detuvo cuando la vio apoyarse contra la pared del edificio, medio en sombras y con los hombros algo encorvados.

Una oleada de compasión y de respeto por su privacidad lo hizo detenerse a cierta distancia; ella sólo quería encontrar un lugar discreto para vomitar. Había estado demasiado cerca del maloliente aliento de Rubeus y Seiya solamente podía imaginar lo que habría sido tener que saborear su boca.

Ella giró de repente al sentir su presencia y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios. Seiya dio un paso atrás para mantenerse a una distancia prudente de su aguja de tejer, pero ella se limitó a quedarse muy quieta y mirarlo a través del velo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra y con mucho cuidado, metió la mano en su chaqueta, sacó una petaca y se la tendió.

Con dos movimientos despreocupados de la cabeza, ella miró la petaca y después a él, pero no hizo ningún gesto para aceptarla.

—Tal vez prefiera el sabor de un bandolero en la boca _mademoiselle_.

Ella levantó un poco la barbilla al oír el comentario.

Un momento después, con cierta ceremonia, se levantó lentamente, muy lentamente, el velo con sus manos en guantadas. «Ah, una mujer que sabe de sus encantos.» Eso exacerbó la sensación de anticipación de Seiya, lo que lo sorprendió y lo divirtió al mismo tiempo. Todavía no estaba aburrido de todo, pero la sorpresa en lo que se refería a una mujer era algo que hacía tiempo que únicamente experimentaba en raras ocasiones. «Velos», anotó mentalmente. «Tenemos que usar más velos en el White Lily. Tal vez algún número en un harén…»

Pero, aun anticipándolo, nada lo había preparado para la impresión de ver la cara de ella cuando finalmente ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sintió su belleza de una manera física, un dulce y cálido arrebato abajo, en el vientre. La mandíbula decidida y de ángulos elegantes, elevada ahora por orgullo, arrogancia o defensa; la boca que parecía dolorosamente suave, el labio inferior con una curva carnosa y el superior algo menos lleno, pero ambos del rosa más pálido. Los ojos eran muy brillantes en su rostro tan blanco, azul pálido, inteligentes y muy vivos, con motas de otros colores flotando en sus iris. Dos cejas castañas, finas y bien delineadas se curvaban sobre ellos.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él y, con gran satisfacción, vio en su pupila un rápido destello imposible de confundir.

Siempre era un bonito momento, un momento delicioso, aquel en el que se producía el reconocimiento de la atracción mutua que ocurría entre dos personas bellas. Seiya le sonrió al reconocerlo, confiado y abierto, invitándola, retándola a compartirlo.

Pero ella apartó la cara lentamente, de una forma demasiado casual, como si las palomas que picaban el suelo del establo incesantemente fueran mucho más interesantes que el hombre que tenía de pie ante ella tendiéndole la petaca.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, extendió la mano hacia la petaca prometida como si las palomas la hubieran ayudado a tomar la decisión. La levantó con infinito fastidio hasta sus labios suaves y dio un sorbo.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Él sonrió.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que esperaba, _mademoiselle_. ¿Whisky? ¿Es que parezco de los que beben whisky? Es francés. El vino, quiero decir. Venga, trágueselo. Le aseguro que no es nada barato.

Ella lo mantuvo en la boca un momento y después, al fin, lo tragó con dificultad.

Entonces él hizo una reverencia, breve y elegante, todo gracia y respeto.

—Seiya Kou, a su servicio. ¿Y usted es _mademoiselle_…?

—_Madame_ —lo corrigió con educación.

—Oh, pero creí que no… Tengo una espléndida intuición. —Utilizó la palabra francesa, que significa exactamente lo que parece: una buena percepción de las cosas—. Y estaba seguro de que usted era una _mademoiselle_.

—Creo que usted presume demasiado, señor Kou.

—Siempre he tenido suerte por ser presuntuoso. Se podría decir que mi vida se basa en serlo.

Ella lo examinó de arriba abajo con una ojeada rápida de sus ojos azules, sacando conclusiones de su cara y su ropa y añadiéndolas, sin duda, a las que ya había obtenido a partir de su encuentro con el salteador. Vio como esos ojos azules se volvían cautelosos y cínicos, aunque extrañamente, no asustados. Sí, tal vez fuera una _mademoiselle_, pero no una inocente, ya que podía sacar conclusiones cínicas sobre el tipo de hombre que era él. Eso implicaba que había conocido a un buen número de hombres.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hizo —dijo él.

—Sí —concedió ella.

Él sonrió y casi pudo jurar que ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo también.

—¿Tiene dinero? —le preguntó. Una pregunta directa.

De nuevo ella se irguió.

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo, señor Kou.

—Una aguja de tejer y un disfraz de viuda están muy bien, pero el dinero, _mademoiselle,_ lo es todo. ¿Tiene suficiente dinero para continuar hasta su destino? El salteador se quedó con su portamonedas, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, su amigo, el señor Rubeus, se quedó con mi portamonedas. Tal vez no habría sido tan valiente si hubiera conocido el precio de mi valentía.

—¿Fue lo suficientemente previsora para coserse el dinero en el dobladillo de la ropa? —siguió preguntándole—. ¿O en la manga, con su arma defensiva? Si viaja sin compañía de una doncella será mejor que tenga siempre otros recursos.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

—¿Por qué le interesa mi dinero, señor Kou?

—Tal vez porque soy un caballero y únicamente me preocupo por su bienestar.

—Oh, creo que no, señor Kou. Como puede ver, yo también tengo _intuition_. Y no creo ni por un momento que usted sea un caballero.

Tan seca y cáustica como el vino que le acababa de dar. E igual de vigorizante. Incluso un poco (y eso le sorprendía) ardiente.

—Bien. Entonces digamos que estoy preocupado porque usted es muy hermosa e intrigante.

Ella esperó un segundo antes de contestar, estudiándolo con la cabeza ladeada de nuevo.

—¿«Digamos»? —repitió, y enarcó sus delicadas cejas castañas a la vez que las comisuras de la boca subían, como si hubiera estado luchando contra su naturaleza y ésta hubiera ganado.

Un pequeño escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda. Ah, había una coqueta ahí dentro, podía sentirla. Pero era como verla a través de un cristal empañado; quería apartar el miedo y la desconfianza para poder sacar a la luz a la verdadera mujer, la vibrante y sin duda interesante.

Ya tenía mejor color; se notaba un saludable rubor en sus mejillas. El buen vino francés conseguía ese efecto en las personas.

—Puedo ayudarla —dijo atropelladamente.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, señor Kou. —Casi pudo oír las comillas que dibujó con su voz a ambos la dos de la palabra «preocupación»—. Pero no quiero que me ayude…, precisamente usted.

O lo que era lo mismo: «Usted sería el último hombre en el mundo al que le pediría ayuda, señor Kou».

Y, dadas las circunstancias, no podía culparla. Respetaba su sabiduría al decidir no confiar en él (no era una estúpida, a pesar del hecho de que hubiera guardado todo su dinero en el maldito portamonedas), pero sintió una honda decepción. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. La galantería tenía cierto papel en la oferta de ayuda que le había hecho, pero no era el papel principal, ni mucho menos. Y Seiya estaba seguro de que, si fuera una mujer, no confiaría en él. Especialmente no después de haber intercambiado amistosos recuerdos con un salteador que blandía una pistola y un cuchillo.

—Está bien. Pero déjeme decirle que yo no «siento» que usted me «perforara» con su aguja, _mademoiselle._ Ni que se «sentara encima de mí».

Ella lo estudió por un momento con la cabeza todavía algo ladeada.

—¿Se está mofando de mi forma de hablar su idioma, señor Kou? —Sonaba curiosa.

—Bueno, sí, creo que un poco. _Un peu_. —Se sorprendió al notar algo de su carácter impreso en sus palabras.

Para su absoluta perplejidad, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa completa y brillante, genuina, que hizo que sus ojos se entornaran y brillaran como dos lámparas centelleantes. Era el tipo de sonrisa que le hizo pensar que en otras circunstancias ella se reía a menudo y con facilidad. El tipo de sonrisa que le afectó físicamente de nuevo, con un extraño retorcimiento rápido de las entrañas.

De repente estaba desesperado por hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

Pero se encontró inusitadamente sin palabras, así que hizo otra reverencia y la dejó.

La mente le bullía mientras seguía el camino que había tomado el resto de sus mucho menos interesantes compañeros de viaje hacia la posada para el almuerzo.

Si no hubiera sido por la dosis fortificante de buen vino francés del señor Kou, Serena todavía seguiría temblando. Perdió todo su dinero, también la carta de su hermana, y una especie de miedo retroactivo la sobrecogió a la hora del almuerzo. Había conseguido apartarlo, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo con cualquier tipo de incomodidad, para poder sobrellevar el encuentro con el salteador, pero ahora apenas podía tragar la sopa aguada, el pan insípido y la carne dura y grisácea. ¡Puaj! Los ingleses no sabían nada de cocina, podía estar segura de ello si esa comida valía como prueba.

Levantó la vista de su plato; nadie intentó entablar conversación con ella y ella tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo. Aparentemente, el señor Kou había conseguido romper el hielo con el sacerdote y la pareja de recién casados, y los cuatro se estaban riendo a carcajadas de algún chiste.

Apartó la vista de ellos y volvió a fijarse en la carne gris.

No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo que apartar la vista de un hombre para recobrar la compostura. Cierto que Darien era muy atractivo, admirado (incluso idolatrado) por muchas de las otras bailarinas del cuerpo de ballet y deseado por todas ellas, pero mirar a Darien nunca la había dejado sin aliento.

Pero cuando vio a Seiya Kou fue como si alguien hubiera introducido una mano en su interior y le hubiera apretado los pulmones.

A la luz del sol, los ojos de Seiya Kou parecían tan oscuros como los vidrios de las ventanas. Plateados incluso, si eso fuera posible. Su cara podía describirse como bella, pero no era nada blanda, ya que tenía los rasgos muy bien definidos. Había muchas líneas duras, aristas e interesantes hoyuelos, e incluso un toque de algo pagano en él. Su apellido y su ondulado pelo negro y azulado hablaban de antepasados irlandeses, pero su tez, de un dorado pálido, sugería que había algo un poco más exótico corriendo por sus venas, tal vez sangre española. O zíngara, lo que no la habría sorprendido en absoluto.

Y también estaba su sonrisa. La cegaba esa sonrisa. Supuso que tal vez ése era su objetivo: utilizarla como arma para confundir y tomar ventaja en un segundo. Se le hacía un hoyuelo en una de las comisuras de la boca, como una diminuta luna creciente.

En cuanto a su ropa, llevaba una chaqueta de un verde suave, sin duda escogida por ese color tan poco ortodoxo, un chaleco rutilante, botas abrillantadas y botones resplandecientes. Todo ello habría dado una impresión bastante vulgar en otra persona, pero en el señor Kou parecía algo propio de él, innato, como las alas en los talones de Mercurio.

Cuando todos salieron del carruaje al encuentro de los bandidos bajo la calurosa luz del sol, Serena había podido ver un brillo en el interior de una de sus mangas, lo que le hizo fijarse mejor. Llevaba una pistola metida allí y rodeaba el cañón con los dedos, listo para sacar el arma rápidamente y utilizarla; no sabía cómo, pero eso a ella le había dejado claro que sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella. Y todo eso mientras todos los demás hombres que había allí parecían estar totalmente dispuestos a dejar que los salteadores hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos.

Era obvio que estaba armado de varias formas, ese señor Kou, con su apariencia brillante, su encanto que vencía y desarmaba con demasiada facilidad, esa ropa que era quizá demasiado fina y un poco demasiado deliberadamente nueva, con su pistola escondida y sus amigos peligrosos. Si un hombre estaba tan preparado para el peligro, es que él también era peligroso.

Debería esforzarse por tragar algo más del contenido de ese plato. No sabía cuándo iba serle posible tomar otra comida y, aunque ahora no tenía ni pizca de hambre, era humana y su cuerpo, acostumbrado a la actividad rigurosa, en algún momento sin duda necesitaría alimentos y los pediría con gruñidos y dolores.

En el baúl tenía cosas que podía vender si fuera necesario: algunas buenas prendas, guantes y zapatos. No sabía ni dónde ni cómo venderlos, pero se enteraría si fuera necesario. Siempre había hecho todo lo que fuera necesario.

Serena se preguntó si habría alguien en Inglaterra que pudiera encontrarle algún uso a unas zapatillas de ballet.

Cuando el coche-correo al fin alcanzó el final de su viaje, Londres, todos los pasajeros se dispersaron sin volver la vista atrás, refugiándose en los brazos de los seres queridos que los esperaban o en otros coches con tal velocidad que parecían hormigas corriendo bajo una gran lupa. Todos comenzaron a contar el miedo que habían pasado en su experiencia y llenaron los oídos de quienes los esperaban con la historia. Serena imaginó que sería el tema de conversación en las mesas de medio Londres esa noche.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse un poco sola. Pero sólo un poco. La verdad es que no sabía lo que era sentarse a una mesa con una gran familia y hablar de los acontecimientos del día. Y era complicado echar de menos lo que realmente no se conoce.

Pero no era difícil imaginarlo. O, en ocasiones, anhelar las cosas que se había imaginado cuando vivía con Ikuko, que había sido siempre muy amable con ella pero también humilde y prudente (incluso temerosa a veces), porque el dinero siempre había escaseado.

Tenía el recuerdo de haber sido metida en un carruaje en medio de la noche junto con otras niñas pequeñas. Un hombre extraño, con voz amable, que intentaba tranquilizarlas y callarlas. Recordaba que estaba llorando. Y que entonces pensaba que no tenía que llorar, sino agarrar las manos de las otras niñas para que ellas también dejaran de llorar y de tener miedo.

Lo hizo y ellas también interrumpieron su llanto.

Después de aquella noche, Serena no había vuelto a llorar. «Mis hermanas», pensó. «Eran mis hermanas.» Tenían que serlo. Pero los recuerdos de aquella noche y todo lo que ocurrió antes, incluso las imágenes de la gente, se habían ido haciendo borrosos, como si algunos retazos se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que llegó a convencerse de que lo había soñado todo.

E Ikuko nunca había hecho nada para desalentar esa idea que le iba surgiendo. Serena apenas podía recordar ahora cómo llegó a vivir con Ikuko. Ella solamente le había contado que hubo un accidente y que su madre no iba a volver a casa. Nunca dijo nada de hermanas, lo que había contribuido a que Serena creyera que las otras niñas no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

Serena se puso la mano sobre el corazón. Se había colgado del cuello con una cinta la miniatura de su madre; la llevaba allí en ese momento, bajo el vestido, protegida y a la vez ofreciéndole protección a ella, como un talismán. Y pronto, esperaba, le serviría de prueba a Mina, lady Grantham, de que ambas compartían la misma madre.

Serena se quedó de pie junto a su baúl en el patio de la posada del fin de trayecto; una pequeña isla de ropa oscura entre un enjambre de gente que iba y venía de sus asuntos. «Así que esto es Londres», se dijo.

Para ser justos, no se podía decir mucho de una ciudad a partir de los patios de las posadas de posta, Serena era consciente de ello. Simplemente se parecían a los de cualquier gran ciudad, con adoquines y escaparates de tiendas. Si estiraba el cuello, podía ver por los huecos que había entre los edificios, los altos mástiles de los barcos del muelle. Los olores eran los que se podía esperar de una ciudad, los propios de miles de vidas vividas muy juntas: comida pudriéndose o cocinándose, humo de carbón, las emanaciones cálidas de las bestias (caballos y otros animales)…

A pesar de sí misma, un ligero escalofrío de entusiasmo se abrió paso entre el temor predominante. Lo había conseguido. Estaba en Londres; había cruzado el Canal por sí misma y tal vez pronto sabría lo que había ido a descubrir.

—Si sigue estirando el cuello así, _mademoiselle_, a la gente menos privilegiada que nosotros empezará a parecerle obvio que es usted nueva en Londres y seguro que alguien intentará robarle de nuevo, O tal vez lo que intenten sea besarla…

Dio un respingo y giró para encontrar allí, ante ella, al señor Kou con el sombrero en la mano. El hombre le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Viene alguien a recogerla? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo ella cortante.

Él enarcó una ceja para dejar patente que dudaba de su palabra.

—Muy bien. Pero siempre debe fingir que sabe exactamente adónde va, _mademoiselle_. Y si en algún momento encuentra que echa de menos algo de compañía, podrá encontrarme en el White Lily.

La sonrisa brilló un segundo y él se fue antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a decir nada, desapareciendo entre la multitud mientras se calaba el sombrero en su brillante cabeza.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre corpulento que estaba junto a un coche de alquiler. Era el conductor. Lo vio mirarla de arriba abajo, su porte y su ropa, y finalmente decidir a su favor.

—¿Necesita un coche, madame?

Lo dijo con mucha educación y no había nada lascivo ni aire de depredador en su mirada. De todas formas, ella iba armada con su aguja de tejer y si necesitaba defenderse tenía unos reflejos extraordinarios. Además, en definitiva, no tenía otra elección.

—Sí, por favor. A Grosvenor Square.

Los ojos del cochero centellearon un segundo, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Un chelín —dijo secamente.

Era necesario pensar deprisa.

—Mi hermana es lady Grantham. Ella le dará ese chelín cuando lleguemos allí.

La expresión del hombre cambió, pero de una forma peculiar. No mostró el tipo de actitud que alguien de su condición social asumía al oír mencionar a la aristocracia. No. Ante los ojos desconcertados de Serena su gesto se fue haciendo más duro gradualmente. Después tremendamente curioso. Y al fin inexplicablemente ¿divertido?

—¿Su hermana es lady Grantham?

—Sí —respondió, y frunció el ceño.

—Entonces lady Grantham es su hermana, ¿no es eso?

—Creo que ya le he dicho que sí. —Apretó los dientes e intentó calmar sus nervios.

Él hizo una pausa y volvió a examinarla.

—Pero si tiene un baúl y todo —dijo casi admirativamente, y sacudió la cabeza en aparente perplejidad.

Serena sabía su idioma bastante bien, pero tal vez en el corazón de Londres se hablaba un dialecto completamente diferente, igual que los habitantes de Venecia hablan su propia versión del italiano. Quizá en el dialecto de Londres las inflexiones significaban exactamente lo contrario de lo que se podía esperar.

—¿Y ella va a pagarme cuando lleguemos allí, dice usted? —continuó el hombre. Todavía sonaba divertido, como si tuviera adelante a una loca—. Lady Grantham, ¿no?

—De nuevo tengo que decirle que sí. —Ahora sonó altanera y fría.

Él siguió mirándola un momento más. Después se encogió de hombros con buen humor y sonrió como si se resignara ante un destino estrafalario.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a ver a su hermana, lady Grantham, ¿le parece?

Pero aun entonces, a pesar de que había aceptado, su tono no podía calificarse de otra cosa que no fuera socarrón.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno muñecas aqui esta el segundo capítulo :) dejes sus reviews y dejenme saber si les gusta la historia xoxo <strong>


	4. Chapter III

**Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Grosvenor Square resultó estar compuesta de hileras de imponentes edificios, casas de varios pisos de altura que encajaban perfectamente unas con otras como si quisieran evitar simbólicamente que los intrusos (como Serena, por ejemplo) se colaran entre ellas.

—Vamos, vaya a ver a su hermana. ¿Quiere que le suba el baúl?

—Tal vez sea mejor que no lo suba todavía —dijo Serena, prudente.

—Claro… —añadió él.

Más sorna. Ese hombre le estaba crispando los nervios.

Serena subió las escaleras sin tropezar, pero consciente de que algunas cortinas de las ventanas de la hilera de casas se abrían y luego se dejaban caer apresuradamente cuando ella volvía la cabeza con rapidez al notar el movimiento.

Aunque tuvo la tentación, sabía que volver sobre sus pasos y salir huyendo ya no era una opción. Su viaje tenía que terminar exactamente allí.

Sobre la impresionante puerta había un rugiente león de bronce que sostenía entre los dientes una argolla de metal. Serena inspiró hondo para inspirarse confianza, cogió la aldaba y golpeó con fuerza dos veces.

La respiración se le aceleró mucho. ¿Y si la mujer que vivía en esa casa no tenía nada que ver con ella? ¿Sería amable? ¿ Le sorprendería descubrir que su hermana era una bailarina de ballet, alguien que había vivido en un mundo de luces y sombras donde se admiraba y envidiaba a las mujeres nobles como ella, pero únicamente desde la distancia? Y con bastante frecuencia incluso se seducía o se perseguía a sus maridos.

Pero Darien le había prometido una casa. Tenía muchas casas, casas que ella no había visto, pero que estaba segura de que eran mucho más grandes que aquélla.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y un mayordomo se le quedó mirando fijamente. Tenía la cara anodina, tan impávida como los propios muros de la casa, y el pelo y la piel eran del mismo tono gris blanquecino, sin duda resultado de pasar la vida adentro de la casa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, _madame_? —Unos modales totalmente neutrales, del tipo propio de los sirvientes. Había empleado esa exquisita educación porque no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ella ni el estrato social al que pertenecía. Vio como sus ojos se separaban un momento de su cara para fijarse en el coche de alquiler que había al pie de los escalones y después volvían a ella. Buscaba pistas para saber si debía subir un poco la temperatura de su voz.

«No sabe quién soy», se recordó Serena. «No sabe que soy una bailarina, que tengo un amante y que acabo de cruzar el Canal.»

—Por favor, ¿está lady Grantham en casa? —Procuró no parecer a la defensiva. También intentó no sonar francesa, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

La expresión impasible no cambió ni un ápice.

—El vizconde y lady Grantham están fuera, madame. ¿Quiere dejar su tarjeta de visita?

—¿Fu… Fuera? —Tal vez quisiera decir que habían ido de compras o a dar un paseo, pensó desesperada. Aunque, dado el viaje que estaba teniendo hasta el momento, sospechaba que estaba siendo demasiado optimista, que incluso rozaba ya la fantasía.

—Con «fuera» quiero decir que están de viaje, en Francia, _madame_. —Algo que parecía el inicio de un ceño fruncido oscureció el espacio que tenía entre los ojos.

El posible significado del viaje a Francia del vizconde y lady Grantham la golpeó bruscamente.

—¿No habrán ido a visitar a la hermana de lady Grantham?

—¿A su hermana, _madame_? —dijo el mayordomo con sequedad. En un segundo, su cara pasó de impasible a cínica y precavida.

—Yo soy la hermana de lady Grantham —confesó Serena con dignidad.

Oyó un carraspeo muy elocuente que llegaba desde la calle. Era el conductor del coche de alquiler.

—Por supuesto, _madame_. —Serena parpadeó. Sus palabras estaban llenas de desdén—. Usted y todas las demás mujeres oportunistas del continente. No han parado de llegar desde el juicio. No es una idea original, pero debo admitir que el disfraz de viuda es un detalle novedoso.

—¿Juicio? —Esa palabra no era buena en ningún idioma.

—Vamos, señorita. El juicio del señor Neflyte. Fue un asunto muy sórdido. Él estaba implicado en el asesinato de Endimion y Serenity Moon cargó con las culpas. Durante el juicio se descubrió que lady Grantham, la esposa de un vizconde muy rico, tenía dos hermanas que desaparecieron cuando eran muy pequeñas y que ella no sabe qué fue de ellas. Dios mío, la de cartas que hemos recibido, la cantidad de jóvenes que han aparecido en la puerta. La historia parece haber servido de inspiración a todas las oportunistas del continente. _Madame_, usted no es la primera que lo ha pensado. Menuda molestia continua, tantas chicas y todas esas cartas de súplica. Pero de verdad que venir vestida de viuda es una nueva vuelta de tuerca, tengo que reconocérselo. Y ha demostrado mucha osadía (¿sería mejor que dijera estupidez?) al venir aquí a contar una historia como ésa sabiendo que el vizconde tiene intención de denunciar a las impostoras. De hecho, ya está ofreciendo una gran recompensa para quien se decida a delatarlas.

Las manos de Serena estaban húmedas adentro de sus guantes y, a pesar de que el sol caía a plomo sobre su nuca y el negro de su vestido estaba absorbiendo hasta el último rayo, tenía una sensación gélida y enfermiza que de repente le hizo ser más consciente de lo vacío que tenía el estómago.

—Pero, tengo una carta. De lady Grantham. De Mina. La traje conmigo, pero el salteador, el salteador me la quitó…

Dejó la frase sin acabar cuando la expresión del mayordomo se volvió todavía más incrédula.

—La hermana de lady Grantham está en Francia —dijo duramente—. Y lady Grantham ha ido a Francia en su busca.

—Pero yo vengo de Francia. Soy francesa —dijo Serena indignada.

—Como otros miles de personas.

A Serena se le agotó la paciencia y metió la mano en el corpiño en busca de la miniatura.

Al mayordomo estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas al ver lo que hacía.

—_Madame_, le aseguro que exponerse de esa manera no me convencerá de que…

Serena rebuscó hasta que al fin consiguió coger el colgante atado a la cinta negra.

—Mire —dijo luchando por mantener la calma.

El mayordomo se había tapado los ojos.

—Es una miniatura —dijo para convencerlo de que mirara.

Hubo un silencio. Al pie de las escaleras, el maldito conductor del coche de alquiler comenzó a silbar una cancioncilla alegre con aire burlón.

—¿Una miniatura de qué? —El mayordomo abrió los dedos y miró nerviosamente entre ellos. La mano prácticamente le cubría la cara y lo único que se veía moverse por debajo de ella eran sus labios.

Habría sido muy fácil decir: «Una miniatura de mi madre, Serenity, que sospecho que es también la madre de lady Grantham». Pero Serena era tan fuerte como coqueta.

—¿Y por qué no le echa un vistazo, _monsieur_?

Y, claro, él era un hombre después de todo. Lentamente se apartó la mano de los ojos y se atrevió a mirar. Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

El mayordomo recobró la compostura con bastante rapidez cuando vio que efectivamente lo que le mostraba era una miniatura que llevaba colgada de una cinta.

Y entonces, tras echarle un vistazo rápido, su postura se volvió rígida y se quedó observando fijamente la pequeña pintura.

Serena dejó que ese extraño estudiara el dulce rostro de su madre: esos pálidos ojos iluminados por la risa, el pelo claro, los huesos elegantes. La imagen que había idolatrado toda su vida. El único recuerdo de la familia que había perdido. Nunca le había mostrado a nadie esa imagen (excepto a Ikuko) hasta que llegó ese hombre que la miraba con precaución.

Pero, de repente, la expresión del mayordomo se transformó. Gradualmente, igual que el invierno pasa a primavera y la primavera a verano, vio que la especulación se convertía en incertidumbre y al fin pudo vislumbrar un brillo de compasión. Lo que eso podría implicar le hizo contener el aliento.

Él carraspeó. Dios santo, ¡estaba rodeada de hombres que no sabían más que carraspear!

—¿Puedo coger la minia…?

—No —respondió Serena tajante. De nuevo los nervios y la impaciencia la estaban consumiendo—. Compréndalo —añadió en tono conciliador—. Es muy importante para mí.

—Supongo que puedo comprenderlo —respondió. Sonaba abstraído—. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo llegó a sus manos esa miniatura, señora…?

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino. La he tenido siempre. Me dijeron que es mi madre, señor…

—Artemis. Soy el señor Artemis.

Después guardó silencio. Abajo, en la acera, el conductor del coche volvió a carraspear.

—_Mon dieu_, tenga paciencia —exclamó Serena por encima del hombro.

Se volvió hacia Artemis justo a tiempo para ver cómo torcía la comisura de la boca. Todavía parecía pensativo, pero siguió sin decir nada. Ella volvió la miniatura.

—Mire, hay unas palabras.

—«Serena Tsukino, de su madre, Serenity» —leyó Artemis en voz alta lentamente, prácticamente para sí mismo. Estaba sorprendido.

Serena le permitió unos momentos para asimilar la información. Después volvió a guardarse la miniatura en el corpiño mientras él apartaba la vista. Muy remilgado para ser un hombre.

—¿Las otras chicas que vinieron a la puerta también tenían miniaturas, señor Artemis? —Su tono era ligeramente mordaz.

El mayordomo seguía meditabundo.

—No sé nada de ninguna miniatura de Serenity Moon, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Moon? —Serena repitió ansiosa el apellido—. ¿Mi madre se llamaba Serenity Moon? Señor, es que no sé nada de ella. Toda mi vida he querido saber…

El señor Artemis permaneció en silencio. Apretaba los labios mientras pensaba.

—¿Puede decirme si lady Grantham y su esposo tenían intención de visitar en París a una mujer llamada Ikuko Tsukino?

El mayordomo era un muro de silencio. Parecía tan inamovible como las paredes de la casa en la que trabajaba. Serena sabía que simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su deber e intentaba proteger la privacidad de sus jefes, pero en ese momento su silencio le parecía insoportablemente cruel, aunque al menos le indicaba que dudaba y eliminaba milagrosamente el terrible paternalismo que el mayordomo había mostrado hasta el momento.

—¿Y cuándo volverán lady Grantham y su esposo?

—No puedo decírselo, señorita Tsukino. —Pronunció su apellido de una forma impecable.

—¿Al menos podría decirme, por favor, señor Artemis, si lady Grantham se parece a mí?

—No puedo decírselo.

—¿No puede o no quiere? —exigió desesperada, con una impaciencia creciente.

Pero en ese mismo momento comprendió la expresión que había visto antes en su cara, el origen de lo que le pareció cierta compasión.

—Se parece a mi madre… —dijo Serena casi sin aliento—. Mina, lady Grantham. Es posible que yo no me parezca a ella, pero ella sí que se parece a la mujer de la miniatura, ¿verdad?

Serena leyó la respuesta en su cara. Después notó que él la observaba, como si hiciera un inventario de sus facciones, mientras intentaba sacar conclusiones. La esperanza hizo que se sintiera algo mareada.

—Por favor, señor Artemis. Toda mi vida he querido saber algo de mi familia. No he tenido nada, ¿sabe? Y me dijeron que… —Se interrumpió—. Me dijeron cosas que creo que no son ciertas.

—Señorita Tsukino, solamente puedo hacer hincapié en el gran problema que le ha causado todo esto a lady Grantham. El vizconde, de hecho, ha pedido que se arreste a cualquier intruso y ha ofrecido una recompensa para quien lo ayude a atrapar a los impostores. ¿Entiende mi posición, señorita Tsukino? Le imploro que abandone esta farsa, si es que esto es una farsa, en la que se ha embarcado.

«¿Por qué que no entiende usted mi posición? Estoy sola, sin un céntimo y a miles de kilómetros de mi casa porque soy una idiota testaruda.»

Habían llegado mentalmente a una situación de tablas.

Se imaginó diciendo: «¡esto no es un farsa!», lo que le pareció inútil, así que intentó ser altiva en vez de eso.

—¿Cree que lady Grantham se pondrá furiosa con usted, señor Artemis, en el momento en que se entere de que ha echado a su verdadera hermana cuando ya estaba ante su puerta?

Funcionó. La miró claramente desgarrado, frustrado y deseando que no estuviera precisamente en su puerta.

—¿Donde se aloja aquí en Londres, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó finalmente con cierta resignación.

—No lo sé, señor Artemis —dijo amargamente. Él se merecía el castigo de tener que preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto o no, decidió ella bastante injustamente—. Tal vez debería buscarme en el White Lily.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que se le abrían los ojos de par en par mientras ella le daba la espalda y bajaba las escaleras. Ni un ejército real se habría retirado más orgullosamente que Serena Tsukino.

—Usted lo sabía —acusó al cochero—. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—¿Qué no le dije nada? Pensé que ya sabría lo que hacía, señorita. Y, además, usted parece alguien que tiene un plan. Quiero decir, lleva un disfraz, un baúl… Se nota que se lo había pensado. Creí que merecía una oportunidad.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa odiosamente burlona a la que le faltaban dientes.

—¿Adónde vamos entonces? ¿A visitar a algún otro pariente? ¿A ver si el rey está en casa?

Ella pensó un instante y se enfrentó a lo que parecía su única opción.

—Al White Lily, por favor.

El cochero enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Ha dicho al White Lily, señorita?

—Sí. —No estaba segura de cómo interpretar esa sorpresa—. El señor Seiya Kou le pagará el viaje. —Esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Mientras, su mente no dejaba de idear opciones creativas para ganar dinero que tenía que acabar descartando inmediatamente.

—¿El señor Kou? ¿Seiya Kou? —De repente su sonrisa era genuina y cálida.

Dios bendito, ¿es que todo el mundo conocía a Seiya Kou? Debería haberle preguntado al mayordomo si conocía al señor Kou; quizá así habría conseguido que la dejara entrar en casa del vizconde.

—¡El señor Kou! Está bien. Veo que ahora se decide a buscar un trabajo honesto, ¿no? El tipo de trabajo adecuado para una señorita como usted. ¿Abandona ya el asunto de la hermana impostora?

—No soy un impostora, señor…

—Me llamo Taiki —dijo simplemente.

—No estoy buscando un trabajo «honesto», señor Taiki. El señor Kou es un pariente.

Los ojos del conductor del coche de alquiler se abrieron como platos.

—¿Pariente? —preguntó incrédulamente.

—Sí. —Ese hombre resultaba cada vez más pesado.

—Seiya Kou es pariente suyo —repitió. Su boca comenzó a temblar, los ojos se le enrojecieron y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Serena dio un paso atrás, nerviosa.

Y entonces fue como si se rompiera una presa, como si el cochero hubiera estado reprimiéndose todo el día para al fin explotar en grandes carcajadas de una risa que hacía que se le sacudiera todo el cuerpo.

—¡Su pariente…! —aulló y se golpeó el muslo varias veces haciendo que la carne se le bamboleara debajo de los pantalones—. Todo Londres es pariente suyo por lo que veo. Desde vizcondes hasta gente como Seiya…

¿«Gente como Seiya»? Eso no sonaba muy prometedor. Sin duda, dada la suerte que estaba teniendo hasta ese momento, Seiya Kou sería un famoso criminal de algún tipo. Pero ahora ya no podía preguntarle al cochero qué era el White Lily o qué tipo de gente era Seiya, porque lo más probable es que eso le hiciera reír aún más y ella no se veía capaz de soportarlo.

Al final se calmó la tormenta de carcajadas; derivó en un hipo irregular que acabó con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. El conductor del coche de alquiler se enjugó los ojos, cosa que Serena encontró excesiva.

—Oh, está bien, señorita. Voy a volver a casa con poco dinero hoy, pero es su día de suerte, porque me apetece divertirme. Suba.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el tercer capítulo :)<strong>


	5. Chapter IV

******Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

La duración del viaje en el coche pareció enfatizar el abismo social que había entre Grosvenor Square y el White Lily, fuera lo que fuera. A través de la ventana del coche Serena pudo observar que el paisaje se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro, más angosto y más sucio. Los ingleses bien vestidos y las mujeres que paseaban por majestuosas y bien cuidadas plazas dieron paso a calles laberínticas flanqueadas de vendedores y niños sucios que los rodeaban igual que mosquitos arremolinándose sobre la fruta podrida. Vio varias personas claramente ebrias apoyadas en las paredes con la cabeza bamboleante.

La enorme flor desvaída que colgaba sobre la entrada del White Lily no contribuía a aclarar su naturaleza. ¿Sería un burdel? ¿Una taberna? Parecía un teatro. Dudaba de que un burdel se anunciara tan abiertamente, pero entonces pensó que quizá sabía menos de las grandes ciudades de lo que originalmente creía y que tal vez Londres era un poco diferente a lo que ella había visto con anterioridad.

Pero era posible que fuera un teatro. Lo que resultaría tremendamente irónico, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida hasta la fecha en todo tipo de teatros y todos los días de esa vida había intentado evitar pasar por el tipo de teatro que empezaba a sospechar que era ése.

—Entre —la animó el cochero sonriendo. Continuaba divirtiéndose mucho.

Serena no estaba a acostumbrada a que la consideraran una comedianta. Levantó la cabeza y empujó la puerta del White Lily. Ésta cedió. Serena inspiró hondo y entró.

En ese momento estaba vacío y en penumbra, pero una impresión de lujo exagerado la golpeó: era casi una caricatura del neoclasicismo. El rojo rubí era el color predominante; se veía en la alfombra de felpa, en la tapicería y en el enorme y pesado telón de terciopelo que estaba cerrado y que caía hasta el suelo del escenario. Había un pianoforte en el centro, adelante del escenario, y sitio para más músicos a ambos lados del instrumento. Las hileras de asientos comenzaban donde ella estaba de pie e iban subiendo escalonadamente hacia arriba; por encima, balcones y gradas pintadas de dorado y adornadas con molduras de yeso brillaban apagadamente, y unos pocos palcos con cortinajes surgían de la pared más cercana al escenario, asegurando el completo anonimato del ocupante. Echó atrás la cabeza y se fijó en la enorme lámpara de araña (metal entrelazado soportando fila tras fila de tintineante cristal) que presidía el techo ligeramente abovedado. Al bajar lentamente la mirada de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no había ni un solo centímetro de las paredes que no estuviera decorado: murales de dioses y diosas vestidos (bueno, quizá «vestidos» era demasiado decir para la ropa que llevaban) con telas transparentes persiguiéndose arriba y abajo, como era la costumbre de esos dioses.

El lugar era abierto y alegremente libidinoso; era una celebración del sexo, explícita, (necesaria, placentera, tal vez como un juego) y sin que nadie tuviera que disculparse por ello.

—¿No ha podido separarse de mí, _mademoiselle_? —Las palabras despreocupadas llegaron desde su izquierda.

Ella dio un respingo y giró para encontrar a Seiya Kou.

Durante un momento no pudo hablar porque la cara del hombre volvió a sorprenderla. Con esa colección de ángulos y sombras constituía el tipo de cara en la que siempre puedes encontrar algo nuevo. Sus ojos pálidos brillaban en el teatro en penumbra.

Cuando inclinó sus anchos hombros en una breve reverencia, tan elegante que casi resultó ridícula, se dio cuenta de que todavía no había dicho nada, sólo se había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta, cosa que seguro que gratificaba la vanidad del hombre.

—Dice que es pariente tuya, Seiya. —El conductor del coche de alquiler había asomado la cabeza por la puerta— La verdad es que tienes muchas parientes. Y todas femeninas, ¡Algún hombre habrá tenido que haber en todo este lío para que ronden por aquí tantas mujeres!

Seiya rió.

—¿Que quieres que te diga, Taiki? Los Kou somos excepcionalmente fértiles.

Taiki, el cochero, lo acompañó con las carcajadas. Serena reprimió un profundo suspiro. Como tuviera que soportar que otro hombre se riera a su costa, iba a necesitar romper algo.

Entonces, Seiya volvió hacia ella y le preguntó la última cosa que ella se esperaba oír en ese momento:

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Le apetece algo de comer?

Serena estaba agotada y algo mareada y se preguntó qué tipo de compensación esperaría él conseguir a cambio de pagar al cochero. Esperaba que no dijera ni hiciera nada indecoroso, porque no estaba segura de que pudiera utilizar la aguja de tejer con él de nuevo teniendo en cuenta que su cara era pura poesía. Pero no. Aunque tenía el estómago vacío, el órgano se retorció, rebelándose ante la idea de más comida como la que había tomado en la posada ese día.

—No —dijo—. Lo cierto es que no tengo hambre. Gracias.

—Pero comió muy poco en la posada.

¿La había estado observando? ¿Tal vez tan atento a ella como ella a él? Difícil de saber con un hombre como él. En su profesión había conocido hombres capaces de mantener coqueteos casi tan hábiles como los de Seiya Kou; una habilidad que todos ellos compartían generosamente con casi todas las mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino; una manera de mantenerla siempre a punto.

—Tal vez es que necesito muy poco, señor Kou.

Eso hizo que sonriera perezosamente, haciendo que sus siguientes palabras se convirtieran en una insinuación.

—Oh, lo dudo, _mademoiselle_. Seguro que necesita muchas cosas.

Ella sintió que las comisuras de su boca comenzaban a proyectarse hacia arriba en respuesta: la reacción espontánea de quien ha conseguido dar en el blanco con su coqueteo y lograr que le correspondan con otro igualmente exitoso. Pero no podía llegar a ser una sonrisa completa. Ella era excesivamente cautelosa y precavida, estaba demasiado furiosa consigo misma por no haberse dejado ninguna otra opción y, aunque no quería confesárselo ni a sí misma, simplemente estaba bastante asustada.

El conductor del coche de alquiler carraspeó.

Seiya se volvió hacia donde él estaba.

—Oh, claro, Taiki. Discúlpame. —Seiya rebuscó en los bolsillos, sacó un puñado de monedas y se las dio a Taiki. El cochero desapareció un momento y reapareció con el baúl de ella, que depositó de una forma muy poco ceremoniosa en el suelo del teatro. Clonc.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, Taiki —dijo gravemente—. Yo… Ya me ocupo yo de ella a partir de ahora.

Taiki se tocó el ala del sombrero mirándolos a ambos y un momento después salió del teatro. La puerta se cerró a su espalda y de repente todo fue silencio.

«Ya me ocupo yo de ella a partir de ahora», repitió Serena en su mente.

—Bueno, creo que usted está en deuda conmigo. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cómo va a compensarme?

El corazón se le aceleró. Ella estaba tan interesada en el baile del coqueteo como en el arte del ballet, pero tenía los nervios de punta y en ese momento se sintió como un ratón entre las zarpas de un gato bien vestido. Aunque él no tenía que saberlo.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que ahora estoy en deuda con usted, señor Kou. Dígame lo que se propone, por favor.

Él enarcó ambas cejas, divertido.

—Bien. Primero hágame el favor de decirme su nombre.

—Señorita Serena… —titubeó. Entonces recordó las palabras del mayordomo sobre que la justicia iba a perseguir a quien fingiera ser la hermana de lady Grantham y pensó que, aunque alguien en Londres ya supiera su verdadero nombre, sería mejor que se mantuviera en el anonimato para el resto del mundo—. Cha… Chapeau.

—Serena Chapeau —repitió él con tono neutro.

Ella asintió débilmente.

—Lo que quiere decir, la señorita Serena Sombrero. —Lo dijo cautelosamente, como si le estuviera dando una oportunidad de escoger un nombre menos ridículo.

—Sí —respondió con la barbilla levantada.

Él asintió pensativo.

—Y viene de…

—París.

—Y está en Londres porque… —siguió preguntando.

—Porque quería conocerlo. —No tenía ninguna necesidad de ver cómo esa atractiva cara se volvía tan cínica como la del cochero o la del mayordomo si le decía que era realmente la hermana de lady Grantham.

Él rió.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Con lo bien que íbamos con tanta sinceridad, señorita Chapeau! Deje que reformule mi pregunta ¿De quién está huyendo exactamente?

—No estoy huyendo de nadie. —Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la voz tranquila.

—Entonces es que viene a buscar a alguien —rectificó ágilmente.

—Creía que estábamos discutiendo la forma de compensarlo, señor Kou, y no las razones de mi viaje.—Sus palabras destilaban irritación contenida.

—Tal vez lo que yo quiero de usted como pago de su deuda es información.

Eso parecía razonable aunque muy poco caballeroso, así que permaneció en silencio. Estaba empezando a ponerse furiosa.

—Parece que ha mejorado su manera de hablar mi idioma —añadió de repente.

—Será porque ya no estoy… —«Nerviosa» pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que era más sensato no confesarle ese detalle a él.

—¿Huyendo de alguien? —intervino él, solícito.

Ella giró sobre sus talones como si se dispusiera a irse. Él no sabía que no tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir y sospechaba que intentaría retenerla; le pareció una excelente manera de dejar clara su postura.

—Está bien —se apresuró a decir. La risa resonaba lejanamente en su voz—. Mis disculpas por haberla molestado de nuevo con mi curiosidad, señorita Chapeau. A partir de ahora me limitaré a hacer preguntas que tengan que ver con su deuda. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretende quedarse en esta ciudad?

Ella dudó un momento.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tiene algo de dinero?

Se quedó callada.

—Es una pregunta muy simple, señorita Chapeau. —Empezaba a sonar un poco impaciente—. Se puede responder con un sí o un no. Es obvio que está aquí, en el White Lily, porque no tiene dinero o porque no tiene ninguna otra opción. Aunque también puede ser que me haya encontrado tan irresistible que…

—No —le interrumpió ella.

Él sonrió. Maldito truhán. La había conducido de tal manera que ahora estaba arrinconada y no le quedaba otro remedio que admitir su enorme vulnerabilidad: lo cierto era que ahora mismo no tenía un penique. Tendría que tener cuidado de no dar por sentado que ella era más lista que él, a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ropas demasiado llamativas y su chabacano teatro. Y no podía dejar de tener en cuenta que entre sus amigos se incluían conductores de coches de alquiler, salteadores de caminos y sólo Dios sabría qué otros especímenes.

—No tiene dinero —repitió pensativo examinándola de arriba abajo sin pestañear. Sus ojos eran tan claros que le parecía casi injusto no poder leer los pensamientos que pasaban tras ellos.

Se fijó distraídamente en que tenía unos hombros desconcertantemente anchos.

—¿Así que necesita un sitio donde alojarse?

Tras una breve duda, asintió.

—¿Cree que sabría bailar, señorita Chapeau?

—Por supuesto. —La contundencia de la respuesta fue sorprendente incluso para ella misma.

—No estoy hablando de un vals precisamente…

—Ni yo.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio y entonces, extrañamente, Serena creyó ver algo parecido al arrepentimiento cruzando su cara durante un breve momento.

—Pues entonces ha tenido mucha suerte, porque yo soy el propietario de este teatro y por ello estoy en disposición de ofrecerle un empleo y un alojamiento. Además ha llegado en el momento perfecto. Venga conmigo.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a la parte de atrás del teatro. Serena miró hacia la puerta por la que había entrado en el White Lily; fuera era de día y estaba en ese Londres que le resultaba tan poco familiar.

Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el teatro, donde la ancha espalda y la brillante cabeza de Seiya Kou se estaban alejando rápidamente de ella.

Ya sabía en cuál de los abismos prefería hundirse.

Serena se apresuró a seguir a aquel hombre.

Seiya se detuvo ante una puerta y dio unos golpecitos para llamar. Detrás de ella se oían risitas y el susurro de tela, sonidos que le resultaron conocidos a Serena: los ruidos que había siempre en una habitación llena de mujeres, a menos que estuvieran de luto. E incluso en esas circunstancias ella conocía algunas que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció una mujer extraordinariamente bella.

—Buenos días, señor Kou —dijo casi sin aliento mientras hacía una breve reverencia.

—Buenos días, Lita. ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Están todas completamente vestidas? —preguntó con aire juguetón.

—¿Es que importa mucho eso, señor Kou? —Ella agachó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a través de las pestañas.

El soltó una carcajada que, a oídos de Serena, pareció más educada que insinuante y se quedó esperando con una especie de autoridad tranquila. Como, después de todo, él era el hombre que estaba al mando, la chica se apartó a un lado y dejó entrar a Seiya, seguido de cerca por Serena.

De repente se encontró inmersa en un verdadero batiburrillo de chicas. La habitación no tenía ventanas, aunque brillaba una luz procedente de docenas de pequeñas lámparas y las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, tocadores y sillas de madera muy gastadas. Olía poderosa y provocativamente a mujer: polvos de maquillaje y una mezcla de diferentes perfumes, jabón, maquillaje de teatro, kohl y colorete. Era un aroma que a Serena le era muy familiar porque se había vestido y pintado en camerinos iguales a ése muchísimas veces antes de una representación.

Les echó un vistazo a las chicas. Una era morena y con los ojos color azabache, otra tenía la piel de alabastro y el pelo rubio y una tercera las mejillas suaves como melocotones de invernadero. Cada una de ellas era diferente pero todas compartían un rasgo: todas eran exuberantes, redondeadas en los lugares que les gustaban a los representantes del sexo masculino (brazos, pechos, caderas). Serena podía imaginarse perfectamente las hordas de hombres que acudirían al teatro noche tras noche únicamente por el placer de mirar a su favorita (o ir detrás de ella, si tenían el dinero suficiente para permitirse esas cosas).

Se preguntó si Seiya Kou compartiría a todas esas bellas jóvenes como si se tratara de una caja de bombones.

Todo el contenido de la caja de bombones le devolvió la mirada y la examinó con la misma exhaustividad.

—¿Y qué es eso? —dijo en un murmullo una de las imponentes mujeres sin apartar los ojos de Serena. Un coro de risitas ahogadas siguió al comentario.

Seiya no lo oyó o fingió que no lo había oído. Serena apostaría por lo segundo.

—Buenas tardes a todas: Rei, Lita, Amy, Haruka y Setsuna.

Serena se perdió entre tanto nombre, así que se dedicó a examinar a las chicas. Todas muy guapas, algunas incluso impresionantes.

—Chicas, permítanme que les presente a la señorita Serena Chapeau. Va a trabajar con ustedes en el escenario. Por favor, hagan que se sienta cómoda; confío en que sabrán dispensarle la hospitalidad adecuada. Como saben, El General las estará esperando para el ensayo dentro de unos momentos. Señorita Chapeau, disculpe que no pueda quedarme más tiempo para ayudarla a instalarse, pero tengo un compromiso importante.

Serena miró a Seiya Kou; los ojos le brillaban con un regocijo algo malvado. El mensaje no pronunciado era: «Vamos a ver si esa aguja de tejer te sirve de algo ahora».

Hizo una breve reverencia y dejó a Serena a merced de las chicas.

Todos esos bonitos ojos marrones, azules y grises siguieron mirándola fijamente. Serena habría visto más hospitalidad en una hilera de carámbanos de hielo.

—Es una gallina —respondió a la pregunta anterior una de las mujeres, la que se llamaba Rei—. Desplumada y con enormes ojos de mirada fija.

Más risitas llenaron la habitación, tan musicales como si se hubieran pulsado las cuerdas de un arpa y malévolas como el cólera.

Con la barbilla levantada, Serena dejó que las risas resbalaran sobre ella. Para ella los celos eran como las hormigas en un picnic: una molestia ínfima que sólo confirmaba la grandeza de lo que era realmente importante.

Y, por supuesto, Serena estaba acostumbrada a ser considerada algo realmente importante.

—¿Le duele mucho? —le preguntó Rei con el ceño fruncido por la compasión cuando las risas se acallaron. Tirabuzones negros, ojos purpuras escondidos tras sedosas pestañas, labios que eran almohadones de suave rosa… Todo eso era Rei.

Sylvie sabía que la estaban empujando claramente hacia una trampa de algún tipo, pero aparte de fingir que estaba sorda, cosa que ninguna bailarina podía hacer de forma convincente, no le quedaba más opción que responder. Pensó que lo mejor sería empezar intentando ser educada.

—Discúlpeme, pero ¿qué es lo que me duele, _mademoiselle_?

—La vara que tiene metida por el culo, ¿le duele mucho?

Otro estallido de risas, algunas de ellas de anticipación ante la respuesta.

—Oh, no tanto como los celos —respondió Serena tranquilamente—. O eso me han dicho.

Un silencio atónito. Y después un «¡Ah!» generalizado a la vez que un respingo de una de las bailarinas por la admiración o tal vez el terror ante lo que podía hacer Rei.

El suave rostro de Rei se volvió escarlata. Serena vio que los dedos de la mujer se crispaban alrededor del mango del cepillo de pelo que tenía en la mano.

—¿Es que los celos duelen? —susurró una chica llamada Haruka que parecía tener una curiosidad genuina. La bailarina que estaba a su lado le dio un fuerte codazo.

—¿Por qué iba a tener celos de una gallina desplumada? —Rei se volvió y miró encantada y con renovada satisfacción su incomparable reflejo en el espejo, aunque su cara parecía algo más arrebolada que minutos antes. En ese momento, sus hombros cayeron, relajados; había recuperado la confianza. Se pasó una vez más el cepillo por todo su brillante cabello y luego se lo acarició suavemente como para reafirmarse en su posición.

Serena acababa de abrir la boca para responder al comentario de la gallina, cuando un hombrecillo pequeño (muy pequeño) entró tan rápido en la habitación que sólo se pudo distinguir una mancha borrosa de ropa brillante. Su irrupción provocó que todo el mundo diera un respingo.

—Se han pasado cinco minutos de la hora —vociferó—. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo, chicas? —Vio a Serena, se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista para mirarla mientras sus gruesas cejas se unían para formar un ceño fruncido—. ¿Y usted quién es?

Ah, la versión de _Monsieur_ Favre a escala del White Lily, sin duda…

—Soy la señorita Serena Chapeau —dijo con una reverencia.

El hombre no se inclinó en respuesta ni se presentó. Siguió con el ceño fruncido y continuó mirándola fijamente como si su presencia fuera tan incongruente que no fuera capaz de descifrar cuál era el propósito que la había llevado allí.

—El señor Kou me ha contratado —explicó ella finalmente.

—Ah —dijo el hombrecillo al fin. A Serena le pareció la sílaba más cínica que había oído en su vida.

Los ojos del hombrecillo recorrieron sus hombros, su torso, volvieron a sus brazos y al fin se detuvieron en su rostro. El escrutinio no fue del todo despreciativo, pero era más bien del tipo que se le aplica a una inversión potencial, como un carruaje, una pieza de ganado o una bandeja de plata, que el que se merece una mujer. Serena estaba acostumbrada a que la examinaran desapasionadamente (al fin y al cabo no era más que un vehículo para la danza) y por lo tanto se esperaba cierta cantidad de frialdad.

Pero, aun así, ese hombrecillo no sabía nada de ella, ni ella lo conocía a él, así que todo aquello comenzaba a herir su orgullo.

Ella también lo miró fijamente (y tuvo que bajar la vista un poco para hacerlo) y sintió que erguía un poco más la espalda.

Entonces él llegó a algún tipo de conclusión; ella pudo verlo en su cara, una especie de seriedad cautelosa bastante peculiar.

—Yo…, tengo que hablar con el señor Kou. —Sonó irónico—. Hasta que lo haga, señorita Chapeau, por favor, espere aquí. Chicas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Me reuniré con ustedes en breves momentos.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación detrás de El General, deslizando unas miradas afiladas como uñas por encima de Serena mientras salían.

Seiya ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando El General irrumpió en su despacho, pero los papeles se agitaron por la corriente de aire que provocó. Consiguió sujetarlos justo a tiempo.

—Es una bailarina de verdad, Seiya. De ballet.

—Lo sé, General. Por eso la he contratado. Ve y dile lo que tiene que hacer.

Seiya se estaba impacientando un poco. Tenía la camisa remangada y la pila de correspondencia que necesitaba de su atención le parecía sobrecogedoramente alta esa mañana: facturas, invitaciones, cuentas de gastos y beneficios, sobornos a Crumstead, el hombre del rey, para que mirara hacia otra parte en lo que se refería a las producciones más bien subidas de tono del White Lily, cartas de mujeres que le suplicaban una pensión. Algún día tendría que contratar a alguien para que se ocupara de todo eso por él: clasificar, ordenar, responder… De hecho, en menos de una hora tendría que intentar encandilar a un grupo de inversores con unos planes que podrían hacer posible esa contratación. Y una vez que El Emporio del Caballero se convirtiera en un negocio próspero…

Seiya levantó la vista sorprendido por el juicio que acababa de emitir El General. Y, la verdad, también por su tono. Cautela e ira mezclada con una especie de… Bueno, podría decirse que anhelo si eso no sonara tan poético. Y él no tenía ninguna inclinación por la poesía.

—¿Te ha dicho ella que baila ballet?

—No —respondió lacónicamente El General, y no dijo nada más.

Seiya estudió a su amigo durante un divertido momento. No dudaba de la veracidad de lo que acababa de decir.

Hacía muchos años que eran socios, pero El General no le había contado la mayor parte de su historia; solamente se le escapaban pequeños retazos de vez en cuando, Seiya había aprendido a ser paciente y no entrometerse. Le gustaba poder disfrutar de cómo se iba desplegando la historia progresivamente.

—¿Qué hace de una bailarina de ballet una bailarina de verdad, General? —dijo algo irritado—. Con el ballet no se gana dinero. El maldito rey es el único que quiere ir a ver una representación de ballet. Bueno, y también las mujeres.

—Traerá problemas, escucha lo que te digo. Es algo que tiene en esa espalda suya… —explicó El General crípticamente.

En ese momento Seiya no pudo evitarlo; dejó que una sonrisa fuera invadiendo su cara lentamente.

—Y en todo lo demás también, te lo garantizo.

El General se quedó sin habla durante un segundo.

—Dios, Seiya —se le quebró la voz—. No me digas que le has sonreído a esa mujer. —La sonrisa de Seiya siempre suponía problemas, invariablemente.

—Las sonrisas no funcionan con ella, General. —Seiya pudo oír el tono nostálgico de su propia voz—. Parece que nada funciona con ella.

El General cerró los ojos apretando los párpados, pareció contar hasta cinco y volvió a abrirlos.

—¿Así que por eso la has contratado? ¿Para seguir practicando con ella hasta que encuentres lo que sí funciona?

—Oh, por todos los santos… —Seiya se recostó en su silla—. Quédate tranquilo, General. Es una mujer guapa. Vino buscando trabajo. Yo le di un empleo. Y yo no molesto a las bailarinas, ya lo sabes. Eres consciente de que tengo una política muy estricta en ese sentido.

—Seiya, no es una mujer guapa. Es una mujer bellísima. Peor: casi seguro que es una mujer interesante. Está muy claro que sabe muy bien lo que tiene y de lo que es capaz. Y no le sobra ni un gramo de carne. ¿Adónde demonios quieres que la mire el público? Si al menos tuviera pechos, yo podría…

—Será algo diferente, General —dijo Seiya conciliador—. Y a nuestros espectadores les gusta la novedad.

—Traerá problemas —repitió El General amargamente—. Ya los está trayendo. Encontré a las otras bailarinas mirándola como una jauría de sabuesos que quisieran lanzarse sobre un zorro.

Seiya sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario.

—Apuesto a que sabe arreglárselas.

—De hecho he visto que Rei estaba roja como un tomate. —El General parecía indignado.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Seiya con genuino interés, preguntándose qué demonios le habría dicho esa loca de la señorita Chapeau a Rei, una mujer que era suave como un melocotón por fuera pero dura como un adoquín de las calles de Londres por dentro, para sacarle los colores.

No obstante se dio cuenta de que, por un arrebato suyo, probablemente acababa de complicarle la vida a El General, de forma muy egoísta y tremendamente impropia de él, al introducir un elemento discordante en su pequeño grupo de bailarinas. Eso requería que los bailes volvieran a montarse, que se arreglaran los vestidos y que se establecieran nuevas alianzas. Lo normal era que todo el mundo fuera avisado con mucha antelación de que iba a suceder algo como eso, precisamente por todas esas razones. Se estaba planeando, discutiendo y ensayando un nuevo espectáculo. La idea era encontrar a la chica perfecta y contratarla después de muchas reflexiones y consideraciones, dado que el número de chicas que estaban deseando que les dieran un trabajo en el White Lily era cada día más impresionante. Eso hacía que Seiya se sintiese algo culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

La verdad era que había instalado deliberadamente a Serena con las bailarinas para mantenerla lejos de su alcance. Había aparecido de repente y él e había visto sacudido por una miríada de sensaciones conflictivas y confusas. Por eso había reaccionado instintivamente, sin importarle nada, como si esquivara una bala de mosquete o una corneta. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya estaba hecho y él era una persona obstinada, así que no estaba por la labor de deshacerlo sólo para agradar a El General.

—Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás estupendamente, como siempre, General.

Nada más decir eso, Seiya observó con interés cómo el pecho de su amigo se hinchaba con una profunda inhalación y después se hundía de nuevo con una exhalación de paciencia exagerada; una corriente de aire que hizo que se agitaran su pañuelo y los papeles que se apilaban en una esquina del escritorio de Seiya, dado que él no era mucho más alto que la mesa en cuestión. Seiya consiguió volver a sujetar los papeles justo antes de que salieran volando. Se dijo que tenía que hacerse con un pisapapeles.

—Construí un maldito castillo en una semana porque tú me lo pediste, Seiya. Y no me quejé. Me aseguré de que tuviéramos trajes para un grupo de damiselas. Y no me quejé. Y ahora resulta que has…

—Y les encantó, ¿no es cierto? Al público le encantaron esas damiselas en apuros… Y la canción sobre las lanzas…

Su silencio fue como una afirmación.

—Y a ti te encantó el sonido de las monedas tintineando en tu bolsillo, ¿a que sí, General?

—No, prefiero los bolsillos que no hacen ruido, Seiya.

Seiya sonrió. Menudo carácter tenía El General. Y un verdadero don para el sarcasmo. Pero su tono había pasado de iracundo a irónico y pronto pasaría a resignado, lo sabía. Así que Seiya no dijo nada más y se limitó a esperar que llegara ese momento; sabía que podía convencer a cualquiera con su encanto si se lo proponía.

—Deberías haberme consultado antes de contratarla, Seiya. Es lo que sueles hacer.

—Sí que debería —concedió Seiya gentilmente—. Y me disculpo por no haberlo hecho. Pero creo que tú deberías aprender a confiar en mi instinto.

—Tu instinto como hombre de negocios es impecable, Seiya. Pero tu instinto como hombre te acaba metiendo constantemente en duelos. Y algún día hará que te maten, sin duda.

El General se le quedó mirando desafiante y cuando quedó claro que a Seiya no se le ocurría nada superficial que decir, ese desafío se metamorfoseó en una especie de satisfacción que no tenía nada de triunfo.

—General, hace más de quince minutos que pasó la hora —dijo Seiya finalmente. Era un comentario cruel, lo sabía, pero era el único recurso que le quedaba.

El General dio un salto, soltó un juramento y después salió del despacho como una tromba.

Seiya suspiró con media sonrisa en la cara y volvió a la pila de correo. Frunció el ceño cuando tocó una de las cartas. La cogió con cuidado y la observó. Vio la dirección que llevaba en el remite y se quedó muy quieto: Little Swathing, Kent.

La abrió.

«_Estaríamos encantados de recibirlo si desea volver de nuevo_.»

Fría, formal, educada. Pero estaba claro que hablaba de alguien que se había tragado su orgullo o que había abandonado sus reservas al fin, gracias a su propia campaña de insistencia.

Había estado haciendo el viaje una vez a la semana durante meses. Pero ese mismo día se había encontrado con que los ocupantes de la pequeña casita de Kent no estaban en casa. Y ahora eso.

Seiya sujetó la carta y se la quedó mirando, consciente de la ironía.

Ahora que le habían concedido lo que llevaba persiguiendo con total obstinación durante meses, ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que realmente quería.

Serena llevaba esperando en el camerino, ya a solas, unos diez minutos aproximadamente cuando la chica llamada Amy apareció. Serena estuvo a punto de sonreír. «Así que Amy es la flor con menos espinas del particular jardín de este teatro. » El gran estratega que era sin duda El General había decidido no dejar todavía a Serena a solas con alguna otra que fuera más desafiante, como Rei u otra parecida. Amy miró a Serena sin ninguna emoción específica aparte de una curiosidad divertida. Serena empezaba a sospechar que ésa era la expresión más común en Amy. Y era una lástima, porque Amy tenía el tipo de belleza que podía hacer que los hombres se quedaran con la boca abierta: un cabello y unos ojos brillantes, azules como la profundidad del mar, y un suave rubor natural en sus mejillas de alabastro. Pero le faltaba el fuego que le proporcionaría ser consciente del potencial de sus cualidades, que era lo que podría fascinar realmente a un hombre hasta el punto de querer apartarla de todos los demás. Seguramente algún día acabaría mimada hasta la extenuación por un caballero viejo y rico en busca de una amante poco exigente.

Pero Amy lucía su belleza tan despreocupadamente como su vestido. Como si supiera de antemano lo que Serena acababa de deducir, como si fuera consciente de que todo eso era sólo temporal, únicamente parte del espectáculo.

—¿Así que eres francesa? —preguntó Amy mientras abría de par en par un enorme armario de madera con una leve inflexión para indicar que acababa de hacer una pregunta—. ¿De verdad?

«Sí. No. No estoy segura.»

—Sí. —Era la respuesta más simple.

—Bueno, supongo que El General querrá que hoy seas un hada, como el resto de nosotras, así que… Vas a necesitar una varita… —Cuando Rose rebuscó un poco en el armario empezaron a caer cosas por todos los lados. De repente una varita de madera con una estrella pintada en la punta golpeó el suelo. Amy la recogió y la apartó a un lado—. Era la de Hotaru. Hotaru era la chica que estaba antes que tú.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, se desmayaría. Iba a tener que vestirse de hada para ganarse la manutención. En vez de pensar, Serena decidió que sería mejor hacer preguntas.

—¿La chica que estaba antes que yo?

—Se fue. Hace unos meses. Se dice que al señor Kou dejó de interesarle y le buscó un buen «arreglo». —Amy susurró la última palabra con toda la intención e hizo un gesto con las manos sobre su vientre.

—¿Dices que «dejó de interesarle»? —repitió Serena espantada. Estaba casi segura de lo que implicaba esa frase y más teniendo en cuenta que había hecho un «arreglo» con la chica, es decir, que la había mandado bien lejos.

—Claro, no creo que pudiera subir al escenario cuando se pusiera gorda, ¿no te parece? —comentó Amy muy pragmáticamente mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante como si estuviera abrazando una enorme calabaza invisible—. Un día estaba aquí, llorando y todo eso, diciéndole a Rei que había ido a hablar con el señor Kou de sus problemas y al siguiente ya no volvió. No la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Amy se volvió y estudió a Serena durante un momento. Aparentemente estaba considerando si contarle algo o no. A juzgar por la expresión de Amy estaba claro que se trataba de algo interesante.

—Rei dice que el señor Kou era el padre de la criatura.

Un escalofrío de horror atenazó el estómago de Serena.

Amy asintió, encantada al ver la expresión de la cara de la nueva bailarina.

—Bueno, pero Rei dice muchas cosas —añadió Amy con cierto asombro, como si no pudiera imaginarse por qué alguien querría decir más de lo que es estrictamente necesario.

—¿Y tú no le crees?

Amy dudó y después se encogió de hombros.

—El señor Kou… La verdad es que no creo que fuera a tocar a ninguna de las chicas que trabajan para él.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —se encontró preguntando Serena.

«¿Y a quién toca entonces?»

—Todas lo hemos intentado, ¿sabes? —Amy sonrió al confesar eso—. Pero el señor Kou es indiferente a todo eso. No quiere tonterías en lo que respecta al White Lily ni con las chicas que trabajan aquí. Sólo nos dedica sonrisas hasta que nos acabamos rindiendo.

Interesante, teniendo en cuenta que ese hombre parecía tan inclinado a la frivolidad como al peligro.

—¿Entonces por qué dijo Rei una cosa como ésa?

—Porque él no quiere tener nada que ver con ella, aunque ella no ha dejado de intentarlo una y otra vez. Ella creía que era por Hotaru. Decía que Hotaru era la favorita del señor Kou. Y lo cierto es que él sí que parecía preferirla a ella. Se reía con ella, ¿sabes? Y no ha contratado a otra chica; hasta hoy. Y han pasado muchos meses. Rei quiere al señor Kou para ella. Pero bueno, ¿no lo queremos todas en el fondo?

«No. Sí. No estoy segura.»

Serena fue lo suficientemente sensata para ignorar la pregunta, que de todas maneras parecía retórica. Se dijo, alegremente y con total naturalidad, que si el atractivo del señor Kou era universal, era comprensible que fuera compartido y entendido por cualquier mujer.

—Pero el señor Kou desde que Hotaru se fue, se va aproximadamente una vez a la semana a Kent. Oí que se lo decía una vez a El General. Nadie sabe por qué. Ni siquiera El General. Ni La Reina.

—¿«Reina»? —SErena tenía entendido que en Inglaterra era un rey el que ocupaba el trono Tal vez se tratara de otro título honorífico, como El General.

—Kakyuu —se limitó a decir Amy, como si eso lo aclarara todo—. Ella tiene su propio camerino y le permiten entretener a sus invitados y a las personas importantes. No tiene nada que ver con las demás bailarinas. Seguro que la ves pronto. Pero ella no habla con las que son como nosotras.

Ah, una diva. A Serena le sonaba ese tipo de mujer, dado que ella era algo así como una de ellas.

—Pero sí que vienen damas a ver al señor Kou —se apresuró Amy a aclararle a Serena, como si el hecho de que no tocara a las bailarinas pusiera su masculinidad en cuestión—. Llorando y suplicando verlo. Y siempre hay maridos retando a duelo a nuestro señor Kou. Y eso que no es un caballero. Es que es muy buen tirador.

—¿Duelos? ¿Participa en duelos?

—Es el mejor tirador de todo Londres. Siempre da en el blanco.

Serena sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se preguntó si los duelos serían legales en Londres; lo dudaba, porque en París no lo eran. Entonces recordó el brillo de la pistola en la manga de Seiya Kou cuando salió al claro para enfrentarse con los salteadores.

—¿Y mata gente?

—¿Matar? —Amy sonó algo consternada. Sólo un poco. Serena se preguntó si Amy experimentaría alguna emoción con cierta intensidad; dadas las tormentas emocionales que le producían sus propias pasiones, sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al imaginarse cómo sería dejarse llevar cómodamente por la corriente de los dramas cotidianos de la vida—. ¡Oh, no! Se disparan el uno al otro, pero aparentan que todo el mundo falla.

¿Seiya Kou se dedicaba habitualmente a disparar a gente y a dejar que ellos le dispararan? ¿A disparar a los maridos de otras mujeres?

—Y El General… Él… —Serena se detuvo un momento para pensar en la palabra—. ¿Se encarga de los bailes?

—Sí. El inventa los espectáculos. Pero él también tiene que responder ante el señor Kou, y es el señor Kou el que tiene las grandes ideas. Un espectáculo por noche, todas las noches excepto los domingos, tres actos como mínimo, seis u ocho canciones normalmente. Al señor Kou le gusta mezclar un poco de todo y parece tener una idea nueva cada semana. Lo hace para tenernos ocupadas. Tenemos ensayo todos los días y dura todo el tiempo que quiera El General. Es mucho trabajo, pero la paga es buena y el señor Kou cuida de nosotras.

«¿Mucho trabajo?.» Serena se preguntó que implicarían esos bailes.

—¿Vives aquí, en el teatro, Amy?

—¿En el teatro? —Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de par en par por la perplejidad—. No. Tengo mi propia habitación en esta calle, un poco más arriba. El señor Kou paga bastante bien. Todos podemos permitirnos nuestras propias habitaciones, tanto la chicas como Poe y Stark, los chicos que guardan la puerta de atrás del escenario. Y también Jack, que se ocupa de guardar la puerta del vestuario, y los chicos que trabajan para El General. Pero sí que hay habitaciones aquí en el White Lily, subiendo las escaleras. En el pasado fue una gran mansión. ¿Dónde vives tú, Serena?

No sabía qué responder a esa pregunta. Pero se vio librada de dar una respuesta porque la mitad superior del cuerpo de Amy desapareció en el interior del armario y comenzó a escarbar allí, claramente en busca de algo.

Emergió con un vestido hecho de una ligera y vaporosa tela de color rosa pálido con un forro algo así como plateado. Eso cubriría tanto la carne como la niebla, pero con luces tenues no se podría saber exactamente lo que había debajo de la tela. Serena lo miró con cierto recelo.

—Aquí está. Tienes cinco minutos antes de que a El General le dé un ataque. Te ayudaré con las cintas.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse de ropa delante de otras mujeres; la modestia era algo frívolo cuando una era una bailarina que se preparaba para una representación. Pero de repente Serena fue profundamente consciente de lo menuda que era, una rama de sauce comparada con esas chicas tan claramente exuberantes. Era como si todo lo que era superfluo para el ballet se hubiera fundido y escapado de su cuerpo, dejando atrás sólo lo que era necesario para cumplir las órdenes de Monsieur Favre; sólo músculo elegante. Se volvió y le dio la espalda a Amy; ésta se afanó en soltar las cintas de su vestido de luto. Observó a Serena mientras se metía en el vestido de hada con verdadera curiosidad.

El vestido era demasiado grande y le colgaba desde los hombros, exponiendo una gran parte de su pecho; por muy poco no dejaba vergonzosamente al descubierto todo su escote. Y también la cinta de la que colgaba la miniatura de su madre. Serena se cubrió con la mano para ocultarla.

—A El General no le va a gustar que lleves corsé, pero es que no tienes mucho pecho, ¿no?

¿Cómo demonios iba a responder a eso? Con ironía, decidió Serena.

—No, supongo que no.

—Ummmm. El corsé ayuda a… —Amy se cogió sus propios pechos turgentes con ambas manos y se los empujó hacia arriba para ilustrar lo que decía—. Hará que parezca que tienes un poco más.

Serena agradeció que Amy estuviera intentando ayudar, pero hasta entonces, en el campo en que solía trabajar ella, los pechos resultaban tan útiles como un par de lastres; en otras palabras, estorbaban. Sintió que se iba acalorando por la indignación.

Y cuando Amy le pasó la varita de madera y ella se volvió para mirarse en el espejo, su indignación llegó al culmen.

Pero, un momento. Amy seguía rebuscando en el armario. Al fin sacó un par de alas de una tela transparente y luminosa ingeniosamente estirada sobre una estructura de alambres y con un par de tiras para ajustárselas. Una verdadera obra de ingeniería, tenía que admitirlo. Y las admiraría más si no tuviera que ponérselas.

Pero Amy se las tendió y Serena las cogió resignada. Pasó los delgados brazos por el centro de los tirantes y… _¡voilá!_ Ya era un hada.

Las alas eran preciosas, no podía negarlo. Eran propias de un diseño para la Ópera de París, donde solamente se contrataba a las mejores y más ingeniosas costureras.

—¿Por qué te contrató el señor Kou? —quiso saber Amy.

Ahora que había comprobado que su cuerpo no era del tipo que solía haber en el White Lily, aparentemente no podía evitar la pregunta.

Serena decidió que crear un halo de misterio a su alrededor sería una fantástica estrategia defensiva durante su estancia en ese teatro.

—El señor Serena y yo coincidimos en un coche-correo que fue asaltado. Tuve que besar a uno de los bandidos para que nos dejaran marchar.

Los ojos oscuros de Amy se la quedaron mirando fijamente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó.

En pocas palabras: si Serena era capaz de besar a un salteador de caminos, ¿qué más sería capaz de hacer?

Serena se sintió absurdamente satisfecha. Puede que fuera delgada y que no le sentara bien el traje de hada, pero todavía era capaz de causar impresión.

—Lo más curioso es que ha sido todo de repente. Suele llevar bastante tiempo encontrar una chica nueva. Dínoslo a nosotras. Ya pensábamos que nunca iban a reemplazar a Hotaru. Así que has sido toda una sorpresa.

«Supongo que sí.»

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, aca esta el cuarto capítulo. Que les parece hasta ahora la historia? Dejen sus comentarios :)<strong>


	6. Chapter V

******Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

El General examinó a Serena desapasionadamente: el vestido que le quedaba grande, la varita y la expresión estudiadamente estoica en la cara.

—Los trajes van a necesitar un arreglo significativo. ¿Se te da bien el arte de la aguja, Serena?

—Supongo que querrá decir «señorita Chapeau» —respondió casi en un acto reflejo. Tal vez eso había sido un error, pero estaba bastante irritada y sentía su dignidad aplastada por ese vestido y por la opinión que había expresado Amy sobre sus pechos—. Mis habilidades con la aguja son las adecuadas.

—Puede que te hayas dado cuenta de que aquí no le damos mucha importancia al protocolo, Serena. Bien chicas, tomad posiciones. Serena, debido a tu altura, ponte entre Rei y Lita.

—¿Y su nombre? —Serena pensó que debería haber comido algo cuando el señor Kou se lo ofreció, porque sabía que su genio afloraba antes cuando tenía el estómago vacío. Y ahora se sentía tentada a correr algunos riesgos.

Él fijó en Serena una mirada que sin duda pretendía intimidarla.

—El General —dijo al fin—. El General. —La observó con unos ojos oscuros que parecía que podrían atravesarla—. Bien, Luna, si quieres empezar…

—¿Su nombre de pila es «El»? —dijo Serena suavemente.

Serena oyó lo que parecía un respingo colectivo. Provenía de las otras chicas.

El General se volvió lentamente y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Entonces debo llamarle «El»? —Siguió presionándolo con toda la calma del mundo, obteniendo un cierto placer perverso y temerario con esa acción.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío… —susurró Amy con cierto regocijo latente.

—¡Oh no, no, no, no! —siseó otra de las bailarinas.

El General murmuró algo; Serena juraría que acababa de pronunciar el nombre de Seiya Kou en vano. Inspiró hondo y pareció estar contando.

Y entonces le sonrió a Serena.

—Sí. Por favor, llámame «El». O «Pastelito». O tal vez «Divino Cabrón». No importa cómo me llames, porque no tendrás necesidad de dirigirte a mí para nada. Yo me dirigiré a ti, Serena. Así que si eres tan amable de colocarte entre Rei y Lita. Supongo que serás capaz de moverte al ritmo de la música, ¿verdad?

Las últimas palabras tenían un retintín irónico especial que desconcertó un poco a Serena.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda —dijo solemnemente.

—¡Luna! —vociferó El General.

La tal Luna, una mujer de pelo claro que parecía tremendamente simple comparada con el resto de las bailarinas del teatro (era más bien rechoncha, saludable y de cara agradable, como la mujer de un granjero) dio un salto ante el grito y se sentó al pianoforte. Sus dedos encontraron la partitura y se pusieron a tocar una melodía que seguía el ritmo de un vals, pero que sonaba tintineante y descarada.

Las chicas que había en el escenario comenzaron a mecerse haciendo graciosos arcos de un lado a otro con las varitas por encima de sus cabezas.

Eso no era un reto para Serena; consiguió dominar el movimiento ondulante con bastante rapidez.

Se dio cuenta de que El General no apartaba los ojos de ella y juraría que incluso parecía algo divertido.

Pero el movimiento sinuoso era agradable a su manera y bastante inofensivo, a pesar de las varitas, los vestidos vergonzosamente transparentes y el par de alas. Incluso podía imaginarse lo bonito que se vería todo aquello bajo los focos durante la representación, todo brillo y belleza.

—¡Sonrían, chicas! —bramó El General.

Hileras de bonitos dientes aparecieron al instante. Serena sospechó que la suya se parecería más a una mueca, pero aun así curvó las comisuras de los labios.

La música siguió tintineando unos pocos compases más y entonces las chicas giraron sobre sí mismas hasta quedar de espaldas al público sin dejar de agitar las varitas en apretados círculos por encima de sus cabezas durante todo el movimiento. Después se tomaron de los brazos. Serena pudo seguir el movimiento sin mucho esfuerzo; no tenía muchas ganas de tocar a Rei, pero lo hizo, y también tomó el brazo de Lita mientras seguía meciéndose a un lado y a otro.

Eso era un juego de niños; podría hacerlo dormida. De hecho dormir era algo que le apetecía bastante.

Entonces la hilera de chicas se agachó, todas pusieron los traseros en pompa y gritaron « ¡Yiiiijiiii! », arrastrando a la sobresaltada Serena con ellas.

Y en un momento estaban de nuevo de pie, erguidas y meciéndose sin parar.

—¡Que se vea más ese trasero la próxima vez, Lita! ¡Bien arriba! —ordenó El General como si estuviera dirigiendo las maniobras de las tropas.

Siguieron meciéndose otro compás, agitando las varitas y ¡Oh, Dios mío! De nuevo…

—Yiiiijiiii!

Otra vez: las barbillas tocaron las rodillas, las retaguardias expuestas en el aire y sus dos compañeras tirando de Serena hacia abajo.

Al subir, los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos de par en par y casi llorando por el horror.

—Apenas se ve ese trasero, Serena. Tienes que ir a ver a la costurera inmediatamente y hacer que te arreglen ese vestido —bramó El General por encima de la música—. Y tienes que decir « Yiiiijiiii! ». Quiero oírlo. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, Serena se soltó de los brazos de Rei y de Lita y salió corriendo a ciegas por las escalerillas del escenario, huyendo instintivamente de lo que a ella le parecían las cosas que había intentado evitar durante toda su vida.

No estaba muy segura de hacia dónde se dirigía, pero «lejos» le parecía suficiente en ese momento. Parecía encaminarse a la puerta del White Lily.

Estuvo a punto de chocar de lleno con un pecho musculoso que parecía un muro cubierto de tela. Se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista para mirar la cara de Seiya Kou.

—¿Se ha cansado tan pronto de bailar, señorita Chapeau?

—¿Traseros agachados y « ¡Yiiiiiii!»? —balbuceó Serena furiosa, agitando las manos sin sentido e incapaz de demostrar todo el horror que sentía—. Eso no es bailar, señor Kou.

—Tiene que estar allí de pie, moverse, sonreír. —Se le veía claramente confundido—. Claro que eso es bailar. El público paga un buen dinero por esos traseros y ese «¡Yiiiijiiii! », señorita Chapeau. ¿Es que «bailar» significa otra cosa en francés? —Entonces comprendió y frunció el ceño—. ¡Oh! Creo que ya veo por dónde va. Me temo que nadie pagaría para ver bailar —Seiya hizo un pausa como para darle el énfasis justo a la palabra y finalmente dijo cautelosamente— _ballet_, si es que es a eso a lo que se refiere. No se gana dinero con eso.

Serena se quedo rígida un momento. ¿Cómo demonios había sabido qué…? Inspiró hondo.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer en el teatro para ganarme mi manutención? —Consiguió hacer la pregunta con una voz firme.

Deseaba desesperadamente, con todas sus fuerzas, que él no viera en la pregunta ninguna insinuación lasciva.

No debería haberse preocupado por eso.

—¿Canta? —preguntó. Se veía que se estaba esforzando en pensar algo.

—Bueno… —Serena podía seguir la melodía, pero la mayor parte de las veces la melodía podía con ella. Era su cuerpo, no su voz, lo que se adaptaba tan bien a la música—. Sí. —Lo que en parte era cierto.

—Pero, canta ¿bien? —Parecía desagradado por la sola idea—. Verá, no queremos asustar al público con canciones exquisitas. La mayoría de los hombres que vienen aquí pueden escuchar sopranos en su salón. Vienen aquí para huir de esas cantantes de sus salones. Las sopranos les recuerdan las largas noches con sus esposas.

—Nadie me invitaría a cantar en un salón —dijo Serena con toda sinceridad.

—¿Entonces preferiría cantar canciones procaces?

Parpadeó.

—¿Canciones proca…? —Las palabras comenzaron a salirle como una risa ahogada, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada de humor en su cara. Se trataba de una pregunta directa. Era un hombre de negocios intentando averiguar cómo aprovechar una inversión. Ella era la inversión.

—Sí, canciones procaces —reiteró impaciente—. Como por ejemplo: —Seiya se detuvo a pensar. Después echó atrás la cabeza y, con una sorprendente voz de tenor, entonó:

_Nell era una jovencita bella y singular_

_que, hasta que Lord Adair apareció, había decidido su virtud guardar._

_Pero él se la llevó una mañana de verano a montar_

_y después le regaló un collar de cuentas como pelotas por dejarse acompañar._

_De cuentas como pelotas un collar_

_¡Oooooh!_

_Por dejarse acompañar…_

Después la miró.

—Una canción procaz —concluyó bruscamente.

Pero la expresión de su cara contrastaba tan claramente con el contenido de la canción, que la incredulidad luchaba con la hilaridad mientras ella pensaba que podía decir después de eso.

—Bonita canción —dijo al fin con actitud solemne—. Quizá sería mejor que la cantara usted a que la cante yo.

—Oh, lo haría si creyera que alguien pagaría por verme a mí maquillado y con un vestido —le aseguró Seiya con gesto serio.

—¿Y está seguro de que nadie lo haría?

Las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, porque ésa era precisamente la frase que cualquier coqueta consumada no habría podido resistirse a decir en circunstancias similares. Se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que las dijo.

Y al momento siguiente se sorprendió de encontrarse prácticamente sin aliento y deseando saber lo que respondería a eso Seiya Kou.

Nada, por lo que parecía. Al menos por el momento. En vez de eso la examinó con los ojos brillantes de puro placer; estaba completamente encantado con ella. La comisura de su boca se disparó hacia arriba especulativamente, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer.

—También me sé la versión francesa —dijo de repente—. Mi amigo Henri me tradujo la letra. ¿Quiere oírla?

—¿Tengo elección?

Ignoró la pregunta y apretó los párpados un momento, pensando aparentemente, rebuscando en su memoria en busca de las palabras correctas. Al fin abrió los ojos, después la boca y…

Bueno, lo que cantó estaba en francés. Pero la canción no tenía nada que ver con Nell ni con Lord Adair.

En este caso iba sobre todo lo que un hombre quería hacerle a cierta mujer, en qué posturas quería hacérselo y lo seguro que estaba, de que la mujer lo iba a disfrutar. Las pelotas tenían cierta intervención, aunque se las denominaba de forma diferente en esta versión de la canción (seguramente porque estaba en francés, claro). Pero Seiya cantó el estribillo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Tal vez lo más sorprendente era que todo rimaba muy bien.

Mientras él cantaba le surgió el calor en sus mejillas, en la boca de su estómago, subiéndole por los brazos y por todas partes mientras él entonaba los pasajes más específicos, que a su vez se iban representando vivamente en su cabeza.

Estaba segura de que ese maldito hombre acababa de inventarse la letra, allí mismo.

¡Por todos los santos! ¡Ella había bailado para reyes! Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había ruborizado de verdad. Pero ese hombre acababa de mandar a paseo toda su compostura, tan cierto como que un triángulo de bolas de billar se golpea con un taco.

Cuando terminó, el silencio cayó con la misma ceremonia que un pesado telón de terciopelo. La cara de Seiya era solemne como la de un cura, pero sus ojos brillaban como los del mismísimo demonio. Se agarró las manos a la espalda y esperó con los ojos muy abiertos a oír sus comentarios.

Serena nunca en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, pero las traidoras huían de ella justo en ese momento.

—Eso… —Tenía la voz un poco ronca. Carraspeó—. Eso no era la misma canción, señor Kou.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No lo era? —Todo inocencia—. ¡Vaya! Henri ha debido de engañarme. Tendré que tener una charla con él. O será que mi francés no es tan bueno como creía.

Ella hizo una corta pausa.

—No —aceptó lentamente—. «Bueno» no es la palabra que yo elegiría para describir su francés, señor Kou. —Esperó su respuesta y su corazón se aceleró un poco por la anticipación.

—¿«Pícaro»? —sugirió raudo—. ¿Preferiría utilizar algo como «pícaro» entonces? —Sonaba tan sincero como un colegial que intentaba averiguar la solución de un problema de aritmética.

No pudo evitarlo: soltó una carcajada. Se le escapó cuando la golpeó una oleada de humor inesperada. Había dicho exactamente lo que se esperaba que dijera a continuación en ese baile de coqueteos, y eso la alegró más de lo que debería y la dejó sin aliento, igual que cuando veía un _pas de deux_ ejecutado a la perfección.

Lo que consiguió con su risa fue darle más alas, por su puesto. La sonrisa pícara de truhán brilló un segundo.

—¿Y qué parte de la canción le ha gustado más, señorita Chapeau?

—El final —se apresuró a decir, recuperándose.

Volvió a mirarla especulativamente.

—¡Ummmm! —dijo meditando su respuesta—. Puede que eso sea cierto. —Extendió un dedo y le acarició suavemente la mandíbula furibunda—. Pero debería ver el atractivo rubor que le ha provocado el resto de la canción.

Se quedó helada. De todas las cosas atrevidas y presuntuosas que…

Él apartó la mano y se quedó mirando sus dedos un segundo; la confusión cruzó su cara y unió ambas cejas para fruncir el ceño.

Mientras, a ella la inundaba la furia; aunque él ya había apartado el dedo, su contacto seguía reverberando en ella de una forma desconcertante.

A todo esto le siguió un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, de todas maneras se trata de una canción que exacerba los sentidos, ¿no cree, señorita Chapeau?

—Solamente exacerba las ganas de oír a un buen tenor, señor Kou. —Un esfuerzo cortante y agresivo para imponer cierta distancia y recuperar lo poco que quedaba de su compostura.

Él enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad? Mis disculpas. —Sonaba verdaderamente decepcionado—. Creí que había entendido la letra, pero está claro que no y que la he juzgado mal. Usted no es más que una mera inocente después de todo.

—No soy una mera…

Sus dientes blancos y esos hoyuelos con forma de media luna aparecieron de nuevo.

—¿Decía?

Serena se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo ridículo que resultaba intentar defender su honor declarando que no era ninguna inocente. Curioso, pero había sido la palabra «mera» la que había hecho estallar su temperamento. Ella nunca había sido una «mera» en nada.

Y como no estaba segura de cómo salir de ese atolladero, prefirió permanecer en silencio.

—Ummmm… De todas formas no pensaba que lo fuera —dejó caer. Hundió una mano en su bolsillo para coger su reloj, que brilló como un minúsculo planeta en el teatro en penumbra. Lo abrió con el pulgar y al ver la hora todo en él se volvió eficiencia.

—En cuanto al asunto que tenemos entre manos, señorita Chapeau, yo no gestiono ninguna organización de beneficencia.

Ella parpadeó. Era como si acabara de terminarse un rápido tentempié de media tarde y ahora fuera el momento de apartarse de la mesa para seguir con el resto de las obligaciones del día.

—¿Perdón? —se vio obligada a responder.

—Es muy simple. Verá: puede cantar la canción procaz que yo elija, bailar con el resto de las chicas o irse. Ésas son todas sus opciones. Y sí, puede que usted sea bastante guapa, pero como ya habrá notado, la belleza no es algo fuera de lo común aquí en el White Lily. Si hubiera sido una chica del montón, ya la habría puesto de patitas en la calle. Como ya le he explicado, no me puedo permitir hacer beneficencia.

Serena se había quedado sin habla. ¿«Bastante guapa»? ¿Iba a aguantar eso cuando siempre había oído que era «bellísima»?

—A esto se le llama trabajo, señorita Chapeau. _Travailler_ creo que se dice en su idioma. Tal vez es que el concepto no le resulta familiar…

La acusación cayó con todo su peso sobre su pecho y sintió como si se le hubiera hecho un verdadero cráter allí. La indignación y la furia comenzaron a bullir, dejándola prácticamente sin aliento.

Todo lo que valoraba en la vida (la cama cómoda de la que se levantaba por las mañanas, los sonidos de las manos al golpear una contra otra en un aplauso, las flores que le llevaban cada noche al fin de la representación, las puyas de las otras chicas en el vestuario nacidas del respeto y la envidia, la tranquila adulación de todo París y la devoción de un hombre como Darien), todo, era fruto de la disciplina, el compromiso y la denodada determinación. En otras palabras, de su trabajo. ¿Qué podía saber ese… ese… rufián callejero del tipo de sudor y dolor que se requería para hacer que la gente se olvide de sí misma al verte a ti, para hacer que sus corazones se eleven cuando bailas para ellos?

Ella, con su temperamento explosivo, temerario y de respuesta veloz como una estrella fugaz, estaba casi paralizada por la furia.

—No sabe nada de mí, señor Kou. —Lo dijo en voz baja y tensa.

—¿Y eso de quién es culpa, señorita Chapeau? —respondió con toda educación, como si las oleadas de justa indignación que se veían claramente en ella no fueran más que una leve brisa veraniega.

Ella permaneció en un silencio incrédulo.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que sí sabe lo que es trabajar? —continuó con paciencia, mirando fijamente a sus silenciosos ojos azules.

—Sí, señor Kou —consiguió articular irónicamente—, le garantizo que yo podría enseñarle a usted lo que es trabajar de verdad.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que tiene razón, señorita Chapeau. Fíjese en mi trabajo, por ejemplo. No es nada difícil controlar a un grupo de mujeres bonitas. Nada, un simple juego de niños de hecho. Sí, me encantaría que me diera esa lección sobre el trabajo verdaderamente duro. Pero por ahora tendrá que llevar lo que El General quiera que lleve, hacer lo que él diga, sonreír y realizar una bonita representación junto con las otras chicas. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo o prefiere irse ahora mismo?

Escuchó sus palabras, pero por alguna razón la expresión «bastante guapa» seguía resonando en su cabeza como si tuviera allí atrapado un silbato.

De todas las cosas que ese hombre había dicho, ésa era la que más le había molestado. Qué curioso.

Se preguntó si de verdad la mandaría a la calle si se negaba a participar en aquello. Le parecía que no era tan indiferente hacia ella como quería demostrar y estuvo tentada de correr el riesgo, de soltar un farol.

«Bastante guapa.»

Pero puede que fuera uno de esos que se embelesa fácilmente con la novedad y luego se cansa con rapidez. Un hombre con esa cara, incluso aunque tuviera ese encanto tan singular, seguramente vería a las mujeres como simples premios que colocar en el pesado aparador que es la vida. Seiya Kou era como un espejo que le devolvía el reflejo del mundo: diferente, nuevo, exasperante. Vigorizante como un vaso de whisky bebido de un sorbo y probablemente igual de peligroso y adictivo.

Ella valoraba mucho su orgullo. Pero necesitaba dinero.

—¿Cuándo recibiré la paga?

¿Era la luz cambiante del día que se filtraba en el teatro o el alivio había suavizado su expresión durante un segundo?

—Cuando haya subido al escenario para hacer una representación ante el público, señorita Chapeau. Hasta entonces sólo es una aprendiz que vive de la caridad del White Lily. ¿Se queda entonces?

¿Serena Tsukino una aprendiz viviendo de la caridad?

—¿Se queda o no? —Había una leve nota de urgencia en su voz. Se preguntó si sería por preocupación ante su posible partida o porque lo estaba entreteniendo y no le dejaba ir a su siguiente cita, a la que tenía prisa por acudir, a juzgar por la mirada impaciente que le acababa de lanzar a su reloj. Tal vez financiaba ese teatro con los botines de los bandidos y ahora iba a encontrarse con Rubeus Blackmoon para repartir el producto de sus fechorías.

—Me quedo. Y… —Inspiró hondo pero no consiguió pronunciar la palabra con otra cosa que no fuera sarcasmo—. Bailaré.

Se produjo un momento de silencio antes de que él hablara de nuevo. Su vanidad decidió interpretar eso como alivio.

—Está bien. Y cuando vuelva al ensayo, haga el favor de disculparse con El General. Él ya predijo que usted traería problemas. Espero que sea capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Su tono y la rápida sonrisa que acompañó sus palabras le dejaron claro que él no tenía ninguna confianza en que fuera capaz de conseguirlo.

Y ella no se molestó en convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Y, Serena, cuando acabe, dígale a Luna que le enseñe su habitación. Le he pedido que se ocupe de que tenga algo de comer. No voy a dejar que se muera de hambre.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Él le devolvió la mirada pacientemente.

—Gracias —consiguió articular con bastante dignidad al fin, y se volvió con suma elegancia para ir a reunirse valientemente con el grupito hostil de bailarinas.

No pudo evitarlo; se volvió una sola vez para comprobar si él estaba observándola mientras se iba.

Pero no. Extrañamente se estaba contemplando los dedos otra vez, y ella juraría que tenía una expresión embelesada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chicas aqui esta el 5to capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios y haganme saber si les gusta esta hitoria... hasta el momento veo que vienen a ver mi fic pero no comentan y la verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones acerca de la historia.<strong>

**xoxo :)**


	7. Chapter VI

******Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI <strong>

Juntos podían haber financiado a todo el ejército inglés (dos veces), pero no había más que un par de nobles entre ellos: lord Jedite, un barón; Zoisite Pinkerton-Knowles , que había amasado una fortuna con sus astilleros; el mayor Nephrite Gordon, el vizconde Kunzite y algunos otros. El dinero lo habían heredado, ganado o prácticamente robado, siempre con medios completamente legales, claro. Pero lo único que le importaba a Seiya era que lo tenían y que poseían suficiente para asegurar que siempre estuvieran aburridos y en una constante y ansiosa búsqueda de novedades. Su dinero les aseguraba poder, posición y relaciones sociales, lo que era necesario para llamar a algunas puertas que aseguraran un gran éxito. Y lo habían apoyado antes, arriesgándose, tal vez como un simple divertimento, con algún proyecto temerario de los que había llevado a cabo en el White Lily; Seiya les había devuelto la inversión multiplicada por tres. Como ya tenían esos antecedentes, estaban naturalmente interesados en oír cualquier cosa que él tuviera que proponerles. Habían invitado a Seiya al club del mayor Gordon para reunirse con todos ellos. De ahí irían a cenar a alguna parte y después, muy probablemente, al White Lily.

El brandy de calidad y los buenos puros habían creado el tipo de cordialidad necesario para que les resultara más fácil abrir sus monederos; el humo que ascendía en espirales por el aire envolvía las lámparas y las caras redondas y encendidas.

Pinkerton-Knowles había llegado a desabrocharse la chaqueta y su panza, ya sin restricciones de ningún tipo, caía cómodamente sobre su regazo.

—Cuéntanos, Kou —lo animó.

A Seiya nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza sentirse intimidado por ellos, ni tampoco se le había ocurrido siquiera desear ser alguno de ellos, y precisamente por eso les caía bien. Incluso a más de uno sí que le habría gustado ser él. Pero Seiya nunca pretendía ser nada que no fuera realmente y, además, le encantaba ser quien era: medio irlandés, según las malas lenguas también medio zíngaro, y un verdadero canalla que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Por eso lo apreciaban y disfrutaban de su compañía; no lo dejarían cortejar a sus hijas, pero lo envidiaban en cierto modo, y les gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

—Caballeros. —Seiya se levantó. Más delgado que ellos, más alto y también muchísimo más guapo, todos estiraron el cuello para escucharlo—. Gracias por acceder a verme hoy.

—No, gracias a ti, Kou, por mi Molly. Y Molly te lo agradece también —dijo el mayor. Se elevó un coro de risas. Molly había pasado un tiempo empleada en el White Lily antes de que Seiya la convenciera de que se convirtiera en la amante del mayor, que la mimaba en exceso.

Al pensar en el curioso tipo de felicidad de la que disfrutaban Molly y el mayor, los pensamientos de Seiya vagaron hasta el aparentemente inocuo momento que acababa de vivir en el White Lily con la señorita Serena Chapeau. Apenas la había tocado, cosa que había hecho muchas veces con anterioridad y gran facilidad en medio de un coqueteo, sin fijarse apenas. Pero en esa ocasión no se esperaba la textura de su piel. Era tan dolorosamente perfecta. Ella daba la impresión de ser todo orgullo y acero, fuego e ingenio; tal vez por eso se había sorprendido tanto al descubrir que su piel era tan vulnerablemente suave. Pero ese descubrimiento lo había hecho sentir extrañamente incómodo e inseguro por alguna razón que no comprendía, lo cual lo irritaba mucho, ya que no podía recordar la última vez que se sintió incómodo e inseguro con respecto a algo.

—Dele recuerdos a la bella Molly de mi parte —dijo Seiya con fingida solemnidad al mismo tiempo que cogía su vaso para brindar—. Estoy encantado de haber contribuido a la felicidad de dos grandes personas como ustedes.

—¡Por Molly y el mayor! —rugió el grupo al unísono; después se dedicaron a bajar el nivel de líquido de los vasos. Finalmente se oyeron una serie de golpes secos cuando los vasos aterrizaron sobre la mesa de nuevo.

—En cuanto al negocio que tenemos entre manos, caballeros —comenzó Seiya formalmente—, creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme que el White Lily ha contribuido enormemente a nuestra… —hizo una pausa para aumentar el efecto— felicidad y al bienestar de todos durante los últimos años. Aunque, a la luz de las confidencias que se han hecho aquí hace un momento, voy a tener que concluir que de los del mayor en particular.

Se produjeron risas entre dientes y murmullos.

—Te escuchamos —dijo el mayor con vehemencia—. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Kou. Me devolviste mi anterior inversión duplicada. Tienes un verdadero don para estas cosas.

Más murmullos generalizados.

Seiya aceptó los cumplidos con un modesto gesto de la cabeza.

—Ningún hombre podría pedir mejores socios en los negocios que ustedes, caballeros. Razón por la cual les he pedido que vengan esta noche. Quería que fueran los primeros en oír hablar de… —hizo otra pausa estratégica y bajo un poco la voz— esta oportunidad exclusiva.

Pinkerton-Knowles sofocó con delicadeza un eructo con la palma de su mano.

—¿Oportunidades Kou? ¿Qué tipo de oportunidad?

—Bueno, la oportunidad de participar en una de las aventuras más audaces, seguras y lucrativas que se van a encontrar en la vida, sin duda —añadió—. ¿Quieren que siga?

Estaban todos callados y atentos como perros de presa, toda la cordialidad apartada en favor del hombre de negocios y el aventurero que todos llevaban dentro.

—Caballeros, estoy a punto de mostrarles… —Seiya, que era un verdadero amante del espectáculo, apartó las cortinas de terciopelo con flecos de la ventana y la luz entró a raudales revelando un boceto bellamente realizado apoyado sobre un caballete—. «El Emporio del Caballero», un teatro, un club de caballeros, un lugar de juego y de entretenimientos especiales, todo ello reunido en un elegante edificio de varias plantas. Y existe la posibilidad, si se es un miembro exclusivo y privado, de que El Emporio del Caballero sea también un lugar donde poder cenar de forma completamente privada con bellas mujeres después de un espectáculo nocturno.

—¿Sólo «cenar»? —apuntó alguien. Sonaba decepcionado, lo que provocó algunos silbidos.

—Únicamente cenar —repitió Seiya con aire de conmiseración—. Lo que consigan obtener de esas mujeres después de la cena, eso ya es otra cosa, claro. —Guardó silencio mientras las risas y los codazos llenaban la habitación—. Y tendrán que encontrar otro lugar para albergar esas actividades, porque el proyecto actual de El Emporio del Caballero no incluye esa eventualidad.

Una forma diplomática de decir que lo que tenía en mente no era abrir un burdel.

—Me gustaría tener su poder de persuasión, Kou.

—Y yo me alegro de que no lo tenga —respondió Seiya.

Más risas. Cuando se extinguieron quedó un silencio pensativo mientras todos ellos consideraban lo que Seiya acababa de presentar.

—¿Y la propiedad? —preguntó el mayor—. ¿Propone construir algo o comprarlo?

Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió a Seiya; preguntas específicas como ésa indicaban un verdadero interés.

—Comprarlo, renovarlo y reconstruirlo. Ya tengo en mente cuál sería la propiedad. Necesita muchos arreglos, pero aquí, detrás de mí —Seiya señaló el dibujo—, pueden ver cómo quedaría. Les invito a que vengan a verlo más de cerca si lo desean.

Todos ellos se arremolinaron alrededor de la ilustración, pasaron unos minutos en un solemne silencio mientras la examinaban y después comenzaron a dispararle preguntas a bocajarro sobre ubicación, licencias, plazos y sopranos (no, no habrá ninguna soprano). Él las fue contestando todas con mucha habilidad.

Y al fin, cuando las preguntas se quedaron en un goteo esporádico, todos volvieron a tomar asiento sin dejar de estudiar el dibujo, reflexionando. Seiya los miró a los ojos esperando pacientemente la siguiente pregunta, la más importante. Si alguien la hacía, significaría que el interés había rebasado la mera curiosidad y había echado raíces. Él no podía sacar el tema, porque eso lo pondría en una situación vulnerable.

Fue el mayor el que habló.

—Seré yo el que lo pregunte, Kou… ¿Cuánto dinero quiere que pongamos cada uno de nosotros?

Muy valientemente Seiya les dijo la cantidad.

El silencio que siguió fue del tipo que surge tras un puñetazo en el riñón.

—Por todos los santos, Kou —exclamó el mayor cuando se recuperó—. Es una idea brillante, cierto. Y si alguien puede llevarla a cabo, ése eres tú. Pero claro, tú no tienes que comprarle un carruaje a tu esposa ni mandar a un hijo a Eton o a Oxford, como yo. Y esa cantidad de dinero…

—Su hijo tiene unos cinco años, ¿no es así, mayor? —preguntó Seiya con tranquilidad—. Tenga por seguro que su inversión se habrá doblado para el momento en que el chico alcance la edad para ir a Oxford.

Se oyó una carcajada divertida y algo burlona dedicada a la falta de arrojo financiero del mayor. Bien. Empezaban a recuperarse de la impresión y a oír el leve canto de las sirenas que anuncian una buena baza. Ahora estarían más abiertos a cualquier negociación.

—Pero cualquier hijo de Seiya tampoco irá ni a Eton ni a Oxford, ¿verdad? Tienes suerte, Seiya, espero que no te ofendas. Hay que darles un buen comienzo en la vida a los hijos y eso es condenadamente caro.

Más risas.

Seiya estaba demasiado contento con la persona que era y con lo que había conseguido en la vida para que le preocupara en absoluto lo que alguien dijera de él. Además, era absurdo pensar que el hijo de un bastardo medio irlandés, medio zíngaro podría llegar a ir a Eton u Oxford y codearse con los hijos de los verdaderos nobles.

Así que rió también. Como hombre de negocios que era, sabía lo que hacía falta para vender un proyecto, y en ese caso estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Pero aunque lo que acababan de decir era cierto y siempre lo había sido, le hizo gracia darse cuenta de repente de que el contenido del comentario no lo divertía en absoluto.

Había llegado el momento de hacerse cargo de la situación de nuevo; era parte de la estrategia. Caminó hasta la cortina y la cerró, frenando abrupta y simbólicamente la visión de las potenciales riquezas y el agradable ambiente de complicidad masculina.

—Caballeros, gracias por haber aceptado realizar esta reunión conmigo hoy. Estoy buscando un grupo muy pequeño y muy selecto de inversores, hombres con visión en los que pueda confiar. Por eso, naturalmente, en los primeros que pensé fue en ustedes. Nada me agradaría más que seguir contribuyendo a su riqueza y felicidad, sin mencionar las mías propias también, claro está. —Se oyeron risas agradecidas—. Pero el dueño de la propiedad en cuestión necesita que le dé una respuesta en quince días, porque tiene otros compradores interesados en adquirirla. Háganme el favor de considerarlo más detenidamente. Si desean hacer alguna otra pregunta, ya saben dónde encontrarme…

—¡Sólo hay que seguir el rastro de las mujeres! —exclamó alguien que había tomado demasiado brandy.

—¡O mirar después de medianoche en los brazos de Michiru, del Velvet Glove!

Seiya se limitó a sonreír.

—Si no he recibido ninguna noticia suya en quince días, asumiré que han decidido invertir su dinero en algún otro lugar. Espero verlos en el White Lily esta noche. —Bajó la voz—. Y quiero que sean los primeros en saber que tenemos planeada una producción extraordinaria próximamente.

Todos los hombres se inclinaron hacia adelante a la vez; todos adultos, pero ansiosos como niños.

—¡Cuéntanos, Seiya!

—Les daré una pista, caballeros. Sólo es una palabra, pero recuérdenla. —Todos esperaron reclinándose aún más hacia adelante. Dejó pasar un tiempo estratégico y después se inclinó también para susurrar en voz baja:

—Venus.

—Veeeennnnuuuussss —repitió alguien lentamente. Parecía sobrecogido.

—Hagan correr la voz —les pidió Seiya—. Nunca antes han visto algo como esto. Y estoy seguro de que nunca lo olvidarán.

Ese día, además de tener que cantar e inventar una canción libidinosa en francés para la señorita Serena Chapeau, no dejaban de presentársele retos estratégicos, uno detrás de otro. Cuando volvió de la reunión con los inversores, Seiya decidió que tenía que hablar con Kakyuu para quitarse ya ese peso de encima. Solía cenar en su camerino antes de los espectáculos nocturnos (nunca ensayaba con las otras chicas), así que para allá se fue.

¿Cómo debía enfocarlo? ¿Mostrando tristeza? ¿Con dureza? ¿Con alegría? Iba a ser una tarea delicada, no importaba cómo la abordara, porque Kakyuu era tan astuta como pechugona, y ambos se conocían muy bien. Años de familiaridad, desdenes, triunfos y tragedias habían entretejido la tela de su amistad, que era cálida y estaba tan gastada como la de un viejo edredón: raído tras mucho uso, carcomidos los bordes por las polillas, pero todavía útil y apreciado.

—Quiero ser Venus, Seiya —dijo Kakyuu con toda la calma del mundo en el mismo momento en que él puso el pie en el camerino.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Seguro que no había sido El General. Pensó en los hombres de aquella sala llena de humo de la que había salido apenas una hora antes y los maldijo a todos, porque estaba claro que había sido uno de ellos el que había conseguido comunicarse con Kakyuu de alguna manera. Y ella era lo suficientemente lista para saber que el hecho de que no le hubieran dicho nada de ese espectáculo significaba que Seiya y El General tenían algo en mente que no la incluía.

—Vamos, Kakyuu, no crees que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a las otras chicas para que alguna de ellas también pueda brillar?

—¿Por qué? —respondió con toda sinceridad.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era, como Kakyuu sabía muy bien, que ella empezaba a hacerse mayor. La carne que tenía bajo la barbilla comenzaba a aflojarse, su trasero empezaba a ser más ancho que respingón, sus trajes necesitaban ser ensanchados regularmente y su majestuoso escote cada día sucumbía un poco más al empuje de la gravedad. Ella lo sabía, Seiya lo sabía y El General también lo sabía, pero Kakyuu cruelmente quería que Seiya se lo dijera, aunque sabía que él nunca, jamás, lo haría.

Maldita mujer.

—Porque necesito tenerlas ocupadas, Kakyuu, y si le doy a un par de ellas la oportunidad de brillar, eso me ayudará a mantener la paz.

Esa afirmación era cierta, por otra parte, y Kakyuu era consciente de ello también. Vio diversión y una admiración sardónica en su mirada.

—¿Y qué chica será, entonces? ¿Esa Rei? No tiene suficiente presencia para eso.

¿Presencia? ¿Cuándo había comenzado Kakyuu a utilizar palabras como «presencia»?

Había llegado el momento de ponerse duro.

—Kakyuu, el White Lily prospera gracias a la novedad. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Así que he tomado la decisión comercial de utilizar a otra chica para esto. Si el espectáculo fallara…

—No fallará, Seiya —le interrumpió Kakyuu—. Por eso quiero ser Venus. Es una idea maravillosa y El General es un gen…

Se detuvo de repente y giró con brusquedad para mirarse en el espejo. Se maquilló una mejilla y se ahuecó con los dedos el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros.

—¿Qué es El General, Kakyuu? —preguntó Seiya, todo inocencia.

—Un bufón necesitado de una corte para sus tonterías.

—Ummmm. Qué raro… Me había parecido que estabas a punto de decir que es un genio…

—Sería más fácil que tú entraras en un seminario que oírme decir a mí que ese enano déspota es un genio.

—Cura debe ser la única cosa que no he sido en la vida, Kakyuu. Quizá es el momento de que lo intente también.

Ella le hizo una mueca desde el espejo.

—No cambies de tema, Seiya. Sabes que soy perfecta para el papel de Venus.

Seiya no creía que eso fuera así. Miró a Kakyuu e intentó imaginarse una gran concha de ostra que se abría para revelar una perla regordeta de cabello pelirrojo teñido en vez de la grácil criatura que pintó Botticelli y que El General y él tenían en mente. No había forma. Él no podía permitir que eso pasara; el futuro del teatro y su propia fortuna (eso sin contar su sueño de El Emporio del Caballero) dependían mucho del éxito de esa producción.

Y se lo había prometido a El General, que sin duda tenía en mente algo de buen gusto, así que lo haría una chica elegante y grácil.

—Kakyuu… —comenzó diplomáticamente.

—No, escúchame, atractivo cabrón —y giró para enfrentarse a él y blandió el cepillo del pelo en su dirección. Con el mango de madreperla, ese minúsculo objeto le había costado una fortuna, como todo lo demás que había en esa habitación: el mobiliario de terciopelo rosa, las mullidas alfombras, el enorme espejo de marco dorado… Todo ello para contentarla, para recompensarla—. ¿Es que necesito recordarte la razón por la que este teatro aún está en pie?

—¿Porque tuve el acierto de aprovechar tu enorme talento? —respondió él con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella intentó fruncir el ceño, pero quedó claro que le resultaba imposible hacerlo ante esa deslumbrante sonrisa. Así que se limitó a suspirar.

—Seiya, ven aquí. Tienes un hilo. —Le hizo señas con una mano y él se acercó unos centímetros obedientemente. Ella extendió la mano, agarró un hilo suelto que se escapaba de uno de los botones de su chaqueta, se lo enroscó en un dedo y le dio un tirón seco para arrancarlo. Después le estiró la chaqueta con un cuidado algo ausente.

—No querrías que nada estropeara tu perfección ahora, ¿verdad, Seiya? —Había un fondo de amargura en su tono de voz.

No estaba seguro de cómo manejar todos esos sentimientos: miedo, amargura, orgullo… Se quedó callado, aunque sabía que ella interpretaría ese silencio como compasión y que le sentaría mal. Kakyuu se había acomodado en el papel de diva; evitaba a las otras chicas, las trataba con frialdad, llegaba tarde a los ensayos, recibía a sus admiradores en el camerino después del espectáculo como si fuera una emperatriz de generoso escote… Seiya conocía tan bien sus orígenes como ella los suyos. Tal vez ésa era la forma que ella tenía de seguir distanciándose de su pasado, pensó; la de Seiya era poseer grandes teatros, producir espectáculos picantes y acumular dinero.

Pero él le había dado a Kakyuu un lugar en la vida y un trono para que su carácter de diva floreciera. Ella no había abandonado nunca su acento de barrio bajo, ni siquiera lo había intentado, mientras que él había ido puliendo el suyo metódicamente hasta erradicarlo escuchando hablar a los caballeros, imitando sus inflexiones, aprendiendo palabras fonéticamente, descubriendo como podía lo que significaban, tragándose el orgullo y pidiendo favores e incluso engatusando a la gente para que le enseñara a leer. Kakyuu no había necesitado hacer ese esfuerzo teniendo un escote tan inolvidable y lucrativo como el suyo.

—Tú también te irás haciendo viejo, Seiya —dijo en voz baja. No era una acusación ni una amenaza; era más bien una súplica. Eso lo hizo sentir desesperadamente incómodo, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

—No te imaginas a quién he visto hoy, Kakyuu: a Rubeus Blackmoon.

—¡Rubeus! —Los ojos de Kakyuu se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y dónde lo has visto? ¿Colgando de una soga? —preguntó medio en broma.

—Intentaba robar el coche-correo en el que iba yo.

Kakyuu rió.

—Siempre tuvo un buen corazón, pero muy poca imaginación ese Rubeus. Acabará mal.

—Me preguntó por ti.

—Bueno, Seiya, es que, aunque hayan pasado todos estos años, suelo dejar una gran impresión en los hombres. —Kakyuu dijo eso mirando al espejo, pero su mirada se encontró allí con la de Seiya; en ella había orgullo, desafío y… nerviosismo. Seiya odiaba esos nervios; Kakyuu era un pavo real, una diva, y ese nerviosismo estaba fuera de lugar. Lo hacía sentir como un canalla. Con aire casual deslizó su mirada hacia la botella de brandy, pero después decidió que ya había bebido suficiente en la reunión con los inversores.

—Veo que no te disparó; Rubeus, quiero decir.

—Conseguí convencerlo para que no lo hiciera, por los viejos tiempos. Pero pidió un beso de una de las pasajeras como compensación por dejarnos ir con la mayor parte de nuestras posesiones.

Kakyuu sonrió al oír eso.

—Retiro lo que he dicho sobre su imaginación. ¿Y lo consiguió?

Seiya hizo una pausa.

—Sí. Alguien… se presentó como voluntaria. —Seiya vio la imagen en su mente: el esbelto cuerpo de Serena, con los hombros tensos, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la boca del salteador, la aceptación casi humilde de Rubeus por el favor que le concedía y el embelesamiento y la gratitud que iluminaban la fea cara del hombre después. Seiya Sintió una punzada de algo, una oleada de una emoción indefinible, intrigante pero incómoda.

Entonces le surgió cierta inquietud. Esa conversación con Kakyuu le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse firme.

—Kakyuu, quiero que otra chica haga el papel de Venus. Todavía no he decidido quién, pero no serás tú. Ah, y he contratado a una chica nueva.

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente.

—Has contratado a una chica nueva? ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Y lo sabe El General?

¡Ah, qué astuta era Kakyuu! Seiya sonrió un poco.

—Sí, lo sabe.

Kakyuu examinó pensativa la imagen de Seiya en el espejo.

—¿Y quién es esa chica? ¿Es la que va a reemplazar a Kitty?

—No va a «reemplazar» a nadie, Kakyuu —respondió Seiya con cierta brusquedad—. Es la chica que le dio el beso a Rubeus.

Kakyuu hizo una mueca aunque, muy a su pesar, seguía pareciendo intrigada.

—¿La has contratado porque te daba lástima? Eso no es propio de ti, Seiya —dijo en tono cortante.

Seiya reconocía el despecho en cuanto lo veía. Kakyuu probablemente era la persona que más se había beneficiado de su pragmatismo y buen olfato para los negocios, y también sabía perfectamente que él no era un hombre sin corazón. Le atribuyó el comentario a su orgullo herido y lo dejó pasar. Sabía que el hecho de no reprochárselo heriría aún más ese orgullo, pero no podía hacer nada.

—La contraté en un impulso. —Pensó que a ella eso le parecería una respuesta más aceptable. Le dedicó una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabes que me pinchó con una aguja de tejer cuando le toqué el brazo?

Kakyuu soltó una carcajada breve y sorprendida; un sonido sutil que se le escapó reticente. Estaba realmente intrigada.

—¿Y es guapa?

—No, creí que sería un buen cambio contratar a una chica feúcha ahora, Kakyuu.

Ella rió entre dientes.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que sigues conservando tus facultades, Seiya. Y esa chica… —se interrumpió un momento—, ¿crees que podría ser Venus?

«Sí. Oh, sí. No. Tal vez.»

—Todavía no le he decidido, Kakyuu.

—Pero sí que has decidido que no voy a ser yo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, Kakyuu —dijo algo tenso.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que ella se quedó boquiabierta cuando él salió sin más de la habitación, pero fue lo suficientemente sensata para no decir nada. Conocía a Seiya bastante como para saber cuándo era el momento de parar.

El General les estuvo dando órdenes durante tres horas y la aparentemente incansable Luna siguió tocando las mismas canciones una y otra vez durante todo ese tiempo. Eso habría vuelto loca a cualquier otra persona, pero Serena entendía que era necesario; había pasado la mayor parte de su vida bailando las mismas melodías una y otra vez, repitiendo los mismos movimientos hasta que se veían impecables.

Las exigencias de su cuerpo no eran importantes, pero las de su dignidad eran rigurosas.

Las otras chicas bailaban con alegría, o al menos con las ganas suficientes, y se lo tomaban pragmáticamente, como si fuera lo mismo que pasar una escoba por el suelo. Sonreían, giraban, daban saltitos, movían las caderas y enseñaban un buen trozo de tobillo. Pero Serena nunca, jamás en su vida, se acostumbraría a subir el trasero y exclamar «¡Yiiiijiiii!».

Rei incluso llegó a cantar una de las canciones procaces mientras las otras chicas hacían los coros detrás de ella, blandían las varitas sugerentemente (ahora entendía Serena la verdadera elocuencia de ese elemento en particular) y se daban golpecitos en los traseros.

Y después, para desesperación de Serena, giraban para darle golpecitos a las nalgas de las chicas que tenían adelante. Cuando giró se dio cuenta de que a ella le tocaba golpear el bien mullido trasero de Rei, que tenía una retaguardia como un buen par de almohadones.

Dios del cielo.

Serena se convirtió en una experta en todo aquello con bastante rapidez, porque nada de eso requería realmente la gracia ni la precisión de un grand jeté, por ejemplo. Tras la primera hora, El General ya solamente le gritaba una o dos veces por canción.

—¡Súbelo más, Serena! ¡Y no pongas esa cara cuando le das a Rei en el trasero! ¡Tiene unas nalgas muy bonitas, así que considéralo un honor!

«A mí no me van a crecer unas posaderas como ésas en tres horas. No tengo más trasero que el que tengo», pensó, e incluso estuvo tentada de soltárselo a El General.

Oh, Dios. En sólo tres horas ya sonaba en su mente como un rufián de las calles de Londres. ¿Qué tipo de lenguaje era eso de «posaderas»?

Serena ya empezaba a ver puntitos ante sus ojos por el hambre cuando el ensayo terminó al fin con un « ¡Gracias, chicas! » que salió de la boca de El General.

Las bailarinas se dispersaron, bajaron las escaleras del escenario y se encaminaron hacia el camerino para cambiar su atuendo de hadas por uno de chicas normales. Serena se estaba preguntando si debía seguirlas cuando alguien le tocó el brazo; era Luna, algo arrebolada y despeinada a causa de la energía que ponía al tocar el piano.

—El señor Kou me ha pedido que me ocupe de ti, Serena. Creo que deberías comer algo cuanto antes; se te ve algo pálida. Ven conmigo.

Siguió a Luna por un pasillo estrecho que pasaba por delante de la puerta del camerino de las chicas, del que salían risas y grititos. Serena se sintió algo excluida de la diversión y se le ocurrió que debería haber ido a quitarse el disfraz de hada que le quedaba grande y a deshacerse de la varita. Se preguntó si la recibirían con algo más de calidez ahora que se había pasado toda la tarde inclinándose y tocándose el trasero con ellas.

Incluso cuando estaba en París, su estatus como primera bailarina la apartaba de las otras chicas; estaban las que la adulaban y querían ser como ella, las que eran frías y se pasaban el día maquinando porque querían ser como ella o las que estaban celosas y querían ser como ella.

Todo eso la hacía sentir igual que en el coche-correo esa mañana: como si estuviera rodeada por algún tipo de muro invisible.

Se llevó la mano al pecho para tocar suavemente la miniatura de su madre que llevaba debajo del disfraz de hada. Pensó en Mina, lady Grantham. «Tal vez ella sea alguien con quien pueda encajar.» Se preguntó cómo iba a enterarse de cuándo volvía Mina de Francia.

Luna la vio mirar la puerta del camerino.

—Creo que será mejor que comas primero, querida. El señor Kou no se alegrará si te desmayas por ahí. Es un mal ejemplo para las otras chicas. —Sonrió para demostrar que estaba bromeando—. También te enseñaré dónde dormirás.

Siguieron recorriendo el pasillo y, tras unas amplias puertas muy parecidas a las que podrían dar paso a un salón de baile, Serena pudo oír los sonidos de martillos y sierras. Algo se cayó al suelo con un estruendo ensordecedor al que siguió un juramento muy pintoresco y una retahíla de frases en inglés. Juraría que se trataba de El General…

—Están construyendo decorados. Para Venus —le dijo Luna en voz baja. Pronunció la palabra «Venus» con una especie de reverencia susurrada.

¿Qué sería «Venus»?

Luna condujo a Serena por un empinado tramo de escaleras hasta otro pasillo largo y estrecho flanqueado por habitaciones e iluminado por una pequeña ventana que se abría en el extremo más alejado. Había velas en pequeños apliques en las paredes. Las mechas estaban nuevas; no parecía que se hubieran utilizado recientemente.

—El White Lily era un completo desastre cuando el señor Kou lo compró. Después lo convirtió en un bonito teatro —le contó Luna tan orgullosa como si estuviera hablando de su propio hijo.

Se detuvo ante la tercera puerta de la izquierda del pasillo.

—Ésta es tu habitación. Las chicas suelen cenar antes del espectáculo. Le he dicho al ama de llaves que te traiga algo de comer.

Serena vio en el pequeño tocador una bandeja cubierta por un paño. Levantó con curiosidad una esquina del trapo y miró debajo, temiendo el tipo de comida inglesa que pudiera encontrar allí. Pero lo que descubrió fueron unas gruesas rebanadas de pan moreno que todavía despedía aroma a levadura, sin duda porque lo habían hecho hacía poco. Ya con un poco más de confianza, tiró del trapo para apartarlo del todo y vio un trozo de queso (no le daba mucha confianza el queso inglés en general, pero éste tenía un olor fuerte y agradable y estaba cortado en gruesas lonchas), dos pequeñas manzanas sonrosadas y unas pocas tajadas de lo que parecía pechuga fría de ave asada con hierbas, a juzgar por el borde dorado y crujiente de la carne. Abrió un rollo de tela blanca, que resultó ser una servilleta que escondía en su interior un cuchillo y un tenedor relucientes que cayeron sobre la bandeja. Para completar el conjunto había una tetera, una taza y un platillo.

De repente el hambre golpeó a Serena tan violentamente en el estómago que estuvo a punto de volvérselo del revés y casi le dio una arcada. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba prácticamente todo un día sin dormir. De repente se sintió cansada, tan cansada que creyó que no podría formar una frase o hacer nada que no fuera limitarse a satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Miró la pequeña habitación que tenía a su alrededor y vio el rectángulo de una alfombra de hilos trenzados sobre el limpio suelo de madera, una estrecha cama metálica hecha con sábanas blancas y un cobertor apartado contra la pared, una manta azul doblada formando un rectángulo a los pies de la cama y, en la cabecera, dos níveas almohadas que parecían obscenamente mullidas y acogedoras. Una mesita que había en un rincón tenía una jarra y una palangana para lavarse las manos. No había ventanas ni chimenea, pero sí un pequeño tocador y un espejito ovalado que colgaba de una cinta sujeta a un clavo.

No tenía nada que ver con el apartamento pequeño, oscuro y atestado de Ikuko en París. Además, aquello estaba a un mundo de distancia (como poco, en otro continente) de la vida que ella sabría que tendría con Darien: llena de dorados y mármoles, brillante y vasta. Pero algo de su pequeño tamaño y limpia simplicidad le resultaba tranquilizador; suponía que la celda de una monja tendría también ese efecto calmante.

Esa idea casi la hizo reír en voz alta. El hambre le estaba provocando alucinaciones. Gracias a Darien, ella no era, ni mucho menos, una monja.

—El orinal está debajo de la cama —dijo Luna con aire práctico—. Puedes bajar a la cocina más tarde si quieres. La señora Pool está haciendo una tarta. No tendrás más que seguir el olor por las escaleras. Hay más gente aquí en el teatro: estoy yo y el ama de llaves, la señora Pool. También están las doncellas y el señor Kou…

—¿El señor Kou vive aquí? ¿En el teatro? —Esa revelación sorprendió a Serena. Estaba segura de que él tendría alojamiento propio en algún lugar de Londres o una gran casa con estancias que brillaran tanto como su propia apariencia.

Pero lo cierto era que había conocido a ese hombre en el coche-correo. Tal vez todo su presupuesto estaba volcado en los botones plateados de su chaqueta.

—El señor Kou es un hombre práctico —explicó Luna con aire de aprobación—. Vive donde trabaja. Él sabe lo que es economía.

«Pero no lo que es circunspección», pensó Serena. Ésa era una comparación interesante.

—El General tiene unas habitaciones alquiladas en la ciudad —prosiguió Luna—. Aparte, si se te da bien la aguja, Serena, voy a necesitar ayuda con todos los trajes, así que, cuando no estés ensayando… —Luna parecía esperanzada—. El señor Kou y sus ideas… Siempre anda con ideas nuevas y las quiere en el momento. Así que solemos coser por las mañanas, ensayar por las tardes y hacer las representaciones por las noches.

Serena se preguntó si le pagarían algo más por las labores de costura. Después pensó que qué iba a hacer si no con su tiempo libre allí, en el White Lily, así que decidió que coser no estaría mal. Asintió para acceder a la petición.

—¿Quelle heure…? —comenzó a decir. En su fatiga, sólo pudo encontrar las palabras francesas—. Quiero decir, ¿qué hora es, Luna?

—Hora de que comas, querida. Vendré a buscarte antes del espectáculo, sobre las ocho.

—¿Para el espectáculo? —¿ Iba a llevarla a verlo?

—Tienes que salir al escenario esta noche, querida. El señor Kou te ha contratado para eso. Apañaremos tu disfraz para que te aguante hoy y mañana lo arreglaremos mejor. Nunca se acaba el trabajo aquí en el White Lily.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta dejando a Serena ante su pequeño festín.

Serena estaba desgarrada entre el atractivo montículo de comida y la suave colina que formaban las almohadas en la cama.

Un momento después decidió a lanzarse sobre la comida, ignorando los cubiertos y produciendo gemidos de placer sin ninguna vergüenza en cuanto la sabrosa carne, el queso y el pan tocaron su lengua. Tragó, sintió que se le llenaba el estómago y comenzó a sentirse humana de nuevo.

Probablemente no era sensato echarse a dormir con el estómago lleno, pero su cuerpo no le daba otra opción. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta, se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, revolviéndose hasta que su cabeza encontró las almohadas, suspiró y se quedó dormida.


	8. Chapter VII

** ******Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Unos golpecitos en la puerta despertaron a Serena de repente. Al moverse se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el disfraz de hada y de que tenía las piernas enredadas en los pliegues. Dio unas pataditas para liberarse, rodó sobre sí misma algo somnolienta y parpadeó. La varita de madera estaba en la almohada a su lado.

Así que no había sido todo una pesadilla provocada por la comida de la posada.

—Ya es hora de prepararse para el espectáculo, querida. —La alegre voz de Luna le llegó a través de la puerta.

Serena cogió la varita, se levanto peleándose un poco con el vestido y se acercó a la puerta.

Luna la miró con cierta preocupación crítica.

—Bueno, para esto existe el colorete —dijo resignada, como si no pudiera hacer nada con el resto—. Le pondremos unos alfileres a tu vestido y te soltaremos el pelo. Estarás muy guapa. —Ahora sonaba más alegre consigo misma, porque no había conseguido animar a Serena—. Ven conmigo.

Luna guió a Serena desde su pequeña habitación monjil de vuelta a lo que debía ser lo más opuesto a cualquier celda de monja del mundo: un camerino lleno de chicas pechugonas en paños menores que no dejaban de reírse mientras rebuscaban en los armarios para encontrar accesorios y trajes y que soltaban constantemente exclamaciones al ver los brillantes regalos enviados por los admiradores que cubrían los tocadores. La luz de las lámparas se reflejaba en sus brazos desnudos haciéndolos parecer dorados y arrancaba destellos de su cabello brillante y de sus alas de hada.

Setsuna sacó un par de pendientes y los mostró para que todas los vieran.

—¡Granates, Setsuna! —dijo Rei, mirándolos con ojos de experta—. Y son para que queden colgando.

—Como el tío que me los manda —respondió Setsuna tristemente—. No consigo que deje de quedar colgando, haga lo que haga. —Y demostró lo que quería decir sujetando su varita de hada perpendicular a su cuerpo y luego dejándola caer tristemente de forma que la estrella quedaba apuntando al suelo.

A tal demostración le siguió una explosión de risitas provocativas.

Y entonces Rei abrió una caja y se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Qué tienes tú, Rei? —preguntó Setsuna.

Rei sacó un abanico pintado de marfil y seda, un objeto exquisito y de un gusto extraordinario que probablemente valía lo que una docena de esos pendientes de granates. Ella lo sujetó con mucho cuidado. Casi instantáneamente, todas se arremolinaron a su alrededor para mirarlo boquiabiertas.

—Es de un tipo nuevo —se limitó a decir Rei. Intentaba demostrar despreocupación, pero se quedó algo corta—. Le pidió a Poe que le diera esto a la chica más hermosa. —Dudó antes de decir el adjetivo, como si no se tratara de una palabra que entrara en su vocabulario habitualmente o como si no estuviera segura de tener derecho a utilizarla para hablar de sí misma. Pero en su voz había triunfo. Tal vez era solamente la confirmación de algo que llevaba tiempo sospechando.

Incluso desde la puerta, Serena podía ver que el abanico era un objeto extraordinario. Casi singular. Un regalo muy calculado para intrigar, halagar y desarmar. Los tres primeros pasos de la seducción, como Serena bien sabía. Un hombre rico le enviaría joyas a una chica como Rei (a Serena le habían enviado montones de joyas sus admiradores), pero sólo un hombre con clase e inteligencia habría elegido ese estratégico abanico. Serena lo sabía porque le recordaba al tipo de regalos que le enviaba Darien cuando comenzó a cortejarla. Pequeños detalles brillantes que la habían ido acostumbrando gradualmente a sus atenciones para luego hacer que terminara esperándolas.

Serena sintió de repente un extraño peso en el pecho, como si una mano se lo apretara, limitando su respiración. Inspiró profundamente y después dejó escapar el aire para probarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo.

Tal vez sólo fuera porque habían pasado varios días desde que bailó por última vez, días desde que sintió ese delicioso martilleo fuerte del corazón por el esfuerzo, desde que trabajó hasta que su cuerpo exhausto y tonificado estuvo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Sospechaba que su cuerpo anhelaba estirar los músculos y liberarse.

Se preguntó con cierta desesperación cuándo tendría la oportunidad de bailar de nuevo. Ballet, no eso que se hacía en el White Lily.

—¿Y lo has visto, Rei? A ese tipo nuevo. ¿Es guapo? —preguntó ansiosa Setsuna.

—Sabré si es guapo hoy después de la función —dijo Rei con picardía—. Mandará un carruaje a buscarme después de la representación. Poe me lo dijo.

—¡Tienes tantos admiradores! —dijo Amy con resignación, aunque obviamente sin rencor—. Espero que este nuevo no se quede colgando.

Más risitas.

—¿Y no se pondrán Nicholas, Lassiter y el resto de tus admiradores celosos, Rei?

Rei encogió un hombro.

—Le dije a Nicholas que no podía dedicarle más tiempo hasta que no tuviera más dinero de su padre. Y a Lassiter, lo que no sabe no le va a hacer ningún daño. —No había apartado los ojos del abanico ni un segundo.

Al fin levantó la vista y se fijó en Serena y Luna en el umbral.

—La gallinita ha llegado —anunció con pompa.

—Oh, ¿así que vas a ser un hada esta misma noche, Serena? —La voz de Amy se elevó entre el murmullo. Sonaba bastante contenta—. Tal vez mañana te enseñen a ser una damisela.

—¿De verdad besaste a un salteador, Serena? —quiso saber Haruka con los ojos como platos—. Me lo ha contado Amy.

—Sí, lo hice —confirmó Serena—. Quería un beso a cambio de no robar nuestro carruaje. Así que lo besé.

—¡Oooooh! —La sorprendida atención de todas se volvió hacia Serena, menos la de la cabeza oscura de Rei, que miraba hacia otro lado y se fijaba en un espejo. Se estaba poniendo colorete en una de sus claras mejillas e intentaba desesperadamente no parecer interesada.

Serena se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada y omitió deliberadamente la parte de «y después el bandido se llevó todo mi dinero y una carta de mi hermana, lo que me ha traído hasta aquí con ustedes por obligación». Pensó que seguir pareciendo enigmática podía resultarle útil. Se cambió de mano la varita mientras Luna se afanaba bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Quédate quieta mientras te recojo el vestido, Serena. —Luna tenía la boca llena de alfileres. Sus grandes manos tiraban de la falda para pegársela al cuerpo y sujetarla con los alfileres.

Serena obedeció y permaneció inmóvil mientras Luna iba trabajando poco a poco por diferentes partes del vestido.

—¿Y entonces el señor Kou te contrató por que fuiste valiente? —inquirió Setsuna.

Extrañamente, Serena no se sintió insultada. «No, porque soy hermosa.»

Pero ¿por qué la había contratado? Seguro que había alguna razón.

—No lo sé —respondió más o menos sinceramente acompañando sus palabras de un inescrutable encogimiento de hombros francés—. Necesitaba trabajo.

—No muevas los hombros —ordenó Luna quitándose un alfiler de la boca y ensartándolo en el vestido.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente y golpeó con fuerza contra la pared. Las chicas gritaron y saltaron.

Había un hombre de pie allí; joven y guapo, pero ya un poco regordete, con la cara roja de furia y respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. Tenía los puños apretados y blancos por la presión y los blandía en alto como si estuviera listo para golpear.

Serena reconocía el peligro en cuanto lo veía. El corazón se le aceleró en la garganta.

—Ve a buscar ayuda —le dijo sin emitir ningún sonido a Setsuna, que era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Setsuna se arrastró contra la pared por detrás del hombre y escapó de la habitación.

Él giró la cabeza y encontró a Rei.

—¡Rei! —dijo con desprecio. Le agarró el corpiño del vestido con una mano y tiró de ella para levantarla de la silla—. ¿Quién es él? —inquirió.

—Nicholas, yo…

—¡Dime quién es! —rugió el hombre—. ¿A quién estás dedicando ahora tus favores, ramera?

Y entonces, para horror de Serena, le dio una bofetada a Rei en plena cara.

El choque de carne contra carne produce un sonido horrible. Rei chilló. El hombre volvió a levantar la mano con intención de descargar de nuevo sobre Rei y Serena se lanzó hacia él.

Antes de cada representación, mientras las chicas se vestían, Seiya y El General se reunían para hablar de los detalles comerciales del White Lily. Lo hacían en una estancia que era una perfecta fantasía masculina de comodidad: sillones de terciopelo desparramados ante el hogar como un desfile de bestias perezosas y satisfechas, y un fuego chisporroteante que arrojaba luz sobre unos vívidos murales, versiones reducidas y algo más lúbricas de los que decoraban el interior del teatro; sátiros y ninfas, dioses y diosas que retozaban a la luz danzante de las llamas. Desde que había aprendido a leer, Seiya adoraba la desenfadada y jubilosa carnalidad de los mitos griegos, su violencia y su picardía, la magia y las lecciones que encerraban.

No obstante, había un personaje de la mitología que nunca ponía en los murales: Quirón, el sanador herido. Quirón no era un personaje erótico; vivió con un dolor enorme todos los días de su vida y se hizo más sabio gracias a ello. Quirón era un gran maestro, un tipo noble.

Seiya sabía que él no era precisamente noble y dudaba de que algún día pudiera llegar a serlo, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño.

Sacó una esfera dorada del bolsillo, la abrió y miró la hora. Ya podía oír a través de las paredes el murmullo bajo y alegre de la multitud de hombres que se estaba reuniendo, como cada noche, para disfrutar del entretenimiento que él les proporcionaba. Era uno de sus ruidos favoritos, junto con el tintineo de las monedas y los sonidos que hacía una mujer en plena agonía de placer. Se quedó sin aliento un segundo cuando este último pensamiento lo llevó a acordarse de una mujer en particular.

—¿Qué tal lo ha hecho la chica nueva hoy, General? El General se sacó el puro de la boca y se puso a admirar la punta encendida.

—No tiene trasero, es orgullosa e insolente y creo que la mitad de las chicas están tremendamente celosas de ella gracias a ti y a la forma en que la has metido en nuestro grupito ya establecido. ¿Cómo crees que lo ha hecho, Seiya?

Seiya sonrió, encantado por la descripción.

—¿Pero sabe bailar?

—Sí, sí sabe —gruñó El General.

—Entonces está bien. Le echaré un vistazo mañana, durante los ensayos.

—Y ¿le has dado la noticia de Venus a Kakyuu? —quiso saber El General con aire inocente.

—Sí —respondió Seiya con cierta amargura.

—¿Y lo ha encajado con elegancia? —Un poco más de la ironía típica de El General.

—¿Tú dirías que Kakyuu ha tenido «elegancia» alguna vez, General?

Se produjo una curiosa pausa. El General dejó de mirar a Seiya y estudió de nuevo su puro, como si pudiera encontrar ahí la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No sería la primera palabra que me vendría a la mente para describirla —reconoció finalmente El General. Seiya habría jurado que sus palabras tenían un aire nostálgico.

Estudió a su amigo durante un momento, divertido pero frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ya me han llegado mensajes del mayor y de lord Cambry. Están dentro; quieren formar parte de El Emporio del Caballero. —Su voz era tranquila, pero el triunfo irradiaba de cada una de sus palabras.

—Ummmm. —El General emitió un leve sonido de aprobación—. ¿Necesitas que todo el grupo acepte antes de dar el siguiente paso?

—Si consigo que todos ellos se comprometan esta semana, compraré la propiedad con el capital que tengo y firmaré los contratos con los constructores. ¿Tú vas a participar, General?

—¿Es que necesitas preguntarlo? Yo también quiero mi parte en esto. Ya me has proporcionado una fortunilla más que próspera.

—¿Puedes verlo ya? Tenemos…

De repente unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta hicieron que Seiya se pusiera en pie al instante. Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Setsuna estaba allí adelante de él, con los ojos desorbitados y respirando con dificultad.

—El camerino… Rei… El señor Nicholas… Será mejor que venga… Por favor…

Seiya evaluó la escena que estaba sucediendo en el camerino con un solo vistazo: Rei con un brazo levantado para protegerse la cara, otras cuatro chicas en varios estadios de desnudez encogidas en un rincón y Nicholas sobre Rei con el brazo levantado para protegerse o para golpear de nuevo.

Y junto a Nicholas, Serena Chapeau, una varita de madera rota, sin la estrella, en la mano y con ésta levantada como si estuviera a punto de descargar otro golpe.

Con rapidez y cautela, Seiya agarró el otro brazo de Serena y tiró de ella para situarla detrás de él sin aflojar en ningún momento los dedos con los que la sujetaba. Ella se resistió un poco casi instintivamente. Todavía soltaba chispas de furia.

—¿Dónde lo va a querer, Nicholas? —La voz de Seiya sonaba grave y tensa. Engañosamente educada.

Belstow giró sobre sí mismo, desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño por la sorpresa.

—¿Dónde lo voy a querer? —repitió. Y durante un segundo el canalla pareció casi esperanzado, como si Seiya le estuviera ofreciendo algún regalo.

—El cuchillo —explicó lentamente Seiya con un potencial mortífero casi alegre en la voz—. ¿En la garganta, de un lado a otro del cuello, tal vez? —Seiya hizo un gesto despreocupado en su propia garganta y después se echó atrás la chaqueta como si le molestara, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que todo el mundo pudiera ver el cuchillo que tenía metido en la funda sujeta a la cintura de sus pantalones.

La cara de Nicholas mostró una mueca de incredulidad.

—No se atreverá, Kou. He pillado a esta ramera con otro…

Seiya estiró la mano y agarró la camisa y el pañuelo de Nicholas, apretó este último hasta que estuvo tan tenso como una soga y después levantó en el aire al infeliz hasta que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. Nicholas se balanceó sobre los dedos de los pies a muy pocos centímetros de la cara de Seiya.

—Póngame a prueba. —Seiya midió cada una de las palabras para que no tuvieran ningún tono, como si nada en la vida le aburriera más que ese hombre que tenía colgando en sus manos.

Lo sostuvo allí un momento más para permitir que el mensaje que había en sus ojos penetrara completamente.

Cuando la cara de Nicholas se puso cenicienta, Seiya, que ya había conseguido amedrentarlo, lo soltó de repente.

Nicholas cayó de rodillas, con las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerlo. Todos vieron cómo se esforzaba por ponerse en pie, tembloroso, pero nadie lo ayudó. Se frotó la garganta.

—Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, Kou…

—Conozco a su padre, señor Nicholas. Le aseguro que cuando le cuente lo que acaba de hacer, sentirá que no le haya abierto las entrañas. ¿Cree que su padre aprobará que haya golpeado a una mujer?

Todo eso era un farol. Seiya no conocía al viejo Belstow como para tratarlo por el nombre de pila; simplemente lo había visto un par de veces en el teatro, pero le había parecido un buen hombre y las sensaciones de ese tipo que tenía Seiya normalmente estaban acertadas.

Y de nuevo dio en el blanco. La cara ya cenicienta de Nicholas se tomó de un bonito verde. ¡Ah! La mayoría de los jóvenes débiles tenían miedo de sus padres.

—Supongo que no tengo que decirle que ya no es bienvenido en este teatro —añadió educadamente—. Y simplemente lo dejaré imaginar lo que le puede ocurrir si vuelve a asomar la cara por aquí. ¿Puede salir por su propio pie, señor Nicholas, o va a necesitar ayuda? —se ofreció Seiya con fingida amabilidad.

La boca de Nicholas se abrió y se cerró. Miró a Seiya con una furia tranquila que se guardaba para otro momento.

Seiya le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

Nicholas se volvió, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Un momento después se dirigió a la puerta y cruzó el umbral sin decir nada más.

Seiya lo siguió y le dio una patada a la puerta para cerrarla detrás del hombre. Inspiró hondo dejando que el aire diluyera la rabia que hacía que le costara respirar. Se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la pequeña habitación, al igual que cesa el canto de los pájaros cuando ven un gato.

Seiya se volvió hacia Rei.

—Ya está —dijo con suavidad—. Vamos, enséñame lo que te ha hecho.

Rei levantó la cabeza con cuidado, cubriéndose el ojo con una mano. Estaba avergonzada y todavía temblaba. Seiya le apartó la mano con cuidado y vio que debajo el ojo estaba hinchado y enrojecido. En los siguientes días pasaría por toda una paleta de colores; había visto suficientes ojos morados (demasiados) en hombres y en mujeres durante toda su vida como para saberlo bien.

—Señor Kou, necesito el trabajo…

La voz de Rei temblaba y tenía razones para ello. Ella sabía que Seiya no podía subir al escenario a una chica con un cardenal en la cara; era malo para el negocio. También era consciente de que había docenas de chicas guapas que harían cualquier cosa por conseguir un trabajo como el suyo, que daba para alquilar una habitación decente y comprar ropa bonita, que proporcionaba oportunidades de conocer muchos admiradores ricos y que no exigía que se hiciera más que seguir las instrucciones que te daban y estar dispuesta a salir vestida con algo que cubría poco más que un camisón.

Ella era tan reemplazable como las lámparas que iluminaban aquella habitación.

Seiya miró a Rei. Todavía sentía el calor punzante de la rabia en la piel. Seguramente habría sido más sensato mostrarse más diplomático con Nicholas; al fin y al cabo era rico y tenía esa fina pero sólida red de contactos de la que disfrutan los opulentos y los privilegiados. Y Seiya sabía muy bien el valor y el peligro que podían tener esos contactos.

Pero odiaba a los cobardes que pegaban a las mujeres. Había visto demasiadas historias así cuando vivía en la calle. La furia y la violencia florecían gracias a la ginebra y la desesperanza. Y viviendo en las calles uno casi podía comprender de dónde procedía todo eso.

Pero Nicholas era rico y privilegiado.

Seiya sintió que las manos se le convertían en puños.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar? —le preguntó a todos los que estaban en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Por qué no está vigilando la puerta?

Silencio.

Seiya se sintió derrotado. Sabía que Jack probablemente habría encontrado más atractiva la ginebra que el trabajo que le había encargado y que habría dejado su puesto por esa razón.

Seiya ni siquiera miró a El General. La culpa que él sentía era suficiente y no era capaz de verla reflejada también en la cara de El General.

Apartó la mano de la cara de Rei y volvió a inspirar hondo. Se imponía decir algo sobre el cuidado, el buen juicio y sobre aprender las cosas de la peor manera; así había aprendido él las cosas más valiosas de su vida. Aun así, lo bello del White Lily era que Seiya había sido capaz de evitar que mucha gente aprendiera las cosas de la peor manera o que aprendieran más lecciones de las necesarias.

De repente, mientras miraba a Rei le llegó la inspiración; siempre solía ser caprichosa.

—Bueno, no todo son malas noticias, Rei. Habíamos decidido introducir un argumento pirata en el espectáculo de la semana que viene. El General va a construir un barco y tendremos un baile de piratas y una canción o dos. Te pondremos un parche en el ojo si te sale un cardenal. Seguro que serás una buena pirata, ¿a qué sí?

Seiya no se atrevió a mirar a El General, que ahora, en solamente una semana, tendría que construir un barco pirata y crear un nuevo baile que tuviera mujeres piratas ligeras de ropa.

Rei sorbió por la nariz y soltó una risita insegura, algo más tranquila por el punto de coqueteo. A su alrededor pudo ver hombros que se relajaban aliviados cuando las otras chicas se dieron cuenta de que Seiya acababa de volver a poner las cosas en orden.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba… Sables y piratas femeninas…

Era ingenioso, francamente. Y precisamente lo que necesitaban para mantener satisfecha a la audiencia mientras iban preparando la gran obra de Venus.

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, Seiya se arriesgó a mirar de reojo a El General.

Éste lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Gra… Gracias, señor Kou. —Rei estaba algo más calmada.

Seiya miró a Serena. Todavía tenía en la mano el trozo puntiagudo de la varita. Pudo ver la estrella que había estado en su punta caída en el suelo, arrancada de su mástil y brillando a sus pies. Ella estaba tan pálida como las otras chicas, pero con una diferencia: tenía dos rosetones colorados en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas.

Estaba furiosa.

—Siempre que te veo tienes algo puntiagudo en la mano.—dijo con calma; una broma para relajar su carácter. Menuda fiera…

Ella sonrió un poco ante el comentario y fue su turno de inspirar hondo.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —le preguntó Seiya.

—No con suficiente fuerza —dijo con ardor. Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Le saldrá un cardenal con forma de estrella?

—Eso espero.

Y entonces se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

—¿Te hizo daño a ti? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sólo me empujó.

La observó, pequeña y ligera; no le llegaría a Nicholas ni al hombro. Sintió que le surgía un horror frío en la boca del estómago al pensar lo que podría haberle pasado a ella o a Rei si no hubiera llegado él a tiempo. Serena no se habría retirado, aunque eso hubiera sido lo más sensato. Su respuesta instintiva era lanzarse a la lucha en vez de huir razonablemente.

Se había fijado, en el poco tiempo que hacía que la conocía, en que siempre había alguna emoción iluminando sus ojos. Puede que guardara con celo los detalles de su vida, pero sus ojos revelaban la mujer que tenía dentro, lo que sentía. Ahora aún quemaban por la justa ira que le llenaba. Llevaba el pelo suelto; unos mechones se le pegaban a la cara arrebolada mientras el resto le caía sobre los hombros gráciles que se notaban bajo el disfraz de hada. Su color pálido contrastaba con el rojo de sus mejillas.

«Todo rosa y fuego, suavidad y calor.» Sus dedos sufrieron un leve calambre junto a su costado. Como ya habían tocado su piel una vez, parecía que quisieran saber si su pelo podía competir en suavidad.

Y eso que estaba en una habitación rodeado de visiones de suavidad que rivalizaban unos con otros.

—Únicamente la golpeó a ella —dijo Serena con una cierta impotencia, conteniendo la furia. Lo dijo en voz baja, como si le hablara sólo a él.

—Ya lo he visto —respondió Seiya, también en voz baja—. Y no dejaré que vuelva a pasar.

Se dio cuenta de que se la había quedado mirando a los ojos durante un rato y ella le había devuelto la mirada, así que apartó la vista bruscamente. El resto de las chicas lo observaban a él también, con las caras pálidas y preocupadas, esperando oír lo que quería que hicieran ahora, confiando en que él cuidaría de ellas como siempre hacía.

Pero él, por un instante, un momento de aturdimiento, casi se había olvidado de que había alguien más en la habitación.

—Él le iba a pegar a Rei otra vez, señor Kou, pero Serena se lanzó sobre él con la varita —le informó Amy orgullosa. Estaba contribuyendo a construir la leyenda de Serena—. Entonces entró usted.

Seiya le soltó el brazo a Serena.

—Colócale una compresa con agua fría para el ojo y dale un poco de brandy para los nervios a Rei. Poe, Stark o alguien que se ocupe de la puerta lo que queda de la noche. Serena, puedes llevarla a la habitación que hay detrás; ponla cómoda y luego vuelve y acaba de vestirte. ¿Crees que podrás bailar esta noche?

—Sí —se apresuró a responder Rei.

Seiya miró a Serena, cuya cara se había ensombrecido. Lo miraba de forma extraña, casi como con reproche.

—Y las demás… Vamos, tienen un espectáculo que hacer —ordenó alegremente—. No se queden ahí mirando. ¿Dónde están sus alas? Vengan, colóquenselas.

La mejor forma de hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad era hacer que pareciera que no había pasado nada, Seiya lo sabía.

Felices de que alguien les dijera qué hacer, todo el mundo se apresuró a coger sus alas, a blandir las varitas y a prepararse para subir al escenario.


	9. Chapter VIII

********Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Minutos después, Serena estaba de pie entre bambalinas de un teatro oscuro, con un disfraz grotesco sujeto con alfileres, agarrando una varita arreglada apresuradamente y preparada para darle golpecitos a los traseros de chicas vestidas de forma similar a la suya mientras una gran multitud de hombres entusiasmados las miraban. Y todo por poder tener temporalmente un techo sobre su cabeza.

Pasó de un momento de pánico a uno de ironía. Todo ese tiempo había trabajado para asegurarse de que su vida no fuera como la de Ikuko y ahora resultaba que estaba exactamente igual. Era como si, por el simple hecho de que la hubiera criado una bailarina de ópera, las representaciones vulgares fueran una especie de desagüe en el que inevitablemente tenía que acabar desembocando su vida.

A la ironía le siguió otro momento de irrealidad vertiginosa: todo en su vida hasta la fecha había sido planeado cuidadosamente. Desde que _Monsieur_ Favre descubrió una chispa de talento en la guapa niña de la sosa Ikuko Tsukino, Serena se había entregado a la danza por completo, pues sabía que tal vez ésa fuera su única oportunidad de convertirse en algo que estuviera por encima de lo común. Y bailaba y se decía que cada _grand jeté_, cada pirueta, cada crítica precisa y punzante de _Monsieur_ Favre la alejaban más y más de llegar a tener el mismo destino que Ikuko Tsukino: acabar siendo pobre y solitaria, siempre luchando y casi sin energía para llegar siquiera a estar amargada. El baile le había dado a Serena un propósito. Después vino la fama y Darien. Y todo ello, hasta la última cosa, había estado planeado.

Esto (la animada audiencia del White Lily, los golpecitos en los traseros) era claramente su castigo por un momento de precipitación.

Pero había algo en el sonido del teatro antes de la representación, independientemente de la naturaleza de la misma, que le aceleraba la sangre: el rumor excitado de las voces, el chirrido de los asientos cuando la gente se removía en ellos, las luces tenues de las lámparas… Todo ello la llenaba de cierta anticipación y no podía odiarlo del todo. Le resultaba raro pensar que habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había bailado para un público por última vez. Sintió el capricho de entrar en el escenario con un _grand jeté_, lo que sin duda dejaría a ese auditorio más sorprendido que cualquier canción sobre pelotas que pudieran escuchar.

Entonces sintió que echaba de menos, que añoraba realmente hacer cualquier cosa que se pareciera al ballet. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a bailar, bailar de verdad.

Se asomó desde atrás del telón. Había un grupo de músicos: un violinista, un violonchelista y, sorprendentemente, también alguien que llevaba en la mano una trompeta de la que las luces del teatro arrancaban destellos dorados. Todos ellos se habían unido a Luna, que se sentaba al pianoforte vestida para la ocasión de terciopelo escarlata y luciendo una gran extensión de su escote. Serena levantó la vista hacia los palcos exclusivos; vio que las cortinas que cerraban uno se movían un poco y supo que algún hombre tremendamente rico había acudido a ver el entretenimiento de aquella noche. Tal vez era el nuevo admirador de Rei.

En un extremo del pasillo, cerca de la entrada del teatro, tan cerca de donde ella estaba en el escenario que casi podía tocarlos, estaban Seiya y El General, que parecían un par de duques recibiendo a sus invitados a algún baile. Llevaban chalecos de rayas de colores brillantes y pañuelos ahuecados. Los botones plateados de la chaqueta de Seiya centelleaban, brillantes como una hilera de ojos que inspeccionaban a los hombres que iban llegando. Ambos parecían formar un cuadro que Serena titularía algo así como "Alta y baja elegancia".

El público entraba por unas amplias puertas que había a un lado del escenario y después se encaminaba a sus asientos. Serena encontró un rincón tras el telón desde el que podía ver y escuchar lo que Seiya decía al saludar calurosamente a todos los hombres, a los que se dirigía tranquilamente por su nombre, como si no acabara de amenazar con abrirle las entrañas a uno de ellos en el camerino un momento antes.

—Buenas noches, señor Pettigrew. —Pettigrew tenía constitución media, un gran estómago precediéndole y ropa bastante conservadora. «Seguro que se la elige su esposa. Me pregunto si ella sabrá que él está aquí esta noche… », pensó Serena.

—¡Kou! Perdone que me haya ausentado tantos días. Mi esposa insistía en salir a divertirse también, así que he tenido que soportar a unas cuantas sopranos para que se quedara tranquila. ¿Qué tenemos esta noche?

—Si le cuento lo que tenemos previsto, Pettigrew, entonces no será una sorpresa. ¿Es que no le gustan las sorpresas? —Seiya se fingió espantado.

—¡Claro que me gustan! Y las que usted suele proporcionar, Kou, son mis favoritas. Está bien, me iré preparando para que me sorprenda.

—¿Y esas flores son para…? —Pettigrew llevaba un ramo de coloridas flores envuelto en papel. Parecían recién cortadas en algún invernadero. Seiya las cogió de sus manos.

El hombre se mostró un poco vergonzoso.

—Para Amy. ¿Le hablará bien de mí, Kou? —preguntó ansioso.

—Claro que sí. Le daré buenas referencias —le aseguró al señor Pettigrew, que se fue en busca de su asiento con la expresión ya relajada e iluminada por la esperanza. Seiya le pasó las flores a El General, que a su vez se las dio a un chiquillo que se ocupaba de llevar los ramos al camerino, donde competían unos con otros por atraer la atención de las afortunadas.

Seiya esperó a que Pettigrew se hubiera alejado unos metros y añadió:

—Le hablaré bien de él y de Johnstone, de Mortimer, de Carrick, de Bond, de… —Se lo decía a El General.

—Y de Lassiter también —añadió éste—. Creo que también has prometido interceder por Lassiter.

—Creía que Lassiter ahora le dedicaba sus atenciones a Rei. —musitó Seiya.

—Ah —dijo El General como si estuviera tomando nota mental de ese detalle—. Creo que Rei es la que lidera la clasificación de «recomendaciones» en este momento. Me parece que ya tiene más que Kakyuu.

Serena giró y le susurró a Amy.

—Tienes un admirador. Un tal señor Pettigrew. Te ha traído flores.

—Oh, tengo muchos admiradores —respondió Amy también en un susurro, sin una pizca de engreimiento—. Pero nada que ver con los de Rei.

Los ojos de Rei se encontraron con los de Serena y Rei sacudió la cabeza y giró.

Parecía un poco apagada. No le había agradecido a Serena que hubiera salido en su defensa, pero tal vez era porque estaba avergonzada. Sin duda su orgullo se había visto mermado. Serena la contempló preguntándose si se sentiría bien para bailar, si le dolería el ojo, pero no quiso decir nada porque pensó que a Rei no le gustaría.

Entonces volvió rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo hacia donde estaba Seiya al oír que se producía una ligera conmoción. Se asomó un poco, intrigada.

Un hombre joven y atractivo, rubio, con los ojos desorbitados y lo suficientemente joven para tener aún un grano enrojecido en la barbilla, se había plantado delante de Seiya y le estaba gritando.

—¡Deme el nombre de sus testigos, Kou!

—Vamos a ver, Tammany…

—¡Es mi esposa, maldita sea, Kou! ¡Mi mujer! Gritó su nombre en un… en un… —balbuceó Tammany, y bajó la voz hasta prácticamente susurrar— en cierto momento.

Ni el balbuceo ni el murmullo consiguieron disminuir la herida seriedad del arrebato.

—¿Dijo «Seiya Kou» en ese… momento? —Seiya pareció verdaderamente sorprendido—. Creo que son muchas sílabas para ese momento en particular. Y si sólo dijo «Seiya», hay muchos Seiya por el mundo, ¿sabe? —Giró hacia El General en busca de confirmación.

—Una docena como mínimo —confirmó El General con toda solemnidad.

—¡Gritó «Seiya»! —explicó el joven Tammany indignado—. Dijo «¡Seiya!». En concreto: «¡ Seiya!». Y yo sé a quién se refería. No deja de hablar de usted. Cree que es el tipo más encantador que ha existido desde… desde… Byron. ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¡Le exijo una explicación!

Se produjo una pausa.

—¿He conocido alguna vez a su esposa? —le preguntó a El General en voz baja.

—¡Sí, maldito canalla! —aulló Tammany. Seiya hizo una mueca incrédula—. En la tienda que vende juguetes de madera en Bond Street, la semana pasada. Se encontró con nosotros dos, le hizo una reverencia y dijo algo…

—Está bien —interrumpió Seiya, práctico y resignado—. Si significa tanto para usted, El General, aquí presente, actuará como uno de mis testigos, como siempre, y podemos encontrarnos… ¿Quiere que nos veamos al amanecer, dentro de dos días? Le dispararé y después supongo que iré a consolar a su esposa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted; seguro que lo echará mucho de menos cuando esté muerto. Y yo también, porque usted es uno de mis mejores clientes. Y uno de mis favoritos (y le aseguro que no le estoy exagerando). Pero, mientras llega ese momento, sería un honor para mí que tomara asiento y disfrutara de la función de esta noche por última vez. Por los buenos tiempos ya pasados de nuestra amistad.

Seiya sonrió y consiguió parecer amistoso y a la vez gentilmente arrepentido.

Serena, todavía detrás del telón, se tapó la boca con la mano, asombrada. Había sido una actuación francamente increíble.

Tammany de repente pareció un poco menos seguro de su ofensa.

—Si se disculpa, Kou, podremos dejar pasar el incidente —dijo con mal humor.

—Señor Tammany, me disculparía sin dudarlo si creyera que he hecho algo que necesitara una disculpa —dijo Seiya con toda la educación.

A Serena le pareció que Seiya se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo aquello. No había ni un ápice de miedo en su expresión ni en sus ademanes. Ni siquiera parecía sentirse amenazado. Era como si estuviera conversando amigablemente sobre dispararse. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar las palabras de Amy: «Es el mejor tirador de Londres».

Tammany se quedó mirando a Seiya, sin palabras. Las consideraciones prácticas (la famosa buena puntería de Seiya entre ellas) estaban claramente en conflicto con su orgullo.

Bateson, el hombre al que deliberadamente no había alcanzado con un disparo justo la noche anterior, escogió ese momento para ponerse a recorrer el pasillo que había junto a ellos con unos refrescos en la mano, ajeno al drama que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

—Tammany, amigo. Cuando vaya al club de tiro de Manton, debe pedirle al señor Kou que lo ayude. ¡Siempre da justo en el blanco! —añadió alegremente—. A mí me está dando lecciones —dijo, e hizo el gesto juguetón de apuntar a Seiya con el pulgar y el índice mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo. Seiya lo imitó.

—¡Pum! —dijo Seiya también con aire risueño. —Bateson se desvía hacia la izquierda —le explicó Seiya seriamente a Tammany—. Estuve a punto de dispararle anoche. —Tammany se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido por momentos. El grano rojo de su barbilla ahora brillaba de forma indignante—. Pero hemos preparado un espectáculo fascinante esta noche, de verdad. Y tenemos una chica nueva. Seguro que quiere animarla —intentó convencerlo Seiya—. Es muy guapa, pero un poco enclenque.

A Serena le pareció que eso era un cumplido. Creyó ver que la comisura de la boca de Seiya Kou se elevaba un poco, muy sutilmente, como si supiera que ella estaba allí escuchando.

Tammany pasó un minuto más mirándolo, pero ya no tan fijamente. Una pequeña multitud comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor. Todos parecían ajenos a la escena o muy acostumbrados a cosas similares. Los hombres se saludaban entre ellos con una alegre familiaridad.

—¡Tammany! ¡Hola Kou! —gritó alguien, y saludó con la mano.

Tammany consiguió curvar un poco los labios en respuesta al saludo.

—Oh, vamos, Tammany. Hoy las chicas se vestirán de hadas —prosiguió Kou como medio de persuasión—. Sé que le gustan las hadas. Y no va a creer lo que vamos a tener dentro de una semana aproximadamente…

Tammany siguió mirándolo unos momentos más, pero Seiya se negó a mostrarse de otra forma que no fuera risueño, así que su mirada no tenía sitio en el que fijarse para establecer un desafío y Tammany se quedó sin combustible para su ira.

Al fin giró sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo hacia su asiento. Entonces se paró en seco, giró en redondo y volvió donde estaba Seiya.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver dentro de una semana?

Seiya le puso la mano en el hombro a Tammany.

—Piratas… —le dijo en voz baja, fingiendo que era una confidencia solamente para sus oídos.

Los ojos de Tammany se abrieron de par en par ya anticipando los placeres que eso le iba a reportar.

—¿Y Kakyuu? —preguntó Tammany como si no se atreviera a esperar nada todavía.

—La capitana del barco —le confirmó Seiya con una sonrisa. La expresión de Tammany finalmente se dulcificó y su cara se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se le ocurren esas cosas, Kou?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

Tammany se encaminó a su asiento con un paso ahora considerablemente menos beligerante. De hecho iba dando saltitos.

—No te preocupes, General. Querrá estar vivo para ver a las piratas. ¿Ves? ¿A que ahora te alegras de que se me ocurriera?

El General ignoró el comentario.

—¿Qué le has hecho a su esposa, Seiya?

—Ummmm… De verdad que no lo sé. Creo que sólo le sonreí y ella…

—No hay nada de «sólo» en tu sonrisa para las mujeres, Seiya. Siempre es así.

Seiya sonrió ante el comentario mientras intentaba recordar.

—Ahora que me acuerdo. Era guapa. Ya sabes que a las esposas de alguien sólo les sonrío. Para más cosas inventó Dios el Velvet Glove.

—No estoy seguro de que fuera Dios el que inventó el Velvet Glove, Seiya.

—Puede que no. Pero seguro que su nombre se invoca muchas veces en ese lugar…

—¿Qué es el Velvet Glove? —preguntó Serena en un susurró volviéndose otra vez hacia Amy.

—Un burdel —fue la lacónica respuesta de Amy.

Serena estuvo a punto de dar un respingo, desgarrada entre el horror y la risa.

—Seiya, un día vas a conseguir que te maten si no dejas de jugar con esos muchachos de mente calenturienta.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo si me veo obligado a defender mi honor? —Seiya fingió estar ofendido.

—Si no me equivoco, tú crees que el honor es un concepto que sólo le importa a los ricos aburridos.

—Oh, cierto. Yo no le encuentro ninguna utilidad. La supervivencia muy pocas veces tiene algo que ver con el honor. Pero creo que es mi misión en la vida proporcionarles entretenimiento a los ricos aburridos.

El General suspiró.

—Otra pregunta, Seiya: ¿qué demonios hacías tú en una tienda que vende juguetes de madera?

—Tammany debe estar confundido en eso —dijo Seiya con aire ausente—. Debimos encontrarnos en algún otro lugar.

El General guardó silencio, pero su escepticismo resultó a todas luces ensordecedor.

—¿En la iglesia, por ejemplo? —añadió al fin.

—No la he tocado, General. Lo juro. —Seiya sonaba ofendido.

—Algunos hombres echan raíces con una sola mujer —comentó El General con toda intención—. Sientan la cabeza y dejan de sonreírle continuamente a las esposas de otros hombres y de meterse en duelos.

—¡Qué egoísta eres, General! Al decir eso se nota que sólo te estás preocupando por tu propia paz mental y no por mi felicidad. —Seiya abrió su reloj—. Ya es hora de empezar la representación.

Unos minutos después, adelante de una multitud de hombres entusiasmados, Serena Tsukino unió sus brazos con los de media docena de bonitas muchachas, se inclinó, subió el trasero y gritó «¡Yiiiijiiii!».

Por suerte todo fue muy rápido, aunque seguro que lo iba a revivir una y otra vez durante mucho tiempo, igual que ciertos alimentos que se repiten en el estómago.

La respuesta del público ante el espectáculo (que Amy aseguraba que ella y las otras chicas habían representado docenas de veces) fue tan cálida, efusiva y escandalosa que Serena comenzó a preguntarse por qué había trabajado tan duro para perfeccionar su arte cuando agradar al público (al menos al público masculino) era claramente mucho más fácil de lo que ella creía. Aunque la satisfacción del público sólo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que justificaba que ella hiciera lo que hacía.

Cuando acabaron y Rei cantó su canción picante (acompañada de más movimientos sugerentes de la varita, lo que produjo una explosión de aplausos), un grupo de chicos se afanaron en meter empujando en el escenario una estructura larga y baja que tenía ondas esculpidas y pintadas de un verde vivo. Aparentemente eran algas.

Entonces Serena se enteró de para qué era la trompeta.

Se oyó su noble voz dorada en el teatro y se hizo el silencio.

Serena sintió un crujido y levantó la vista. Dos hombres sudorosos estaban empezando a bajar hacia el escenario desde las vigas que sujetaban del techo un gran columpio adornado con flores de seda y suspendido de un par de cadenas. Oyó el roce de varias alas y siguió la dirección de las miradas del resto de las chicas. Entonces Serena pudo ver, para su sorpresa, a una mujer increíblemente pechugona, todo curvas, de hecho casi un reloj de arena, que se dirigía hacia el columpio. Caminaba con dificultad porque la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba apretada dentro de una cola de sirena de un rojo resplandeciente. Tenía el pelo largo, brillante por la henna y lleno de destellos que salían de adornos de bisutería y de serpentinas que pretendían ser algas pegadas a sus mechones.

—La Reina —le informó Amy en un susurro.

—Si engorda otros cinco kilos, conseguirá que ese columpio acabe hecho astillas —murmuró Rei malévola.

Serena observó fascinada cómo se acomodaba en el columpio, cuya madera se quejó cuando ella colocó sobre él su trasero, y se agarraba a las cadenas con unas manos cubiertas por unos guantes también brillantes que le llegaban a los codos. Los muchachos se apresuraron a ponerse detrás de ella y lucharon frenéticamente durante un momento por conseguir suficiente tracción para poner el columpio en movimiento, pero todo fue en vano. Kakyuu, que soltó un epíteto muy sonoro para animarlos, al fin decidió ayudarlos un poco moviendo la cola. Así los tres hombres consiguieron que el columpio se balanceara adelante y atrás con las cadenas crujiendo musicalmente, la trompeta sonó de nuevo y se abrió el telón de terciopelo.

—¡Kakyuu! —aulló la multitud como saludo.

Kakyuu se columpió con aire regio y lanzó besos con las manos. Muchos de los que simulaban cogerlos se los acercaban a la boca y fingían desmayarse. Ella hizo un par de movimientos vigorosos con la cola y pronto el columpio volaba por encima del público mientras los hombres intentaban mirar desde debajo para poder echarle un vistazo a su magnífico trasero. Daisy llevaba el cabello, largo y teñido de rojo, sujeto por delante y tenía el torso cubierto de una tela muy tenue.

Su pelo volaba seductoramente, pero siempre permanecía dentro de los límites de lo aceptable.

_Vamos, muchachos, ¿quién quiere salir a navegar_

_y para echarle un vistazo a mi preciosa cola se quiere acercar__…__?_

La voz de Kakyuu, aunque llenaba la sala sin dificultad, nunca habría sido calificada por nadie de «exquisita».

—¿Una sirena en un columpio? —cuestionó Serena en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Amy.

—Es un mundo submarino, señorita Chapeau. —La voz de Seiya Kou le llegó en forma de susurro desde atrás y le recorrió la espalda como si se la hubieran acariciado suavemente con un dedo en toda su longitud. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca—. Aquí, en el White Lily, creamos fantasía. Es un sueño, si lo prefiere… Las sirenas que juegan bajo las olas en columpios. —Y dirigió su mirada a la multitud con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios—. Un sueño muy lucrativo.

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, pero él apartó la mirada para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo (Kakyuu cruzando el aire en un columpio que parecía un poco sobrepasado por su volumen) con tanta intensidad como si se tratara de un científico o un juez. Después miró a la audiencia con la frente algo arrugada, como si se estuviera preguntando cuántos hombres acabarían aplastados bajo Kakyuu si el columpio acababa cediendo.

—O una pesadilla —murmuró Serena en respuesta.

Entonces Seiya giró la cabeza hacia ella bruscamente. Su rostro era estudiadamente impasible.

—Supongo que todo está en la forma de ver las cosas, señorita Chapeau —dijo al fin—. Se ha ganado el sueldo de esta noche. Puede venir a recogerlo mañana mismo, si quiere.

Volvió a ver el brillo del reloj en la mano de Seiya, que enseguida se alejó para supervisar otros aspectos de la representación.

La función había terminado, la multitud se había ido y el teatro volvía a estar prácticamente en completo silencio. Serena vio como las chicas, una por una, iban saliendo por la puerta trasera del teatro, vestidas ya con su propia ropa y dejando atrás los disfraces, las varitas y las alas hasta la noche siguiente.

Junto a la puerta del teatro, Serena pudo vislumbrar un pequeño grupo de admiradores esperando.

Había dos hombres enormes, uno a cada lado de la puerta; al primero le faltaba un ojo y no se molestaba en ponerse un parche. A juzgar por el resto de su atuendo, quizá se sintiera demasiado elegante con uno. El otro hombre era igual de ancho que de alto y su boca deformada mostraba una media sonrisa permanente por culpa de una cicatriz que irónicamente imitaba esa forma. No tenía mano izquierda, y ese apéndice quedaba sustituido por un garfio que levantaba de vez en cuando para despedirse de las chicas que salían en parejas. Arriba, en el cielo, brillaba una luna de color acero.

Desde el interior del teatro pudo ver que un lacayo ayudaba a Rei a subir a un carruaje de muy buena calidad sin ningún distintivo; vislumbró un destello de su delgado tobillo cubierto por una media, la oyó reír con cierta timidez y después desapareció para conocer a quien le había enviado el abanico.

Ver a Rei subir al carruaje la desorientó un poco; Serena casi pudo verse a sí misma un año antes, cuando Darien comenzó su persecución: bella, arrebolada por el triunfo de su belleza. Un buen carruaje esperándola fuera del teatro y adentro un hombre increíblemente rico e importante que se deshacía en regalos.

—¡Buenas noches, Serena! —Amy levantó una mano para despedirse y se volvió para recorrer las calles de Londres hacia sus habitaciones.

—¿Quiere que la acompañe a algún sitio, señorita? —le preguntó educadamente el hombre del garfio—. Usted debe de ser la chica nueva que ha contratado Seiya. —Le sonrió; los pocos dientes que aún tenía fijados a sus encías brillaron como calaveras adentro de una cueva—. Me llamo Poe. Y éste es Stark.

Stark, el hombre al que le faltaba un ojo, se inclinó como saludo, pero no dijo nada. Serena se preguntó si Seiya habría pedido expresamente hombres a los que les faltara alguna parte del cuerpo para ese trabajo.

—Gra… Gracias, señor Poe, pero no. —Y le sonrió con amabilidad; esperaba que no fuera maleducado enseñarle toda una boca de dientes perfectos a un hombre que conservaba tan pocos. Después entró de nuevo en el teatro.

Y en el silencio absoluto Serena no consiguió encontrar una vela, así que comenzó a subir los largos tramos de escaleras hacia la parte alta del teatro a oscuras. Entonces vio una suave luz que iluminaba el despacho de Seiya Kou; parecía algún tipo de biblioteca, porque todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías. Se detuvo para observar desde las sombras. A través del hueco abierto de la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Seiya, remangado, con la pluma en la mano y la cabeza agachada, escribiendo algo tan lenta y dolorosamente que a Serena le recordó a un colegial que practica las letras recién aprendidas. Él levantó la vista y giró la cabeza mientras pensaba. Serena vio que se masajeaba los dedos de una mano con los de la otra, metódicamente, concentrado, estirándolos y flexionándolos, con una media sonrisa en la cara probablemente provocada por algo que estaba pensando.

Serena se tomó un momento para admirar la línea de su perfil; no tenía nada que ver con la de Darien, que era limpia, elegante y refinada por siglos de mezcla impoluta de sangres, igual que el mar que pule las piedras hasta que quedan completamente lisas. El perfil de Seiya era mucho más difícil de interpretar y ofrecía muchos lugares interesantes para posar la vista. Y a pesar de la versión tan personal del refinamiento que se veía en Seiya Kou y de que sus ropas rozaban lo chabacano, se dio cuenta de que ahora su persona irradiaba…, tranquilidad. Todo en él brillaba: sus ojos, su sonrisa, los botones de su chaqueta… Pero en el centro de todo eso había una tranquila variedad de… seguridad.

O tal vez se trataba de crueldad…

Se apretó las palmas contra los ojos, sólo un momento, y después volvió a coger la pluma, la mojó y continuó escribiendo diligentemente. Como si se hubiera hecho a sí mismo un encargo que tuviera que terminar esa misma noche.

«Sus memorias, quizá», pensó Serena divertida. Como Don Juan y Casanova, aunque la escena de Seiya allí, inclinado sobre el escritorio, le resultaba bastante extraña. Seguro que Londres estaba lleno de garitos de juego, bares y otros lugares donde los hombres como Seiya podían encontrar entretenimiento y compañía femenina (además de mujeres por las que pelear en los duelos). El contraste entre el Seiya del caos basto y alegre de las horas anteriores, el de la rápida violencia que había irrumpido en el camerino antes del espectáculo y este Seiya, inclinado sobre el escritorio en plena concentración, resultaba bastante incongruente.

Se preguntó por su amante; no se preguntaba si tendría una, tenía claro que había alguien. Tenía que tener una. Serena se preguntó quién sería. ¿Una viuda con un título? ¿Una cortesana profesional? ¿Qué le gustaría a Seiya Kou?

¿Estaría enamorado de Kitty, la bailarina que había desaparecido? O «había dejado de interesarle» cuando quedó embarazada como forma de dar ejemplo a las otras chicas? ¿La había dejado embarazada y la tenía en Kent, donde iba a visitarla regularmente?

De repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué significaba exactamente la expresión «los hombres como Seiya Kou».

Ese día había estado demasiado ocupada con todo su miedo para pararse a pensar en ello: él era un hombre que había conocido en otro tiempo a salteadores de caminos; un hombre cuyo teatro lo gobernaba un enano hosco y cuyas bailarinas habían sido sacadas claramente de la misma calle; un hombre que esa misma noche y a la velocidad del rayo había agarrado a otro hombre por el pañuelo y lo había amenazado con matarlo con toda la calma del mundo. Y en ese momento, Serena creyó que sería capaz de hacerlo, y tenía que admitir que, en el fragor de la situación, ella casi había deseado que lo hiciera.

Al ver que Nicholas alzaba la mano para golpear de nuevo, como si tuviera derecho a pegar a Rei…

Allí de pie, en medio de la alegre grandiosidad del White Lily, comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad habría sido Darien a quien vio en el puerto o si sus propios nervios y el sentimiento de culpa habrían hecho que lo viera en otro hombre alto de hombros anchos. Tampoco estaba segura de si había sido la voz de Darien la que había oído decir «Discúlpenme» en el interior del coche. ¿Habría conseguido seguirla desde París hasta Londres?

En la oscuridad del teatro casi podía creer que se lo había imaginado, que había sido otro hombre, que sólo lo que había sucedido dentro del White Lily era real.

«Un sueño», había dicho el señor Kou. «Un sueño muy lucrativo.»

De todos los sitios en los que podía estar, supuso que Darien nunca la buscaría en un establecimiento como ése. El gusto de Darien en cuanto a entretenimientos incluía lo exclusivo y lo refinado, lo mejor de todo. Lo que tal vez lo había llevado de forma natural hasta Serena Tsukino, porque ella encarnaba el arquetipo de la belleza y la gracia.

Era difícil creer que ella podría haber hecho algún daño a Darien al dejarlo tan de repente. Serena se preguntó si de verdad se podía echar de menos a alguien, si de verdad se podía amar cuando nunca te habían negado nada.

Y si eso importaba realmente.

El cansancio se enredó en las extremidades de Serena y comenzó a pesarle en los párpados. Iba a dormir como un tronco esa noche. Así que subió las escaleras en silencio, contó las puertas en el pasillo oscuro y encontró su habitación.

Se sintió agradecida de tener un sitio donde dormir y cerró la puerta con llave en un arranque de nerviosismo ante ese ambiente inusual que extrañamente ya empezaba a parecerle más cómodo de lo que ella hubiera querido. Pronto su cuerpo, en su infinita sabiduría, se sumió en el sueño.


	10. Chapter IX

********Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

Seiya estaba disfrutando de la sensación que le producía el aire fresco; a esa hora todavía había algo de humedad y de frescura en el aire, por suerte. Y el caballo que había alquilado era un animal espléndido que recorría el camino con rapidez en grandes trancos suaves. Alquilar un caballo reducía el tiempo del viaje a Little Swathing en Kent a la mitad y, además, después del incidente no tenía muchas ganas de volver a subirse a un coche-correo.

Algún día tendría su propio carruaje. Ya sabía exactamente el que quería y los caballos que le engancharía. Nada de tordos que estuvieran en consonancia con el típico tiempo de Inglaterra, como hacían muchos; él prefería algo con un poco de personalidad. Cuatro bayos, tal vez, o cuatro castrados negros con estrellas blancas en los ojos o con las dos patas delanteras calzadas de blanco. Incluso había ido al mercado de caballos de Tattersall para planificar y soñar despierto.

Podría comprarse los caballos y el carruaje si quisiera, e incluso tenía sitio para ellos, puesto que había unas antiguas caballerizas detrás del White Lily, pero Seiya era muy selectivo con sus gastos. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que ese gasto en particular podía esperar y que sus recorridos por Londres podía hacerlos en coches o caballos alquilados o en los carruajes que le enviaban los amigos. Necesitaba el capital para otras cosas: pagar a sus empleados, por ejemplo. O construir barcos piratas. O contratar a bellas francesas en un impulso.

Se le escapó una media sonrisa al pensarlo, pero la repentina imagen de los ojos azules y las mejillas arreboladas hizo que se le tensaran los músculos del estómago de una forma que lo sorprendió. Ese pensamiento le produjo un placer difícil de describir que lo distraía, porque llevaba consigo una sensación diferente a la que solían producirle los recuerdos de las mujeres bonitas. La había observado la noche anterior, sonriendo, agachándose y contoneándose a la vez que las otras chicas y, aunque no pudo encontrar ningún fallo en su actuación, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía fuera de lugar e inimaginablemente en su sitio a la vez.

Qué raro que dos cosas tan dramáticamente nuevas hubieran entrado en su vida el mismo día. Ambas lo habían apartado a su manera del camino que tenía en mente, dejándolo, por primera vez en años, con la sensación de pisar terreno inseguro. Aunque las dos eran, tal vez, temporales.

Cuando al fin vio la casita, apartó el recuerdo de Serena Chapeau. Ató el caballo, abrió la puertecilla blanca y subió los escalones de piedra que lo llevaban a su segunda cosa nueva del día.

Había decidido que iría, por lo menos una vez, y que cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Para comprobar si era cierto.

La señora May le abrió la puerta. Seiya le hizo una reverencia algo tensa, ella lo imitó rápida y casi dolorosamente y le dijo unas palabras forzadas pero educadas de bienvenida. Seiya imaginó que los libros de etiqueta no incluían normas para ocasiones como aquélla, así que decidió comportarse con una educación tranquila por el momento.

El señor May se mantuvo inmóvil, preparado por si al infame señor Kou se le ocurría hacer algo indigno. Seiya lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y después lo oyó moviéndose por otra parte de la casa, haciendo ruido a propósito, cogiendo cosas y dejándolas de nuevo sólo para llamar la atención sobre su presencia.

Sólo con mucha persuasión había logrado ganarse el acceso a la casita. Le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices más de una vez. El señor May lo había amenazado sin muchas energías con un mosquete, pero Seiya se había mantenido firme. Además, había visto la edad que tenía el arma y probablemente serviría más como bastón que como arma de fuego, o quizá provocaría más daño en el tirador que en el blanco.

Pero Seiya había vuelto con el sombrero en la mano (literalmente) y con regalos (rosas, dulces y una vez, en un ataque de inspiración, un jamón).

Y había suplicado.

Y lo cierto era que nadie podía resistirse al encanto de Seiya Kou, lo que explicaba la carta que había recibido el día anterior. Cierto era que la guapa hija de los May, Galaxia, ni siquiera se había propuesto resistirse; había desarrollado en su vida un cierto gusto por la aventura y ya había conocido a un par de hombres antes de acabar debajo de Seiya. Finalmente huyó de casa con otro hombre distinto. Seiya se había olvidado completamente de Galaxia hasta que llegó la carta, unas semanas atrás.

—Es tuyo. No hay más que verlo. El pelo lo delata.

«Ah, las aventuras amorosas…», pensó Seiya en retrospectiva.

Pero cuando leyó la carta se quedó helado. La sangre abandonó sus manos y se concentró en su cara, provocándole mucho calor. Estuvo tentado de simplemente hacer una bola con ella y seguir sin más con su negocio de construir su picante imperio.

De hecho, sí que llegó a arrugarla, apretujándola en su puño. Pero la carta, maldita fuera, latía allí como si lo que tuviera apretado en la mano fuera un corazón.

Así que la estiró de nuevo y se quedó mirándola furioso. Pero la ira no iba dirigida a nada en especial: ¿estaba enfadado consigo mismo, con Galaxia o con el destino por poner en su camino algo que no tenía nada que ver con los planes que había podido hacer gracias a su persistencia, su trabajo, los peligros que había corrido y su misma inteligencia?

Galaxia había dejado al niño (Jamie lo había llamado) con sus padres, que ya habían dado por perdida a su hija mucho tiempo antes. Los padres eran mucho más respetables y conservadores que la hija, aunque vivían en la pobreza en una pequeña casita en Kent con sus otros hijos.

Seiya consideró el asunto y, quizá por compromiso, envió una carta educada y formal pidiendo ver al niño.

Se lo negaron con frialdad: «Dada su profesión, creemos que es mejor para el niño que no lo conozca», eso decía la carta de respuesta que le enviaron los May.

Por ello, el hecho de ver a Jamie se había convertido en un reto personal para Seiya Kou.

Y, hasta la fecha, cualquier reto que Seiya se había propuesto lo había logrado.

La señora May llevó al niño al salón de la mano. Se llamaba James y aún no había cumplido los dos años, según le habían dicho a Seiya. Su cabello era una sedosa lámina de negro y sus ojos de bebé ya empezaban a tornarse azules.

«Ojos de mar», lo habría llamado la abuela Kou si viviera para conocer a su nieto.

Seiya no pudo respirar por un segundo. Podía verlo: el niño se parecía a él. Era igual que él, pero más pequeñito. Aunque crecería hasta convertirse en una «persona de verdad» que se parecería mucho a él.

El niño se quedó allí de pie mirando a Seiya con puro asombro y sin pestañear, como si Seiya no fuera otra cosa que un oso bailarín o unos fuegos artificiales. Era halagador y desconcertante al mismo tiempo, aunque Seiya imaginó que cualquier cosa nueva que entrara en el mundo de Jamie sería recibida con la misma mirada.

La señora May le soltó la manita al niño y se sentó en un sofá que formaba pareja con otro igual, ambos gastados y tan hundidos por los años de uso como si escondieran la curva de una sonrisa.

«El juez presidiendo la sesión», pensó Seiya con mordaz diversión.

Él se quedó de pie con el sombrero en la mano. No podía hacerle una reverencia al niño, ni estrecharle la mano. Era… diminuto. Todo en él era pequeñísimo: las manitas y los piececitos, las minúsculas orejas y la delicada y redonda cabeza.

Finalmente, Seiya se sentó algo tenso en un sillón. Cualquiera diría que había ido a pedir la mano de alguien.

¿Qué demonios hacía la gente con un bebé? ¿Y por qué había ido allí? Parecía que los May lo tenían todo bajo control y, por los ruidos procedentes del resto de la casa, habían conseguido mantener al resto de sus hijos vivos y alimentados.

Jamie se acercó a gatas hacia Seiya, incapaz de resistirse a la novedad.

Había una pelota de trapo cubierta de cuero junto a los pies de Seiya, un juguete. Seiya se agachó y la empujó para que fuera rodando hasta el niño.

—¡Peota! —chilló el niño entusiasmado. Se lanzó a cogerla con sus manitas regordetas como estrellas de mar. Cuando consiguió agarrarla, una sonrisa dividió su cara en dos, como si la felicidad le abriera una ventana en el rostro.

Jamie volvió a gatas hasta donde estaba Seiya y le tendió la pelota.

Él dudó un segundo, pero finalmente la cogió.

—Gracias, hombrecito.

Jamie aplaudió, feliz de haberle dado un regalo.

—¡Peota! —reiteró con un aullido ensordecedor. Seiya se esforzó por no hacer una mueca ante ese sonido que le había perforado el tímpano y evitó el impulso de aplicarse un dedo en la oreja para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

—Sí. Y es una pelota muy bonita —le dijo Seiya. Conocía el lenguaje de los bebés, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a practicarlo. Tampoco estaba convencido de que los niños quisieran oír a los adultos hablándolo. Admiró el regalo que acababa de darle durante un momento, para placer de un Jamie de ojos muy abiertos, y después volvió a tirar la pelota por la habitación para que Jamie saliera corriendo tras ella.

Dos pasos, tres y… ¡Oh, no! Chof. Se cayó.

Pero Jamie no se echó a llorar, sino que pareció sorprendido, como si no esperara que las piernas lo fueran a traicionar, y seguidamente puso las manos en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio, subió el trasero y se puso de pie de nuevo para continuar con su persecución.

«Eso lo ha heredado de mí. Esa determinación obstinada», pensó Seiya.

La sola idea de que alguien tuviera algo de él, mucho más todo un ser humano, aunque fuera uno pequeño, le sorprendió tanto que lo dejó sin aliento de nuevo.

Siguió observando al niño. «Mi hijo», se dijo para sus adentros, comprobando cómo se sentía ante esas palabras. «Mi hijo.» Sonaba raro. Dos palabras muy cortas pero inmensas en sus implicaciones, como una enorme montaña que no te deja ver nada más.

Y era todavía más desconcertante ver que un leve toque de compasión suavizaba su fría y severa guardia habitual.

Al darse cuenta de eso se puso de nuevo en pie.

—Gracias, señora May. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

Le hizo otra reverencia y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolos allí a los dos, antes siquiera de que la señora May tuviera tiempo de levantarse del sofá.

Después de un desayuno con un pan delicioso y té caliente en la cocina con Luna y la señora Pool, Luna llevó a Serena por unas escaleras hasta desembocar en una bonita sala de estar. Los muebles, gastados pero de marcado buen gusto, eran de todos los tonos imaginables de crema y azul, y la estancia tenía alfombras de calidad y pesadas cortinas. Incluso había un pequeño hogar, apagado ahora, pues el tiempo era cálido; una ventana que miraba al Este dejaba que entrara gran cantidad de luz solar. Serena había abandonado su atuendo de viuda y en vez de eso llevaba un vestido de muselina de corte elegante y sutiles rayitas de un color sauce suave. Una estrecha banda de encaje bordeaba el escote.

Vio que los ojos de Luna se abrían un poco cuando se fijó en el vestido. Sin duda podía imaginar lo que había costado, pero prudentemente no dijo nada, se limitó a acomodar a Serena en un sillón enfrente de ella y le pasó una cesta llena de retales de franela negra.

—Sombreros pirata —dijo con aire práctico mientras elaboraba uno, que terminó con una floritura, para mostrarle a Serena la apariencia que debían tener—. Después haremos las fajas, los pantalones y unas camisas astutamente cortas. También los vestidos para las ninfas marinas. Aunque menos mal que éstas no van a llevar más que togas. ¡Cómo le agradezco eso al señor Kou! Siempre está teniendo ideas, una tras otra, y quiere que todo se haga al momento. Los trajes, las canciones, los decorados (los decorados son cosa de El General), y quiere que todo esté listo para los ensayos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y el señor Kou siempre está pendiente de todo. No es que me esté quejando —añadió apresuradamente—. Me gusta poder ayudar. Y también tenemos que arreglar todos tus trajes, porque son demasiado grandes para ti.

—¿Pantalones? —preguntó Serena casi en un susurro—. ¿Habrá pantalones? —Incluso en París, que las mujeres llevaran pantalones era escandaloso.

—Haremos que parezcan faldas —dijo Luna con despreocupación—, pero los coseremos por la mitad para que se pueda meter una pierna por un lado y la otra por el otro, así que serán realmente pantalones. El señor Kou tiene las ideas muy claras —reiteró con admiración—. Y después escribiremos una canción.

—¿«Escribiremos»? —repitió Serena.

—El señor Kou y yo —explicó Luna mientras cosía casi sin mirar un sombrero pirata.

Serena se quedó mirando sorprendida a Luna, que podría pasar por esposa de un párroco, con sus mejillas redondas y sus ojos tranquilos.

Luna levantó la vista, notó el examen asombrado al que la estaba sometiendo Serena y sonrió dulcemente.

—Oh, a mi marido no le importa. Conoce a Seiya desde hace muchos años. Por él conseguí mi empleo. Primero sólo cosía, pero pronto descubrió mis dotes musicales.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza para concentrarse en la costura, luego, miró de reojo a Serena y dijo con un susurro humilde, como si le estuviera confiando un secreto:

—¿No es difícil, ¿sabe? Sólo hay que rimar cosas con lanza o cabalgar. Es… no sé… Me viene simplemente. Es un don.

Seiya se sintió aliviado al volver al White Lily, a su despacho, a los planes que había hecho para sí mismo. Dominaba todo lo que se organizaba desde esa habitación: los espectáculos y las contrataciones o despidos de los empleados. Sabía cómo hablar con un hombre con un garfio en vez de una mano, con una mujer bonita, con un rico inversor o con un hombre que lo amenazaba con dispararle al amanecer. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con una versión en miniatura de sí mismo.

Le escribiría a la señora May para agradecerle su tiempo, le mandaría dinero trimestralmente hasta que el niño fuera adulto y se olvidaría de sus obligaciones en cuanto a esa situación en particular. Seguro que no era nada inusual; más de un hombre se habría encontrado en circunstancias similares.

Más tranquilo después de haber encontrado una solución tan conveniente, Seiya se volvió hacia su pila de correspondencia con gran satisfacción. La señora Pool, que había anticipado su llegada, le había dejado una bandeja con un té fuerte que claramente acababa de preparar, a juzgar por el calor y el aroma que desprendía. Se sirvió una taza mientras examinaba el correo y encontró maravillosas noticias: el vizconde Howath estaba encantado de invertir en El Emporio del Caballero.

Y con esa confirmación se completaba su grupo de inversores. Todos estaban en el proyecto.

Se acomodó en su silla y tomó un sorbo de té, saboreándolo como si se tratara del verdadero sabor de la victoria. El calor dulce y la enormidad de su triunfo lo colmaron y le hicieron olvidar momentáneamente todas sus otras preocupaciones. Experimentó un momento de sobrecogimiento: Seiya Kou, antes un chiquillo callejero, pronto iba a ser el propietario de uno de los edificios más grandes de Londres y los hombres más ricos de esa ciudad acudirían en manada a su negocio en busca de entretenimiento.

Seiya se permitió dejar volar la imaginación un momento y ver su sueño acabado; cuando el edificio estuviera renovado y lleno de diversiones, cada planta sería una fantasía de escapada y placer.

Y un segundo después volvió a dominar sus sueños para volcarse en las necesidades del presente, que incluían la creación de una canción para las piratas y una visita a El General, que sin duda estaba en su taller supervisando rabioso la frenética construcción de un barco pirata y una gran ostra para que Venus surgiera de ella, sin dejar de soltar juramentos y de machacar cosas con un martillo.

Seiya pensó que a él también le vendría bien dar unos martillazos y soltar algún que otro juramento. Decidió que iría primero a ver a El General y después a Luna.

El montoncito de sombreros pirata creció con rapidez. Luna no era rigurosa con el trabajo con la aguja, solamente necesitaba que Serena fuera rápida. Después se pusieron con los pantalones, cortando a partir de las medidas de cada chica, que se renovaban cada vez que se creaba un nuevo espectáculo.

El trabajo era relajante: Luna no hablaba mucho y Serena se sentía arrullada por la agradable luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y el ritmo de la aguja que entraba y salía de la tela. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho algo tan vulgar y, eso le resultaba refrescante. Seguramente parecerían la esposa y la hija de un párroco, si se obviaba el hecho de que estaban cosiendo sombreros piratas y pantalones.

—¡Luna! Esperaba encontrarte…

Serena y Luna levantaron la vista de repente al oír la voz. Seiya Kou dejó la frase a medias al ver a Serena acomodada en un sillón frente a Luna con una cesta de costura recatadamente en su regazo. Pareció divertido durante un segundo y miró a Serena a los ojos para que ella pudiera verlo, como si sospechara que esa versión de ella, la versión tranquila vestida de muselina y cosiendo modestamente, era tan ajena a ella como el disfraz de hada que daba golpecitos en los traseros.

Se recuperó de la sorpresa, pero permaneció en el umbral.

—Oh, veo que le ha dado a la señorita Chapeau algo puntiagudo, Luna. Me quedaré aquí, señorita Chapeau, con una distancia suficiente entre nosotros, por si sus pasiones se alteran y se siente tentada de perforarme con la aguja.

—Si continúa manteniéndose a una… distancia suficiente… señor Kou, yo no tendré ninguna queja —respondió Serena, aunque sospechaba que ninguna distancia que se mantuviera con ese hombre podría ser suficiente.

Su respuesta lo hizo reír y acto seguido entró en la habitación. Ese día llevaba pantalones de color beige y unas botas de caña alta que acentuaban sus largas piernas. Las botas brillaban tanto que la luz rebotaba en ellas mientras caminaba. La chaqueta era de lana de calidad de color caoba. Tenía el pelo negro y azulado despeinado y algunas ondas sueltas le caían sobre la frente, como si el viento se las hubiera colocado allí artísticamente. El chaleco también era beige y tenía rayas de color crema. Los botones eran, por lo que parecía, de algún metal brillante. No sería oro, ¿verdad?

Se acercó al lugar donde estaban sentadas las dos mujeres y se detuvo cuando vio el montón creciente de sombreros pirata. Los miró durante un momento, luego sacó uno de la pila y lo manipuló con cuidado, casi con delicadeza, con la expresión abstraída.

De repente volvió a dejarlo y caminó hacia el pianoforte.

—Hablando de pasiones alteradas, Luna… —Seiya pulsó tres o cuatro teclas al azar—. Necesitamos una nueva canción para la función pirata y la necesitamos cuanto antes, claro. Estaba pensando… Algo que tenga que ver con… ¿espadas? —Lo estaba preguntando en serio—. Parece lo más obvio.

Luna se volvió enérgica de repente. Dejó los sombreros a medio hacer en la silla, como pequeñas manchas de franela negra, y se apresuró a ir hasta donde estaba Seiya para sentarse al pianoforte.

—Creo que tengo la melodía, señor Kou. —Unió los dedos, los estiró y los colocó sobre las teclas para tocar una música enérgica que parecía una canción marinera.

—Mi marido fue marinero —explicó por encima del hombro hacia Serena—. En cuanto oí hablar de piratas, pensé para mí que esto era lo más apropiado.

Tocó unos cuantos acordes de la melodía mientras Seiya escuchaba atento.

—Sí, creo que eso estará bien. Ahora tenemos que componer una canción que todos los hombres que vengan al teatro tengan ganas de cantar a voz en grito cuando salgan y se vayan por ahí a emborracharse. ¿Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con «clavar la espada»? —sugirió Seiya frotándose la barbilla pensativo.

Josephine ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué tal esto?

_Muchacho, tu espada aquí tienes que clavar_

_y debes clavar con fuerza el espadín__…_

Ella se interrumpió y miró a Seiya en busca de aprobación.

—Bien, está bien —murmuró—. Es un comienzo. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo buscando el siguiente verso—. ¿Paladín? ¿Espadachín?

—¿Comodín? —sugirió Luna, arrugando la nariz para indicar lo que pensaba de su propia inspiración—. ¿Retintín? ¿Pequeñín?

—Botín —murmuró Serena entre dientes.

Luna y Seiya volvieron la cabeza a la vez. Se produjo un momento de tenso silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho, señorita Chapeau? —le preguntó Seiya educadamente.

Ya conocía a ese hombre lo suficiente para notar la alegría reprimida en su voz.

«Oh, no», pensó Serena sin levantar la cabeza y atravesando la tela con la aguja para acabar clavándosela en un dedo, lo que hizo que tuviera que morderse el labio para no chillar de dolor.

—Vamos, querida, compártelo con nosotros —la animó Luna con un tonillo maternal.

Serena carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Botín —dijo algo más alto esta vez.

Seiya la miró intensamente a los ojos. Era tremendamente revitalizante coquetear de una forma tan sutil con ese hombre. Ahora podía sentir el calor en la cara. Deslizó su mirada hacia el hogar, como si estuviera tentada de culpar al fuego del calor que la inundaba, pero en aquel agujero todo estaba apagado.

—Por favor, díganos ahora cómo utilizaría la palabra «botín» en la canción. —Seiya se lo pidió con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de inocencia. Entonces levantó una mano y dijo—: Tengo una idea. Luna, comience a tocar la canción, por favor. La señorita Serena Chapeau completará el verso cuando sea el momento.

—Yo… —comenzó a protestar Serena.

Pero Luna ya había empezado a tocar, sus manos grandes y hábiles saltaban sobre las teclas para arrancarles la música.

—Vamos, querida —la exhortó animosa—. ¡Díganoslo!

Y Josephine cantó:

_Muchacho, tu espada aquí tienes que clavar_

_y debes clavar con fuerza el espadín__…_

Y miró por encima del hombro hacia Serena, enarcando las cejas para darle ánimos, sin que sus manos dejaran de brincar sobre el teclado para seguir tocando varios acordes de la canción.

Serena miró de reojo a Seiya. Los ojos de él casi habían desaparecido en un gesto de diversión.

¡Dios! Luna parecía tan entusiasta y esperanzada, mirándola por encima del hombro con las cejas levantadas, que Serena sintió que no podía decepcionarla.

Así que cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados y cantó resignada:

_Para traerme, traerme mi preciado botín__…_

Eso era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, Dios mío.

Luna se detuvo abruptamente.

Seiya se le quedó mirando sin habla.

Serena se obligó a devolverles la mirada con aparente inocencia.

—¿Mi preciado botín? —repitió finalmente Seiya con una voz que carecía de toda inflexión.

Serena asintió.

Él no sonreía. Pero toda su cara parecía excesivamente imbuida de un regocijo impuro y triunfante. Era como si la risa no fuera suficiente para hacerle justicia a su contribución a la canción.

—Ummmm —murmuró mientras caminaba arriba y abajo delante del hogar—. Muchacho, tu espada aquí tienes que clavar y debes clavar con fuerza el espadín… —recitó las palabras con la gravedad propia de un «ser o no ser»—. Para traerme, traerme… —giró bruscamente y dejó escapar casi en un ronroneo— mi preciado botín.

Sospechaba que sus mejillas ardientes invalidaban la frialdad de su mirada, con la que pretendía fingir que no le afectaba nada de eso.

¿De dónde habían salido esas palabras? Parecía como si hubieran salido de la nada.

—Debo confesar que creo que es brillante —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo es. Y creo que esa brillantez me ha inspirado el resto. Luna, si la toca de nuevo, podemos cantarla a dúo.

Así que Luna tocó y ambos cantaron:

_Muchacho, tu espada aquí tienes que clavar,_

_y debes clavar con fuerza el espadín_

_para traerme, traerme mi preciado botín,_

_aunque más de una vez lo tengas que intentar_

Y Luna y Seiya completaron la canción entonando el último verso con las voces fundidas con gran habilidad:

_¡Por favor no dejes tu espada de clavar!_

—Bueno —dijo Seiya resueltamente cuando terminaron—. Podemos hacer que las chicas hagan como que se desmayan en la parte del «botín» y que junten las manos como rogando en el «por favor». Y en lo de «clavar la espada», bueno…, pues que claven la espada. —Sonrió—. Bien, señoras, otro duro día de trabajo aquí en el White Lily. Le enseñaré la canción a Kakyuu y les pediré a ella y a El General que vengan a verla, Luna, para aprendérsela. Y no lo olvide: también necesitamos una canción o dos para Venus. Piense en las posibilidades que nos da la palabra «perla». Creo que se ha ganado la manutención del día, señorita Chapeau.

Con un movimiento rápido que Serena ya comenzaba a identificar en él, miró la hora en su reloj y giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta. De repente se paró como si una mano invisible lo hubiera tirado de la chaqueta y volvió adonde Serena estaba sentada. Su alto cuerpo bloqueaba la luz del sol que llegaba desde la ventana.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo y sintió de nuevo esa inconveniente y familiar falta de aliento, esa aguda consciencia de él que siempre sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Pero él no la miraba, sino que había cogido uno de los sombreros de pirata que ya estaban acabados y giraba el curioso objeto en sus manos, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos con una expresión reflexiva e ilegible.

Volvió a dejarlo en la silla, lenta y pensativamente esta vez.

—¿Creen que podrían…? —comenzó, pero se interrumpió para volverse hacia Luna. Entonces continuó con un aire más decidido—. ¿Cree que podría hacer un sombrero de pirata pequeño? —Extendió las manos y las alejó del cuerpo, las estudio y ajustó el espacio que había entre ellas hasta indicar el tamaño de un melón pequeño—. ¿De este tamaño aproximadamente? ¿Para mañana?

Luna quedó un poco desconcertada.

—Claro, señor Kou.

—Gracias —dijo, y se volteó para irse—. La veré en el teatro dentro de una hora, señorita Chapeau. El General y yo tenemos que hacer un anuncio. Después del ensayo, venga a verme. Tal vez podamos discutir entonces su botín.

Su sonrisa apareció un segundo, después se inclinó en una bonita reverencia con una floritura y desapareció.

Había siete bellas mujeres reunidas sobre el escenario para escuchar el anuncio especial del señor Kou, cinco jóvenes y lozanas, una igual de joven pero delgada y otra a la que la lozanía se le había escapado ya varias primaveras atrás, dejando sólo una rosa bastante marchita con cara ajada, cabello teñido con henna y unas posaderas que muchos ingleses insistían en que los visitantes de Londres debían contemplar con deferencia y sobrecogimiento, igual que si fuera la Torre de Londres o Whitehall, ya que consideraban que el trasero de Kakyuu Jones era un tesoro nacional.

Kakyuu estaba de pie varios centímetros por delante de las demás, como si fuera consciente del contraste que ofrecía o como si no quisiera estropear su estatus de reina respirando el mismo aire que las demás chicas.

—Miren a La Reina. No le gusta tener que codearse con nosotras —murmuró Haruka.

—No importa, porque el pecho ya le llega por los codos y a mí no me gustaría «codearme» con esa parte de su anatomía —apuntilló Rei.

Una explosión de risas siguió al comentario. Las mejillas de Kakyuu se pusieron de un color vivo y encendido, pero no giró la cabeza ni se movió un milímetro.

—Chicas, gracias a sus muchos admiradores que no saben mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Seiya provocador, lo que causó más risitas—, seguro que han oído hablar del nuevo espectáculo que he planeado. Será un _tour de force_, una función llena de belleza y sensualidad… —Le imprimía a cada sílaba la atención concienzuda y cariñosa de un amante, lo que hizo que se le aflojaran las rodillas a más de una de las mujeres que estaban sobre el escenario—. Y requerirá de una chica especial, justo la correcta, para conseguir que sea un éxito. Lo hemos llamado… —Seiya se interrumpió.

—Venus —dijeron todas las chicas con un suspiro.

Todas las chicas excepto Kakyuu, que permaneció en silencio y sombría como una nube de tormenta.

—Eso es. Y El General y yo estaremos observándolas durante los próximos días para decidir cuál será la que se ocupe de personificar a Venus.

Al oír eso, El General giró la cabeza, cogió a Seiya del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron a suficiente distancia del escenario para que las chicas no pudieran oírlos.

—¿Estás loco, Kou? —le dijo en voz baja y furiosa—. Se van a poner imposibles si creen que están compitiendo unas con otras. Creí que ya habíamos decidido que Rei sería Venus.

—O…, se esforzarán, se comportarán perfectamente, actuarán muy bien en el escenario y tendremos hordas para venir a verlas todas las noches de esta semana, llenaremos hasta los topes y entonces desvelaremos quién será nuestra Venus, cosa que decidiremos tú y yo juntos.

El General miró a Seiya, que esperó pacientemente.

—O…, un poco de las dos —concedió El General lenta y reticentemente viendo la potencial brillantez de la táctica.

Seiya sonrió. Hubo una pausa.

—Rei probablemente —dijo con brío. El hombre de negocios que había en Seiya hizo que dijera eso en voz baja; el soñador que también albergaba en su interior veía a una Venus completamente diferente elevándose desde los mares. Una delgada y grácil, con hermosos ojos azules y una varita rota en la mano, desafiando al público.

—Rei probablemente —accedió al fin El General con la misma energía y también en voz baja.

Esa decisión se basaba más en el tamaño y en la cantidad de ramos que le enviaban que en ninguna otra cosa. Ellos eran hombres prácticos y aquello era cuestión de dinero, no de estética. En ese momento, a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaría ver a Rei, escasamente vestida, saliendo de una concha. No tenía la potencia vocal de Kakyuu, pero su voz era clara y su interpretación de las letras era más que convincente. Era descarada, tenía una retaguardia bastante bonita y un generoso escote. Aunque era una Venus de los barrios bajos.

Mientras, la Venus de París estaba allí arriba sintiéndose incómoda en medio de una fila de bailarinas exuberantes y orgullosas que miraban fijamente a Seiya. Volvía a parecer extrañamente fuera de lugar vestida con el disfraz de damisela (que también iba a necesitar muchos arreglos). Era algo así como una verdadera princesa disfrazada de princesa.

Seiya le dio a El General un golpecito en la espalda.

—¡Buena suerte! Porque les vas a dar alfanjes, ¿no? —dijo casi inocentemente.

—¿Alfanjes? —repitió El General lentamente—. ¡Brillante! Claro, Seiya. Haré que los muchachos se pongan a fabricarlos hoy mismo.

—Espera a oír lo que he pensado que pueden hacer con los alfanjes y las manos mientras cantan…

El General sonrió.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una imagen clara.

—Y tenemos una canción nueva increíble. Habla de espadas, por supuesto.

Seiya sonrió.

—Y ahora me voy. He quedado con un hombre para hablar de la construcción. Todos se han unido al negocio, General. Tendremos El Emporio del Caballero la primavera próxima. Volveré antes de que se acabe el ensayo.

Cuando el señor Kou terminó el anuncio y se fue, El General las mandó a todas a acabar de vestirse de damiselas, lo que implicaba añadir al vestido unos gorros puntiagudos y unas capas que caían en sutiles pliegues y estaban cuajadas de piedrecitas que brillaban y lanzaban destellos con la luz. Esas capas estaban pensadas para que las agitaran provocativamente.

Serena ya había podido comprobar que todo se hacía provocativamente en el White Lily.

Un grupo de muchachos (que parecían estar allí siempre) llevaron al escenario un enorme castillo de madera con torreones y un puente levadizo que parecía poder abrirse y cerrarse. A Serena se le pasó por la cabeza que Seiya Kou tenía bastantes empleados y todos en buena forma.

El castillo parecía muy pesado; los muchachos tenían la cara roja y cargaban todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él. Las chicas vestidas de damiselas fueron llenando el escenario, Serena entre ellas, con su cuerpo casi hundido dentro del vestido y la capa. Se miró apenada; iba a tener que arreglar ese traje también.

—¡Kakyuu! —aulló El General en dirección a la parte de atrás del teatro—. ¡Trae tu enorme trasero aquí o te voy a…!

Se oyó un crujido que no presagiaba nada bueno y todo el mundo se volteó.

Los muchachos estaban bajando lentamente el puente levadizo del castillo, que de repente cayó contra el suelo del escenario creando una nube de polvo. Las chicas tosieron y agitaron las manos en el aire.

Y allí estaba Kakyuu, a la entrada del castillo. Hizo una pose apoyando ambos brazos en el umbral por encima de su cabeza, con el pecho proyectado hacia adelante y largos mechones rojizos cayéndole sobre los hombros; esperó así hasta que todos los ojos de la sala estuvieron posados en ella. El General observó en un silencio furioso cómo recorría el puente levadizo contoneándose. Su mirada fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de las caderas de Kakyuu, y allí se quedó, como si éstas fueran el péndulo de un hipnotizador.

No se podía negar que Kakyuu Jones sabía cómo hacer una entrada inolvidable. Serena sospechaba que eso era lo que ella pretendía, aunque no sabía por qué.

Llegó al final de la pasarela y se detuvo.

—¡Me ha dado una moneda por hacerlo! —chilló uno de los muchachos como explicación, incapaz de decidir si le daba más miedo Kakyuu o El General.

El General miró a Kakyuu de arriba abajo con una mirada inescrutable que ya no brillaba. Ella se la devolvió, algo desafiante pero claramente encantada consigo misma. El resto de las chicas observaba en un silencio resentido, tal vez sabiendo que ellas sólo podían soñar con hacer una entrada así de majestuosa.

Al fin, El General carraspeó.

—Luna, por favor… Serena, igual que ayer, simplemente sigue a las demás. Eres lista; lo aprenderás rápido.

De nuevo esa ironía, como si algo que solo él sabía divirtiera mucho a El General.

Luna entrelazó los dedos, los estiró y los apoyó en el teclado del pianoforte. Empezó a sonar una melodía con tintes medievales.

Kakyuu se puso a cantar de forma lastimera con esa voz potente que nunca conseguiría arrullar a los ángeles del cielo:

_Oh, caballero, las damiselas en apuros le queremos pedir_

_que venga a liberarnos de este sinvivir_

_y que se acerque para su lanza blandir_

_o nosotras no podremos conseguir_

_nunca de aquí salir__…_

Las chicas comenzaron a mecerse, se llevaron las manos a la frente, unieron los brazos y… Oh, que Dios la ayudara… Se agacharon y sacudieron los traseros en el aire.

Otra vez. Serena, suspirando para sus adentros, las siguió.

—¡Más arriba, Serena! ¡Y por favor, deja de poner los ojos en blanco!

Lo que provocó, naturalmente, que Serena pusiera precisamente los ojos en blanco.

Después de ensayar esa canción una media docena de veces, cuando ya estaban de nuevo erguidas y mirando a la audiencia, Serena vio que Seiya Kou estaba al principio del pasillo con sus ojos brillantes fijos en ella y con un bastón en la mano con el que marcaba el ritmo sin darse cuenta. Su expresión era mucho más que ausente, cosa bastante extraña, y tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si ella fuera un acertijo que estuviera a punto de descifrar.

Ya había vuelto del negocio que había salido a hacer.

Serena se sintió inmensa y absurdamente contenta al ver que había vuelto y que claramente la estaba mirando a ella.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el leve ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa de reconocimiento y un destello pícaro apareció en sus ojos, como provocado por la misma luz del día. En un acto reflejo, las comisuras de los labios de Serena se dispararon hacia arriba y algo en su interior se elevó.

—¡Ay! —El dolor la inundó cuando alguien le pisó un pie con todas sus fuerzas y a punto estuvo de arrancarle la zapatilla. Serena se tambaleó un poco y se torció una rodilla. Se enderezó con bastante rapidez igual que las demás chicas y siguió bailando y sonriendo a pesar del dolor; estaba acostumbrada a sobreponerse al dolor sin dejar de bailar y de sonreír.

Ahora tanto El General como Seiya Kou tenían el ceño fruncido y dirigido hacia ella. Seiya estaba sorprendido y El General algo enfadado.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho… —murmuró Rei. Su sonrisa siguió en su sitio, con la cara mirando hacia adelante, pero cuando Serena la miró de reojo pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban, satisfechos y duros como el cristal.

Seiya le había dicho que fuera a la biblioteca a buscarlo para que le diera su «botín». Ella sabía muy bien dónde estaba ese lugar porque lo había visto allí la noche anterior, mientras lo espiaba.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral. Seiya Kou no la miraba; estaba rebuscando entre las cosas que tenía en el escritorio, apartando unas a un lado y otras a otro, obviamente intentaba localizar algo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo ese desastre le resultara inmensamente gratificante.

De repente se quedó quieto y su rostro se oscureció y se puso tenso. En un movimiento rapidísimo levantó una mano y presionó con fuerza el pulgar de la otra contra la palma de la primera, a la vez que daba un respingo breve y áspero.

El estómago de Serena se contrajo involuntariamente por compasión; reconocía el dolor en cuanto lo veía.

Él levantó la vista y la miró al fin. Su expresión cambió al instante y se llenó de luz.

—Una vieja herida —le explicó con profusión de gestos, levantando la mano y extendiéndola para que la viera. Ella vio las blancas cicatrices, tirantes entre el pulgar y el índice—. De vez en cuando me envía un recordatorio de que está ahí a través de los nervios. ¿Ha venido a buscar su botín, señorita Chapeau?

Ella se quedó helada. Era la manera en que pronunciaba la palabra… Por la forma en que la decía parecía tener dimensiones. Se notaban varios niveles de insinuación y todos ellos implicaban que él tenía décadas de experiencia en el arte de proporcionarle «botines» a las mujeres. No sonreía, pero le temblaban las comisuras de la boca, a punto de reír si ella le daba alguna razón.

Seiya Kou la superaba sin esfuerzo en el juego del coqueteo, tuvo que admitir. Ella se sentía obligada a mantener una cierta cantidad de decoro, pero él parecía indiferente a eso y prácticamente no tenía vergüenza. Aunque por suerte parecía estar utilizando esa indiferencia y falta de vergüenza de una forma juiciosa.

—He venido porque usted me lo pidió. ¿Es que he ganado más dinero por contribuir con un pequeño verso a su producción? —No pudo resistirse a imprimirle a la pregunta un poco de ironía.

El humor desapareció de sus ojos.

—Veo —dijo con tanta ironía como ella— que le parece que a nuestras modestas producciones les falta algo de sentido artístico, pero me veo en la obligación de decirle, señorita Chapeau, que hay una gran libertad en no sentirse encorsetado por la respetabilidad.

—Supongo que usted lo sabrá bien, señor Kou.

Su comentario pretendía ser una broma, aunque una un poco malintencionada.

Él se tensó durante un segundo. Su expresión era difícil de leer y ella llegó a preguntarse si lo habría ofendido, aunque no entendiera por qué.

De repente abrió una pequeña arqueta de madera, metió la mano dentro y sacó un montoncito de monedas que colocó en la esquina del escritorio: su sueldo. Un signo silencioso, aunque harto elocuente, de la recompensa que tenía vivir al margen de la respetabilidad.

Serena las cogió y le tendió una moneda.

—Por el alojamiento y la comida.

Él no la cogió.

—Por el verso de la canción.

Ambos intercambiaron breves sonrisas y la tensión se relajó un poco.

—Dígame, ¿aspira usted a la respetabilidad, señorita Chapeu? —preguntó como sin darse cuenta.

Pero ella reconoció inmediatamente lo que era: un golpe bajo cubierto de seda. No pudo resistirse a responderle ofendida.

—Yo no aspiro a la respetabilidad, señor Kou.

—Oh, ya veo. Usted ya es respetable. —Se estaba riendo de ella para sus adentros—. Fueron los caprichos del destino los que la trajeron hasta este antro de iniquidad. Pero ahora me pregunto: ¿cómo es que una mujer respetable sabe de cierto tipo de «botines»?

—Se puede ser respetable y saber de…, ciertas cosas, señor Kou. —Se dio cuenta de lo absurdas que eran sus palabras en el mismo momento de pronunciarlas.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con aire de inocencia—. Supongo que eso será cierto si quien lo dice es francés… Aunque sigo sin creer que alguien respetable pudiera soltar esa palabra con tanta convicción…

—Yo no…

—Y dado que «respetable» —continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada— suele significar lo mismo que «casada» y no creo usted lo esté ni lo haya estado nunca, no me queda más que concluir que el espadín de alguien le ha estado trayendo (o alguna vez en el pasado le trajo) ese botín del que hablaba. ¿Quién fue el que le entregó ese botín, señorita Chapeau? ¿Es que ha dejado a un amante en Francia?

Lo brusco de la pregunta le dejó la mente en blanco y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, incapaz de reaccionar. Toda la utilización juiciosa de su indiferencia y de su falta de vergüenza acababa de volar por los aires.

Al fin consiguió mostrar un ceño de desaprobación, aunque no dijo nada.

Pero eso sólo lo hizo sonreír lentamente, lo que le dejó claro a ella que el señor Kou acababa de ganar ese asalto.

Serena miró la habitación que la rodeaba mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Supuso que tal vez en algún momento se había utilizado como biblioteca o sala de estar cuando el teatro era una mansión (según le había dicho Luna), porque había estanterías incorporadas a una pared. Había libros en ellas, lo que la sorprendió un poco, dado que Seiya Kou no parecía un intelectual, ni siquiera el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba leer, aunque sí que era cierto que hablaba muy bien. Además, todos los libros parecían muy gastados.

Al acercarse para inspeccionarlos mejor vio que no eran del tipo que se suelen lucir orgullosamente en las bibliotecas: tomos de filosofía y ese tipo de cosas, nuevos e inmaculados, que solamente están allí con el fin de impresionar a los visitantes. Éstos eran en su mayor parte novelas. Robinson Crusoe, la última novela de aventuras para hombres, era una de ellas. Asimismo había novelas de terror, que reconoció rápidamente porque ella también las había leído y disfrutado secretamente, incluso más de una en inglés. Y también una recopilación de los mitos griegos: un libro enorme; estaba prácticamente segura, dada la temática de los murales del teatro, de que estaba ilustrado con extravagancia. Se imaginó que el sentido del drama, la fantasía y el humor de Kou se verían excitados por ellos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue algo que había metido entre los libros: un pequeño caballito de madera, un juguete. Tenía la crin y la cola hirsutas, y ruedecitas bajo las patas. Se preguntó si habría pertenecido a Seiya cuando era pequeño y por qué demonios tendría una cosa como ésa en su despacho del White Lily.

Entonces recordó la acusación del hombre que le había gritado: «En la tienda que vende juguetes de madera en Bond Street».

Pero Seiya había negado haber estado en ese lugar.

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Él había estado observando su examen del despacho. Desconcertada momentáneamente, bajó la vista. Entonces vio extendido sobre el escritorio, un hermoso dibujo de un edificio grandioso.

—Planos —explicó—. Para otro teatro.

—Es inmenso —Lo era. El edificio era realmente majestuoso y extenso. Hileras de grandes ventanales lo cruzaban y una entrada flanqueada por columnas se abría para recibir a la gente.

—Va a ser condenadamente genial —dijo con convicción, como si se tratara ya de un hecho consumado—. Una planta para los entretenimientos, otra para la cena, otra para… —Dejó la frase a medias, tal vez porque lo estaba imaginando todo mientras lo recitaba. Entonces levantó la vista para mirarla—. Necesitaremos mucho capital para hacerlo realidad, pero El Emporio del Caballero estará listo para la próxima primavera. Encargué el dibujo hace tiempo y ahora estoy trabajando en los planos. —Oyó el orgullo y la seguridad en su voz mientras removía los papeles que había sobre la mesa—. Se parecerá mucho al White Lily, aunque mucho más grande.

—Pero… ¿por qué este tipo de cosas, señor Kou? —Hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba el teatro que la rodeaba—. ¿Por qué el White Lily?

Él pareció sorprendido de la pregunta y fingió considerarla detenidamente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y mirando al techo.

—Por el sexo —dijo de repente, como si la respuesta se le acabara de ocurrir.

La palabra, latiendo con sus consonantes sibilantes y sonoras, tan chillona como la flor que colgaba sobre la entrada del White Lily, se quedó en el aire durante el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se imaginaran explícitamente lo que esa palabra significaba para ambos.

El tiempo suficiente para que Serena se sintiera algo mareada.

—Muy dramático, señor Kou, pero la palabra no va a darme más información ni resultarme menos alarmante si la deja mucho tiempo en el aire. Será mejor que se explique. —Se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba algo crispada y esperó que él no lo hubiera notado.

Él echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada, encantado.

—Está bien. Es fácil, señorita Chapeau. Yo comencé mi vida con nada, pero quería mucho más que eso. Sabía un poco sobre teatro y mucho sobre hombres y mujeres, ya que me había encontrado con especímenes de muchos tipos a lo largo de mi vida. Seguí el impulso de mi talento y mi experiencia y aquí estoy. ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

—Es… —Sacudió la mano en el aire. «Atroz.» «Vergonzoso.» «Demasiado explícito», pensó.

—Divertido —completó él con una sonrisa—. Y lucrativo. Todo el mundo lo pasa bien.

—¿Incluida Rei? —dijo tal vez con demasiada rapidez y amargura.

La sonrisa desapareció al oírla decir eso. Él la estudió durante un momento, inspiró profundamente, después se sentó en su silla y se acomodó sin dejar de examinarla, como si estuviera decidiendo si explicarle o no algo a un niño.

—¿Sabe lo que estaría haciendo Rei si yo no la hubiera contratado? —preguntó al fin.

Serena permaneció en silencio mientras lo pensaba; no le costaba mucho imaginarlo.

—¿Cree que sería una maravillosa gobernanta? ¿O una espléndida fregona? ¿Piensa que su vida sería mejor? ¿Quiere saber dónde vivía antes de entrar en el teatro, lo que hacía?

—Ya veo por dónde va, señor Kou. Es usted un verdadero samaritano.

Él soltó entre dientes una risa sin una pizca de humor.

—No. Pero contrato a personas que a mucha gente ni se le ocurriría contratar, gente que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de trabajar en cualquier otra cosa. Gente con la que me he cruzado en la vida. No es simple caridad, señorita Chapeau. Normalmente me devuelven el favor ampliamente en forma de lealtad y compromiso. Aunque hay veces… Contraté a un viejo amigo para que vigilara la puerta del camerino y parece que Rei ha pagado por mi error —dijo jugueteando con su pluma entre los dedos distraídamente.

Estaba luchando por camuflar la tensión de su voz. El hecho en sí, la admisión de su culpa y el daño que eso le había producido a Rei, le habían costado mucho, observó Serena.

Estuvo tentada de pedirle disculpas por el comentario. Pero entonces él se removió y miró el trabajo que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Quizá lo entendería, señorita Chapeau, si no hubiera estado mimada toda su vida.

Una estocada deliberada dirigida al corazón de su temperamento explosivo. Ella saltó inmediatamente.

—A mí nunca…

—¿Qué? —Levantó la vista rápidamente. Tenía una breve sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

Se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, pero todo lo que sentía y pensaba parecía amplificado y a flor de piel cuando estaba cerca de él, como si quisiera salir corriendo para ir a su encuentro.

Entonces sería más sensato no estar cerca de él, supuso.

—No, claro, usted ya sabe algo sobre lo que es trabajar —continuó—. Me dijo que sería capaz de enseñarme un par de cosas sobre eso. Puede que encuentre que soy un alumno aplicado. —Otra sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, sé bastante sobre trabajo y un poco sobre no tener nada, señor Kou —dijo en voz baja—. Y yo también pretendo no volver a no tener nada nunca más. He trabajado toda mi vida para asegurarme de ello.

—Así que es usted una mujer ambiciosa, señorita Chapeau…

—¿No lo son todas las mujeres hasta cierto punto? ¿La vida no nos exige eso? —Creyó oír un toque de amargura en su voz.

Él guardó silencio.

Después bajó la vista y pasó la mano suavemente sobre el dibujo del grandioso edificio, alisándolo pensativo y con aire posesivo.

—Lo que le pasó a Rei… Lo que pasó, no volverá a ocurrir. Siempre aprendo de mis errores —dijo de repente mirándola. Fijamente. Casi como si intentara persuadirla de la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Se puede decir incluso que el White Lily surgió de un error. —Sonrió breve y tranquilamente y extendió la mano de la cicatriz, como si eso sirviera ya de explicación suficiente—. Tenía diez años e intentaba robar un queso. El vendedor no iba a permitírmelo y vino hacia mí con un cuchillo; los chicos como yo siempre estaban pululando cerca de su puesto como pequeñas alimañas. Intenté escapar, pero me alcanzó —dijo Seiya casi alegremente—. La herida se infectó y estuve a punto de morir, pero un boticario se apiadó de mí. Se aseguró de que me pusiera bien y, como conocía a alguien en una taberna del puerto que necesitaba ayuda, consiguió que me dieran trabajo. Ese trabajo me llevó a otro en un teatro y… —Se detuvo, con los ojos iluminados por la diversión—. Siempre he sido un hombre con suerte, supongo. Sobre todo en lo que respecta a mis amigos.

¿«Con suerte»? La cabeza de Serena se llenó de imágenes; los pulmones se le cerraron al pensar en un hombre corpulento lanzándose hacia un chiquillo, cuchillo en mano. Vio también a Seiya Kou, pequeño, aterrorizado, herido, hambriento y enfermo, casi moribundo. Parecía imposible. Parecía… que nunca hubiera tenido miedo.

Ahora comprendía que la calma que sentía que irradiaba de él se la había ganado a base de saber que podía sobrevivir a lo peor que la vida podía darle.

Serena frunció un poco el ceño.

—Pero sus padres…

—Estaban muertos. Nunca conocí a mi padre.

Su sonrisa se volvió algo cínica al ver su expresión.

—Oh, hay miles de chicos como yo, señorita Chapeau. Yo tuve suerte. Tan fácil como eso.

No sabía qué decir. Quería decir: «Dudo que haya miles de chicos como usted. Es imposible imaginar ni siquiera otro igual».

—Yo tampoco llegué a conocer a mis padres —se encontró diciendo.

La cara de él cambió a algo parecido a la sorpresa, pero no estaba segura de si era por la naturaleza de la confesión o por el hecho de que hubiera llegado a confesarlo. La estudió como si estuviera añadiendo esa información al juicio que ya se había hecho de ella en su mente.

Serena creyó entender algo entonces: el White Lily era lo que Seiya Kou pensaba que había construido para distanciarse de su antigua vida, de la misma forma que el ballet era lo que la había alejado a ella de lo ordinario y vulgar.

Tal vez se parecían más de lo que se diferenciaban. Esa idea le pareció extrañamente perturbadora.

—¿Era suyo, de cuando era niño? —dijo señalando el caballito que había en la estantería cuando el silencio se tomó algo más íntimo, menos familiar para ella. Y por ello tal vez más peligroso.

Él miró el juguete.

—Es mío, ahora —Una respuesta que no era una respuesta. Ah, el inescrutable señor Kou—. Siempre quise uno cuando era pequeño.

Era difícil saber si lo decía en serio o no; parecía pura palabrería.

—Yo siempre quise… una _boite á musique_ —dijo titubeando, casi como si hablara sola. Ahora lo recordaba: la nostalgia llegó y el anhelo volvió a despertarse.

—¿Una caja de música? —tradujo él. Parecía curioso, casi alentador.

Ella se quedó callada e irguió la espalda para alejar el recuerdo y el momento. Cuando era pequeña apenas tenían dinero para lo necesario, dado que Ikuko no ganaba mucho. Nunca hubo suficiente para algo tan frívolo como una caja de música.

Seiya Kou sacó el reloj, quizá inevitablemente.

—Tengo que salir a ver a un constructor, señorita Chapeau. Le he dado su sueldo hoy, ya que su empleo es sólo temporal. A las otras chicas les pago semanalmente. Si tiene intención de quedarse, ajustaré la cantidad al final de la semana. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que vayamos viendo cómo van las cosas…, día a día.

—Día a día será mejor…, si eso le viene bien —se encontró diciendo.

—A mí me viene bien —accedió él. Y consiguió que esas palabras sonaran como una promesa.

El calor se le subió a la cara a Serena, así que hizo una breve reverencia y salió del despacho abruptamente. Llevaba su sueldo por levantar el trasero sujeto con fuerza en la palma de la mano.

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas me disculpo por no haver actualizado en mucho tiempo..pero he estado un poco ocupadita..aqui les dejo el capitulo 9 espero que les guste :)<p> 


	11. Chapter X

****Esta historia NO me pertence, es propiedad de Julie Anne Long. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo X<strong>**

—Si no dejas de girar la cabeza así, estoy segura de que saldrá volando y acabará golpeando a esas palomas como si fuera una bola de boche. —Yaten Whitelaw, el vizconde Grantham, hizo un gesto para señalar a la pequeña bandada de pájaros de plumas iridiscentes que se arremolinaban picoteando las miguitas del suelo junto a una fuente que lanzaba su chorro hacia las alturas.

—Estamos en París, no en Italia —le recordó Mina—. Y creo que tú estás tan nervioso con respecto a esto como yo.

—¿Nervioso? —Yaten se rió de la idea—. Yo, que he pasado la mayor parte de la guerra espiando al enemigo, esquivando balas…

Mina arrancó su brazo del de su marido, se puso las manos sobre las orejas y siguió caminando en silencio.

Caminó en silencio junto a ella un momento, avergonzado, dándole tiempo para que dejara clara su opinión.

Después, en forma de disculpa, le apartó suavemente la mano de la oreja, le besó la palma, volvió a apoyársela en el brazo y la cubrió con la suya. Una promesa silenciosa y simbólica: «Siempre te mantendré a salvo». Había sido muy imprudente por su parte recordarle los peligros a los que él se había visto expuesto por su país y por ella no hacía mucho. Llevaría toda la vida las cicatrices. Ella había bromeado una vez sobre esos mismos peligros, sobre la cantidad de veces que alguien había intentado matarla, y a él le resultó intolerable.

—Te perdono —dijo magnánimamente al fin.

Él sonrió.

Entonces ambos se detuvieron y levantaron la vista para mirar la ventana de un piso. Unas flores de colores brillantes pero algo mustias escapaban del macetero del alfeizar. El sol de la tarde teñía las paredes de la casa de un suave tono melocotón. Sencillo, agradable, no tan dramático como se lo esperaban.

—Éste es el sitio, Mina.

Seguir la pista de Ikuko Tsukino había sido complicado, pero Yaten era obstinado, tenía experiencia y estaba encantado de poder utilizar de nuevo las habilidades que había adquirido al servicio de la corona. La investigación no estaba a la altura del tipo de peligros que había experimentado con anterioridad; Mina y él habían tenido que conocer a unas cuantas bailarinas de ópera algo entradas en años, pero ninguna les había sacado una pistola ni un cuchillo. El rastro finalmente les había llevado allí, a esos apartamentos a las afueras de París. Una estrecha escalera de piedra subía hasta ellos.

Era la misma dirección a la que Mina había dirigido sus cartas. Lo que les quedaba ahora por delante era descubrir por qué no había recibido respuesta.

Él pudo sentir que los dedos de ella le apretaban un poco el brazo. Por supuesto, tenía razón; él estaba nervioso por ella. Habían ido tan lejos y habían pasado por tantas cosas… Deseaba desesperadamente que Mina tuviera eso con lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo: una familia.

La puerta la abrió de par en par un ama de llaves cuyo pelo gris se escapaba en espirales anárquicas por debajo de la redecilla. Su típica nariz francesa tenía la forma de un bumerán bajo unos ojos oscuros, diminutos y agudos.

Un segundo después llegó desde atrás del ama de llaves, del interior de la casa, una voz rasposa que dijo algo terriblemente indecente en alemán.

Mina vio que los ojos de Yaten casi se salían de las órbitas y después notó un revelador temblor en las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le susurró.

—Después te lo digo —le respondió en un murmullo—. Cuando estés desnuda.

Esa frase la dejó sin palabras, tornó su rostro escarlata y consiguió erradicar su nerviosismo, algo que Yaten siempre sabía cómo conseguir.

—_Pardonnez-moi_, pero Guillaume no hace más que decir eso una y otra vez y no sé lo que significa. Creo que está enfadado —explicó el ama de llaves retorciéndose las manos—. Me está volviendo loca.

La mujer tenía razón; las indecentes palabras en alemán sonaban mucho más vehementes ahora que el loro las estaba repitiendo. Como si Guillaume estuviera desesperado por dejar claro lo que pensaba.

—Creo que el pobre Guillaume se siente solo. Echa de menos a Madame Ikuko.

Realmente no era asunto de Yaten, pero una parte de él quería conocer a la persona que tenía un vocabulario tan tremendamente colorista.

—¿Pero quién es Guillaume?

—Guillaume es el loro de _Madame_ Ikuko.

Que Guillaume no fuera una persona fue a la vez una decepción y un alivio.

—¿Así que _Madame_ Ikuko no está en casa? Hemos venido desde Inglaterra para verla. Creo que tenemos un amigo en común.

—_Madame_ Ikuko está fuera. También _Mademoiselle_ Serena. Me han dejado aquí sola…, con Guillaume —dijo el ama de llaves con una oscura desesperación.

El aire llevó de nuevo las palabras en alemán. Esta vez no eran más que un murmullo triste y bajo que sonaba tan desesperanzado como la misma ama de llaves.

—¿_Mademoiselle_ Serena? —preguntó Mina con la voz cargada de excitación y una esperanza apenas vislumbrada.

Kit le agarró el codo para calmarla.

—_Madame_… —Kit se detuvo para dejarla añadir su nombre.

—Gabon.

—Soy el vizconde Grantham y ésta es mi esposa, lady Grantham. Dígame, _Madame _Gabon, ¿_Mademoiselle_ Serena tiene los rasgos de Mina? ¿Se parece a Mina?

Si Madame Gabon pensó que era una pregunta inusual, nada en ella lo demostró. Pareció agradecer el desafío y observó a Mina.

—_Mademoiselle_ Serena y usted son de una edad parecida, creo, lady Grantham. Tal vez algo en el pelo…

—¿Y se parece Serena a… a esta mujer? —Mina abrió la mano y le mostró la miniatura de su madre. Madame Gabon la examinó con atención. Mina la levantó un poco más para que la mujer pudiera mirarla más de cerca.

—Oh, no. No mucho. No se parece a Serena. —Levantó la vista—. ¡Pero usted sí se parece a la mujer de la pintura! —añadió alegremente, dado que no quería decepcionar al noble inglés y a su esposa.

—¿_Mademoiselle_ Serena no está en casa?

—No. _Mademoiselle_ Serena se fue y dejó una nota para Madame Ikuko. _Mademoiselle_ Serena parece furiosa en la nota. Todos los que han venido a verla también estaban furiosos: Darien, _Monsieu_r Favre…

Mina miró de reojo a Yaten. Esa sucesión de hombres enfadados que venían a ver a _Mademoiselle_ Serena no sonaba nada prometedora.

—¿Quién es _Monsieur_ Favre? —preguntó Yaten, decidiendo empezar por ese nombre.

—_Mademoiselle _Serena baila para _Monsieur_ Favre. Es muy guapa —añadió—. Y famosa. Muy famosa.

Eso estaba mejor. O tal vez peor. Era muy difícil de saber.

—¿_Mademoiselle_ Serena se fue al Sur también?

—No, no. A Inglaterra. Eso dice la nota. Dice… —El ama de llaves frunció el ceño concienzudamente como para recitar la nota con el tono correcto—. Querida _Madame _Ikuko: Me voy a Inglaterra, y creo que sabes por qué. —El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros—. Yo no sé por qué, pero tal vez _Madame_ Ikuko lo sepa. Pero está en el Sur. Volverá en un par de días.

Cuando Guillaume volvió a murmurar quedó claro que, en lo que a él respectaba, _Madame_ Ikuko iba a tardar demasiado en volver.

—¿Sabe a quién iba a ver _Mademoiselle_ Serena a Inglaterra? —preguntó Yaten, aunque sospechaba que ya sabía la respuesta. La razón de Serena estaba de pie ahora mismo adelante de _Madame_ Gabon, con el codo agarrado firmemente por la mano de Kit.

—No lo sé. Pero la única persona que conoce _Madame_ Ikuko en Inglaterra es a la señora Kakyuu Jones. Tal vez también la conozca _Mademoiselle_ Serena, pero no lo sé, señor. Aunque han llegado cartas de Inglaterra.

—¿Cartas? —repitió Mina ansiosa.

—Hace muy poco, _madame. Madame_ Ikuko las quemó en cuanto llegaron. Todas menos una que llegó hace una semana. _Mademoiselle_ Serena la leyó. Y entonces ¡zas! Salió corriendo hacia Inglaterra.

_Madame_ Ikuko sin duda las había quemado para proteger a Serena de la verdad de su pasado; ella no podía saber que todo era seguro al fin. Mina no le había contado toda la historia en la carta. Sólo había escrito para asegurarse de que esa Ikuko era Ikuko Tsukino, la que había adoptado a una de las hijas de Serenity Moon.

Serenity Moon, acusada de asesinato.

—¿Cuándo se fue Serena? ¿Se fue sola? —insistió ansiosa.

—¿Sola? No lo sé, madame. Sé que Monsieur Darien no iba con ella. Le dije que Serena podía haber ido a ver a la señora Kakyuu Jones. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

—¿Quién es Monsieur Darien?

—Su amante —dijo Madame Gabon muy seria—. Es un príncipe. Y, _mon dieu_, estaba furioso.

Se produjo un silencio elocuente mientras Yaten y Mina, de pie bajo el sol parisino, intentaban asimilar esa información.

—Tu familia está demostrando ser mucho más interesante que la mía, querida —dijo Yaten con envidia.

Era excepcionalmente temprano. Una hora a la que normalmente Seiya Kou estaría volviendo del Velvet Glove para poder echar una cabezadita de una hora o dos en su cómoda habitación antes de sumergirse en los negocios del día. Tan temprano como para que la humedad todavía empapara la parra que envolvía la valla blanca, porque el sol sólo proyectaba un pálido color dorado que tocaba las flores y las losas de piedra, pero aún no había reunido el calor suficiente para volcarlo sobre la tierra.

De nuevo había alquilado un caballo para que el viaje fuera más rápido y poder volver a Londres pronto.

Ató el caballo a la valla. La puerta ya estaba abierta; claramente los May ya lo habían visto y oído llegar. La señora May estaba de pie en la entrada, con el delantal todavía atado sobre el gastado vestido de muselina a rayas. Llevaba el pelo cobrizo, ya veteado de gris, apartado de la cara y lucía una mancha de algo que parecía ser harina en la mejilla. Había estado ocupada en las tareas matinales, por lo que parecía.

—Señor Kou.

Ese fue todo el saludo que le ofreció. No sonaba sorprendida. Seiya se inclinó. Ella respondió con una reverencia breve y se echó a un lado para dejarlo entrar en la casa. Extendió las manos para coger su abrigo y su sombrero. Su cara, que era una versión ajada de la de Galaxia, se había mostrado impasible hasta que cogió ambos objetos. Entonces sus movimientos se ralentizaron, como lo harían los de cualquier mujer al notar la buena calidad del paño. Él se dio cuenta. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

Su comportamiento hasta el momento no había sido otra cosa que caballeroso, independientemente de su apariencia algo llamativa. Pero todavía se cernía sobre su cabeza el asunto de su reputación, que sin duda lo seguía como un ejército invisible cada vez que entraba en esa casa. Y estaba seguro de que la señora May tenía ideas preconcebidas sobre lo que un hombre de su reputación podía hacer en un solo minuto y estaba preparada por si todas sus actitudes censurables acababan saliendo a la luz en algún momento.

—Gracias por permitirme visitarlos, señora May.

—De nada, señor Kou. ¿Ha traído un jamón hoy también?

Seiya se detuvo. Juraría que sus ojos habían brillado durante un segundo. Pero puede que fuera solamente un reflejo de la luz matutina.

Sonrió para permitir más rupturas del hielo, si es que era eso lo que estaba viendo.

—No, me temo que no. Sólo he traído…, esto —dijo mostrándole las manos. En una llevaba el minúsculo sombrero pirata y en la otra, el caballito de madera.

Ella los observó durante un momento.

—Mucho mejor —concluyó al fin.

Aunque el sombrero pirata era minúsculo, la cabeza de Jamie se perdía dentro de él. Pero eso lo hizo reír como un loco, con unas carcajadas gorjeantes y contagiosas mientras agitaba los brazos a su alrededor. Pasaron juntos más o menos una hora en la que estuvieron jugando a una combinación de los piratas y el escondite que a Seiya le resultó insólitamente entretenida. También enseñó al niño a decir « ¡Barco a la vista! » y «Seiya». Jamie era rápido, un verdadero lorito. Y eso a Seiya le resultaba extrañamente gratificante.

De repente se puso en cuatro patas y le mostró a Jamie cómo hacer rodar el caballito. Jamie lo estuvo arrastrando un momento y después lo cogió de la cuerda y lo zarandeó en el aire.

—¡Ballo! —le dijo a Seiya.

Éste miró a Jamie y se sintió igual que si lo que acabara de oír fuera un coro celestial.

—Maldita sea, eso es lo que es. ¡Es un caballo!

—¡'ita 'ea! —repitió Jamie alegremente.

Seiya sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío de horror.

—Oh, maldi… —Se tapó la boca con la mano justo a tiempo—. Demonios, eso no…

—¡'Emonios! —chilló Jamie, y agarró el caballo por una de las patas para mostrárselo.

La señora May apareció en el umbral de la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

—He pensado que le apetecerían unos…

—¡ 'Emonios! —rugió Jamie, exultante, agarrando el caballo con una mano para enseñárselo. Gateó hasta ella y le agarró la falda con su puñito. Después levantó la vista para mirarla y le ofreció el caballo.

La señora May se había quedado muy quieta. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas durante un momento.

Aparentemente, Jamie pensó que los ojos saltones de la señora May eran muy divertidos, porque volvió a soltar esas carcajadas gorjeantes.

—'Ita 'ea! —gritó feliz mientras daba saltitos con el caballo botando en su mano.

Seiya cerró los párpados con fuerza un segundo. Parecía que « ¡Barco a la vista! » no era algo divertido que repetirle a la señora May. Claro, no hacía que los ojos de los adultos se salieran de sus órbitas de esa forma tan divertida. Además el niño tenía una potencia pulmonar notable. Todo lo que salía de ella se convertía en dominio público.

Pero bueno, cuando todo en tu mundo es nuevo, hacer anuncios entusiastas no tiene por qué ser malo, pensó Seiya.

La señora May levantó la cabeza lentamente, dejó de mirar a Jamie y se fijó en los ojos de Seiya. Él afrontó la mira da con valentía.

Se produjo un momento incongruente durante el cual el pequeño Jamie no dejó de saltar alegremente por la alfombra canturreando «¡'Ita 'ea!» a intervalos regulares, mientras los dos adultos se examinaban con cierto recelo.

Y de repente, ante la incrédula mirada de Seiya, la señora May lentamente… esbozó lo que era casi una sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera, cambió su cara por completo, suavizándola e iluminándola de forma que Seiya pudo ver más destellos de Galaxia en ella.

—Son terribles, señor Kou. Sobre todo los niños. Lo repiten… todo.

Seiya carraspeó.

—Me temo que definitivamente se parece a mí.

Era su forma de disculparse, algo arriesgada como broma porque, en lo que concernía a la señora May, él tenía la peor reputación que se pudiera imaginar.

Pero la señora May sonrió sinceramente ante el comentario. Y Seiya se dio cuenta de que había avanzado mucho ese día: Jamie había aprendido una parte significativa de su vocabulario y Seiya y la señora May habían progresado para distender algo más su relación.

Jamie dio un salto en dirección a Seiya.

—¡'Ballo! —dijo, y le tendió el juguete.

«A buenas hora dice caballo…», pensó sarcástico.

—¡Caballo! —repitió encantado y enternecido, e hizo reír al niño poniendo los ojos saltones.

Jamie aplaudió.

—¡Baco a la vita!

Seiya seguía sin descubrir por qué razón había ido allí. Sólo sabía que al volver a Londres fue como si se hubiera llevado con él una cuerda invisible que lo unía a Kent y tiraba de él como el amarre de la proa de un barco, obligándolo a volver.

Mientras Seiya visitaba a Jamie, Serena estaba aprendiendo a ser una pirata. Una del tipo femenino y picante.

Luna, Serena y un grupo de costureras reclutadas apresuradamente habían estado muy ocupadas y ahora todas las chicas estaban ante El General vestidas con pantalones. Eran voluminosos, casi faldas, de color oscuro pero de grosor sutil, y, si se miraban de cerca o si se enfocaban con la luz correcta (y seguro que el White Lily y El General iban a es forzarse por poner la luz correcta), resultaban profundamente escandalosos. También llevaban fajas, grandes camisas blancas con chorreras y unos alfanjes de madera casi minúsculos colgando en la cadera. Los espléndidos sombreros de pirata coronaban sus cabezas.

Después, el resultado del martilleo y de los juramentos que Serena había oído tras las puertas del pasillo llegó al escenario rodando: un magnífico y bastante convincente barco pirata en miniatura, completado con velas hechas con sábanas extendidas, una bandera con una calavera y dos tibias y una pasarela de acceso. Había una trampilla en el centro por la que saldría la capitana Kakyuu para cantar la lasciva canción pirata mientras las chicas bailaban a su alrededor.

A pesar del contexto en el que se veía obligado a desarrollar su actividad, al ver esa pequeña obra de arte, Serena no pudo negar que El General tenía extraordinarias cualidades para la escenografía.

—Van a tener que hacerla más grande —dijo Rei al ver la trampilla.

—¿Dónde demonios está Kakyuu? —aulló El General.

La mujer en cuestión emergió en ese mismo momento de un largo pasillo que llevaba a su camerino disfrazada con su versión, notablemente más grande, de la ropa de pirata y con su impresionante retaguardia contoneándose tras ella.

—Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia, Kakyuu —dijo El General con tono inocente, aunque consiguió imprimirle a la frase todo su sarcasmo.

—De nada, General —dijo ella dulcemente.

Siguió contoneándose hasta que subió al escenario, cruzó la pasarela y comenzó a meterse por la trampilla. Ya se había introducido hasta las caderas cuando se detuvo por alguna razón.

Kakyuu se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Giró hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda y se detuvo de nuevo. Parecía confundida. Y después alarmada.

—Va a tener que llevar el barco como parte del disfraz —susurró Rei lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran oírla.

Se produjo una oleada de risitas.

Kakyuu, algo asustada ya, volvió a retorcerse hacia la izquierda y después hacia la derecha una vez y luego otra más, como un gran molino de viento de cabeza pelirroja, pero no consiguió desenroscar su cuerpo ni meterlo más en el interior del pequeño barco pirata.

—¿Estás atorada, Kakyuu? —preguntó cínicamente El General.

Kakyuu levantó la cabeza con violencia y miró hacia donde él estaba. Su mirada podía haber fundido las ventanas del teatro.

«Realmente parece que lleva el barco de falda», observó Serena.

—Haruka, Setsuna, ¿les importaría echarle una mano a la señorita Jones? —El General sonaba aburrido.

Setsuna y Haruka se apresuraron a subir por la pasarela y se arrodillaron para empujar a Kakyuu. Ésta se hundió un poco más por la trampilla, pero sus pechos evitaron que siguiera bajando. Se quedaron apoyados sobre la cubierta adelante de ella, subidos hasta su barbilla. Kakyuu miró por encima de ellos, con los ojos brillantes y casi fuera de las órbitas y las mejillas escarlata.

—La trampilla se ha cortado según las medidas que le diste a Luna la semana pasada, Kakyuu Jones —le informó El General.

La vehemente respuesta de la mujer llegó como un leve murmullo desde atrás de sus pechos. Intentó apartar la cara con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, pero estaba inmovilizada por las dos almohadas que formaban su escote, así que tuvo que conformarse con agitar los brazos y hacer un gesto grosero con la mano.

—Con un buen empujón más entrará, chicas —dijo El General, y Serena juraría que en sus ojos había un brillo perverso—. Apriétenla hasta que entre.

Kakyuu agitó los brazos, objetando con vehemencia a eso.

—Ahora que lo pienso, chicas, será mejor que tiren de ella y la saquen un poco de nuevo para que al menos pueda cantar —añadió El General—. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo del ensayo con esto.

Miró su reloj mientras Haruka y Setsuna tiraban de los brazos de Kakyuu hasta que todo su torso fue visible de nuevo.

—Está bien. ¡Arriba, marineras! —gritó El General, como si el aprisionamiento de Kakyuu no fuera más que un inconveniente menor—. Les mostraré cómo va el baile. —Blandió uno de los pequeños alfanjes—. Es fácil. Sólo hay que hacer un poco de esto… —Hizo un gesto inconfundible con la mano sobre su alfanje, lo que produjo risitas—. Y unos pocos… jugueteos con la espada —añadió con un guiño.

Más risitas.

Serena giró en busca de una vía de escape. «Oh, Dios mío. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo, no puedo frotarme con el alfanje así. Voy a tener que dormir en la calle. Pero seguro que no…, por favor, Dios… No querrá que… »

—Kakyuu, ensayaremos la canción después de que las chicas se hayan aprendido el baile más o menos.

Entonces Serena recordó que había contribuido a esa canción con un verso. Y… bueno, una pequeña parte de ella, una muy pequeña, estaba deseando oír a Kakyuu cantarlo.

Kakyuu, era solo un torso enfurecido que salía de la cubierta del barco, tendría que esperar su turno. Serena estaba casi segura de que El General lo había hecho a propósito.

—Luna… ¡Música, por favor! —ordenó El General.

Luna bajó las manos y la alegre musiquilla llenó el teatro. El General subió al escenario con las chicas e hizo una demostración con su propio alfanje.

—Y uno, y dos, y clavan la espada y la deslizan. Deslizan, y giran para chocar la espada con la de la vecina, y otra vez…

Él y Luna repitieron la canción cinco veces. Al fin decidió permitirles que lo hicieran solas. Tomó asiento en las gradas y cantó los pasos desde allí.

—Paso, paso, y clavan la espada…

Rei clavó la espada justo en el trasero de Serena, que dio un salto.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo en voz baja con los ojos muy abiertos y mostrando contrición—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Serena asintió breve y fríamente y siguió obedeciendo las órdenes de El General.

—¡Vamos, chicas! Y uno, y dos, y giro, y clavan, y…

Rei volvió a pinchar el trasero de Serena, provocando que casi saliera disparada en el aire.

—Y uno, y dos, y no he dicho nada de saltar, Serena, y deslizan, y cuatro…

—¡Oh, lo siento! —murmuró Rei—. Tendré más cuidado.

—Te… lo… agradecería —respondió Serena también en un murmullo y con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de clavar y deslizar.

—Y giro, y deslizo, y froto la espada, froto de nuevo, giro, giro, clavo…

Rei se lanzó sobre la retaguardia de Serena de nuevo.

—Oh, lo…

Serena giró sobre sí misma y azotó el trasero de Rei.

Rei chilló y trastabilló un segundo; recuperó el equilibrio y se lanzó con el alfanje como una loca hacia Serena. Pero ella era más rápida y más pequeña, así que pudo esquivarlo, agacharse y dar un golpe calculado en los tobillos de Rei. Para satisfacción de Serena, Rei cayó.

Pero demostró estar sorprendentemente ágil para lo exuberante que era; estaba de pie de nuevo en un momento, chillando de rabia como un gato escaldado y blandiendo el alfanje en forma de garrote. Serena rechazó el ataque con habilidad. Las otras chicas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, animando a gritos y haciendo apuestas.

Con una parada final y una inteligente, aunque posiblemente no muy limpia, zancadilla tras las rodillas de Rei, Serena al fin la tuvo boca arriba sobre el escenario con el alfanje de madera apuntando hacia su garganta.

Ambas respiraban con dificultad.

—¡Vaya! —se le escapó a Amy.

Luna había dejado de tocar hacía rato. Todo lo que había era un silencio que se dilató mientras El General miraba a ambas chicas jadeantes como si fueran animales en un zoo.

—Serena —dijo El General al fin—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? El resto pueden ir a descansar por ahora.

serena apartó la punta del alfanje de la garganta de Rei y con una floritura volvió a guardarlo en su funda de tela. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Con toda su dignidad, cruzó el escenario, bajó trotando el pequeño tramo de escalones que llevaba a las gradas del teatro y se aproximó a El General con la barbilla alta, como si de hecho fuera la reina dirigiéndose a sus súbditos.

—Échela. —La palabra sonó disimulada por una tos, pero llegó desde el escenario.

Serena siguió a El General sin protestar hasta una habitación que no había visto antes. Él cerró con fuerza la puerta tras ellos. Era otra habitación profundamente masculina, con unos muebles demasiado grandes y mullidos, el aire impregnado del olor a humo de chimenea y de puro y unos lúbricos murales que mostraban imágenes explícitas de sátiros y ninfas retozando.

El General se detuvo y giró hacia ella.

—Déjame comenzar diciendo que creo que Seiya se equivocó de pleno contratándote.

Serena se puso tensa.

—¿Es que va a… —¿Cuál era la palabra que acababa de oír…? ¿Ah, sí— echarme?

—¿Echarte? —repitió divertido—. No, ése no es mi trabajo, Serena. El señor Kou te contrató y todos respondemos ante Seiya en última instancia. Sin duda él tenía sus razones; Seiya tiene momentos de brillantez y momentos de locura, y afortunadamente los primeros superan ampliamente a los últimos. De momento, me reservo la opinión sobre a qué tipo perteneces tú, aunque la tengo. Pero debes saber, Serena, que te tengo calada.

—¿Calada? —Esas expresiones coloquiales la estaban poniendo más nerviosa y no ayudaban a calmar su carácter endemoniado. Estaba deseando que el hombrecillo fuera al grano.

Él giró de repente y caminó bastante inquieto por la habitación, alejándose de ella. Se detuvo y jugueteó con la borla de una cortina.

Entonces volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, tan rápido que los faldones de su chaqueta le envolvieron las piernas.

—La Ópera de París. Le Cygne Noir —dijo como si la estuviera acusando de asesinato.

El corazón de Serena estuvo a punto de pararse.

La cara de El General se fue relajando lentamente, algo abstraída y sobrecogida.

—Estuviste magnífica.

Serena miró el espacio que la separaba de El General, que parecía enorme, y pensó que había algo que no tenía nada de cómico en ese hombre a pesar de sus casi diminutas proporciones. No provocaba nada que no fuera respeto.

Finalmente, asintió, agradeciendo el cumplido. Ella sabía cuándo había estado magnífica y cuándo no, y era consciente de que sí lo había estado en la obra de la que hablaba. Un «gracias» habría sonado condescendiente. El General pareció entenderlo porque respondió con otro asentimiento parecido.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió.

—Vine a Londres en busca de un pariente y no lo encontré en casa. No tenía dinero ni ningún lugar donde quedarme. Necesitaba un trabajo.

—¿Y por qué el nombre falso, señorita «Sombrero»? ¿Tienes problemas con la ley? ¿Estás huyendo de alguien?

Ella permaneció en un obstinado silencio.

Él la estudió un minuto más.

—Esto —dijo con un gesto que aparentemente abarcaba el White Lily y todo lo que había en él— no es ninguna broma. Creo que subestimas en gran medida a Seiya Kou. Él construyó esto, todo esto, de la nada. Cuando lo conocí no sabía ni leer y ha conseguido lograr todo esto. No sé si tú puedes comprender el tipo de nada de la que viene Seiya, pero te aseguro que lo que ves aquí es prácticamente un milagro. Y si eso es una broma para ti, señorita Sombrero, resulta que es el tipo de broma que pone un techo sobre tu bonita cabeza y comida en tu estómago en este momento, ¿no es así?

El General estaba teniendo éxito en su pretensión de hacerla sentir avergonzada. Tenía razón. Si él hubiera sido _Monsieur_ Favre dirigiendo el ballet de París y no un enano que mandaba en un teatro de mala reputación, ella habría controlado su carácter, habría intentado con más empeño no explotar, no habría azotado a Rei con el alfanje…

El General no parecía precisar una contestación por su parte. Claramente vio la respuesta que necesitaba en su cara.

—Un teatro como éste vive siempre en un precario equilibrio con las autoridades, un equilibrio muy delicado. Si lo pones en peligro de alguna forma o llamas una atención indebida, haré que lo pagues.

Ella miró a ese hombre que casi no le llegaba al pecho y sintió el impulso de demostrar su indignación y protestar.

Pero lo cierto era que no podía hacer más que respetar y admirar su lealtad. Asintió brevemente, aceptando la amenaza.

—¿Crees que podrás resolver tus diferencias con Rei de alguna forma que no implique la lucha con alfanjes y en otro lugar que no sea en el escenario durante el ensayo?

Maldita sea. Ese hombre estaba haciendo que le ardieran las mejillas exactamente igual que conseguía hacerlo _Monsieur_ Favre. Sonrió como forma de recuperar su dignidad.

—El señor Kou dice que ha tenido suerte con sus amigos. —Era un intento de desarmarlo.

Pero no lo consiguió con El General.

—Los amigos de Seiya Kou han tenido suerte con él —dijo amablemente.

Un tira y afloja tranquilo, cálido.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo usted en París? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Beber —dijo sin humor.

—¿Y ahora por qué está aquí?

—Me gusta ver a chicas guapas bailar con poca ropa.

Y le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan parecida en su naturaleza a la de Seiya que estuvo a punto de responderle con otra igual.

—Y me gusta hacer feliz a un público lleno de hombres ricos, porque eso me hace rico a mí —añadió—. Eso también es un arte, señorita Tsukino, lo creas o no.

Se esforzó para que sus cejas no se dispararan de puro escepticismo.

—Hay una habitación en la parte más alta del teatro. Un ático. Lleno de arañas y de polvo, sin duda. Te encontraré una escoba y un trapo. Y si quieres… —carraspeó—, si te apetece… utilizar esa habitación cuando no tengas que ensayar… no se lo diré a Seiya. Ten en cuenta que tú eres su empleada, trabajas en este teatro que le pertenece y por lo tanto tu tiempo también le pertenece, al menos durante el día. Y él no aprobaría que perdieras el tiempo con algo con lo que no se gana dinero.

El General le estaba ofreciendo un sitio para bailar, si ella quería usarlo.

Puede que simplemente se lo ofreciera en un intento de controlar su temperamento artístico y para que su vida fuera más tranquila, pero ella le sonrió con calidez de todas formas.

Se dio cuenta de que a El General no le gustaba ella, pero también de que, en el fondo, él también era un artista. Probablemente entendía lo que eso significaba para ella.

—Gracias, señor.

—General —dijo—. El General.

Seiya volvió al White Lily un poco más tarde de lo que hubiera querido, aunque el sol todavía no estaba alto en el cielo. Esperaba encontrar el ensayo del espectáculo pirata en marcha y poder contribuir a su evolución con su sabiduría.

Pero todo estaba en silencio.

Sólo el barco pirata estaba en el escenario. El General había hecho un buen trabajo, como siempre. Era un modelo magnífico; habían tenido que montarlo a toda prisa, pero lo habían conseguido.

De repente se imaginó durante un instante a un niño pequeño escalando por la arboladura y saltando por la cubierta con una pequeña espada de madera. Lo maravilloso que sería ver una tripulación de niños que…

Qué idea más sorprendente. Un pensamiento extraño y nada rentable. Su mente pocas veces tenía espacio para ese tipo de reflexiones. La esquivó y se encaminó decidido hacia su despacho.

Un momento. Se detuvo y examinó con más detenimiento el barco pirata.

Parecía haber un torso saliendo de la cubierta del barco.

Un torso inconfundible.

—¿Kakyuu? —preguntó, aún sin creerlo del todo.

—¿Seiya? ¿Ya has vuelto? Me han dejado aquí, Seiya —dijo lastimosamente—. Sácame, ¿quieres?

Él se esforzó por no reír.

—¿Está atorada, Kakyuu? ¿En la trampilla? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella lo miró ferozmente, lanzando dagas envenenadas por los ojos. Su cara estaba de un peligroso color rojo.

—No, es el nuevo disfraz, Seiya —dijo con malas maneras—. O el barco. ¡Pero sácame de aquí ya, canalla!

—¿Dónde está El General? ¿Es que estás castigada? ¿Has sido mala, Kakyuu? Puedes decírmelo a mí. —Ahora no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo terrible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Se dio cuenta nada más decirlo de que incluso un solo minuto así habría sido demasiado, por lo que pasó bruscamente de la hilaridad a la compasión. Subió al escenario, la cogió por los brazos y tiró. Pero no consiguió nada, sólo que ella diera un grito al sentir el tirón.

—Kakyuu, querida, creo que estar en esa postura ha hecho que te hinches un poco. No quiero hacerte daño, así que cortaré la trampilla para hacerla más grande y poder sacarte. Voy a buscar una sierra. ¿Dónde está El General?

—Echándole la bronca a la chica nueva. Ha atacado a Rei con un alfanje.

—¿De verdad? —Seiya sintió en su cara esa sonrisa maravillosamente lenta inspirada por Serena; ya empezaba a serle familiar—. No se puede uno fiar de ella cuando tiene algo afilado en las manos. Supongo que Rei la habrá provocado.

—Oh, sí. Yo lo vi todo. La pinchó en el trasero con su alfanje. A propósito. Rei se lo estaba buscando. Fue un bonito duelo. —Y Kakyuu sonrió por primera vez en una hora.

Seiya tomó nota mental de que tendría que disculparse con El General por la idea de la competición para ver quién sería Venus.

Pero, un momento… Un duelo… ¡Un duelo de piratas! ¡Un duelo de piratas femeninos!

El público se moriría por eso. La inspiración siempre le llegaba de las formas más inverosímiles.

—Veo que se te han iluminado los ojos, Seiya. Quieres que haya un duelo en el escenario. —Kakyuu lo estaba observando. Apoyó los codos sobre la cubierta y la cara en las manos—. Te buscarás problemas, especialmente con este grupo de chicas.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero tienes que admitir que es una idea espléndida, Kakyuu. Y me niego a desecharla del todo. Voy a por una sierra para sacarte de ahí. ¿Pero dónde están los muchachos?

—Todos se fueron para un lado u otro. Se olvidaron de mí.

Esas últimas palabras, la sola idea de que alguien se olvidara de ella… Seiya sabía que eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Kakyuu sobre el futuro. Seguía sin saber cómo reconfortarla, pero sabía que consolarla de cualquier manera era el equivalente a reconocer que tendría un futuro carente de adulaciones. Le dio una palmadita en uno de sus rechonchos brazos y se puso en pie.

—Vuelvo en un momento, Kakyuu. Te prometo que yo no me voy a olvidar de ti.

Saltó del barco y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, justo cuando El General emergía de entre bambalinas con la señorita Chapeau a su lado.

Seiya frenó su caminar y se detuvo, regalándose los ojos. Ella iba vestida de pirata: una camisa, una faja, esos inteligentes y casi eróticos pantalones y las mejillas enrojecidas. El rubor de la vergüenza ante la reciente reprimenda, probablemente. O tal vez estuviera provocado por el calor tras un vigoroso duelo con los alfanjes de madera.

El General vio a Kakyuu todavía inmersa en el barco pirata, se detuvo y le clavó la mirada.

—¿Estás contento, enano cabrón? —le gritó casi resignada.

—Va con tus ojos —respondió El General con toda seriedad—. El barco. El marrón de la madera. Deberías ponértelo más a menudo.

Si Seiya no se equivocaba, algo se encendió bajo el colorete de Kakyuu.

—Y tú, Kou —dijo El General volteándose de repente hacia Seiya—, me debes una disculpa por tu brillante idea. Esto —dijo señalando a Serena— es lo que resulta de convertir Venus en una competición: un duelo a espada.

—No puedo ser brillante siempre —confesó Seiya alegremente—. Y merecía la pena intentarlo, tienes que admitirlo.

El General no pareció estar de humor para admitir nada.

Seiya ignoró el ceño fruncido del hombrecillo y giró para dirigirse a Serena. Prefería contemplarla a ella.

—En cuanto le doy la espalda un segundo, señorita Chapeau, mire lo que me encuentro: que ha estado blandiendo objetos punzantes de nuevo. —Pretendía ser una broma malintencionada, una regañina ocurrente, pero se sorprendió al oír que la voz le salía ronca.

Serena lo miró rápidamente, le leyó la mirada y respondió a lo que vio en sus ojos más que a sus palabras.

—Me esforzaré por comportarme, señor Kou. —Su tono era solemne, sus ojos brillaban y contenía la respiración por una aparente anticipación.

—Imagino que comportarse será algo difícil para usted. —Nunca había dicho una frase tan llena de ironía.

Ella rió. Una carcajada plena y femenina, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

La risa cayó sobre Seiya como un repentino rayo de sol que le llenó la mente. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento y se limitó a observarla con una leve sonrisa inquisitiva. Se sentía casi sin aliento, extrañamente ligero.

Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada especialmente gracioso.

A todo aquello siguió un silencio que ni Seiya ni Serena notaron: estaban contemplando el uno al otro.

Pero El General y Kakyuu, que los estaban observando, intercambiaron miradas elocuentes.

—Voy a por una sierra, Seiya —dijo El General, cortante. Sonaba como una advertencia.

—¿Una sierra? —repitió Seiya ausente. Giró la cabeza hacia su amigo con aparente dificultad.

A Serena Chapeau también le costó apartar la mirada. Ahora estudiaba los murales con la frente algo arrugada, como si intentara identificar de qué dioses se trataba o como si los estuviera contando.

—Una sierra, Seiya, para liberar a Kakyuu, ¿recuerdas? —repitió El General con paciencia—. Yo la traeré. Creo que querrás saber que ha llegado un mensaje mientras estabas fuera. Señorita Chapeau, ¿puedes encargarte de llamar al resto de las chicas para que podamos acabar los ensayos? Si no tienes ningún inconveniente, Seiya…

Más ironía por parte de El General.

—Ninguna objeción —añadió Seiya con toda la alegría de la que fue capaz.

Sin decir palabra, la señorita Serena Chapeau giró para irse. Seiya la observó mientras se marchaba. Las dulces caderas estrechas se movían bajo los pantalones de pirata y sus delgados y elegantes hombros estaban cuadrados casi militarmente. El pequeño alfanje le golpeaba el costado.

Cuando Seiya se dirigió a su despacho iba cantando suavemente, casi entre dientes:

_Muchacho, tu espada aquí tienes que clavar_

_y debes clavar con fuerza el espadín__…_

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta del camerino todavía tenía flotándole en los labios una de esas sonrisas que le provocaba Seiya Kou. Vio a las demás chicas apiñadas como si quisieran protegerse unas a otras, inmóviles y totalmente en silencio. Al principio pensó que era por ella y estuvo tentada de levantar las manos por encima de la cabeza para demostrarles que iba desarmada y que iba en son de paz, se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando fijamente algo que había sobre el tocador de Rei, con los ojos fijos y abiertos de par en par, como si un animal salvaje las hubiera arrinconado en la habitación. Serena se puso de puntillas para poder ver lo que era y…

Todas habían recibido su ración de flores, que iban desde los ramos impecables de invernadero a tristes ramilletes arrancados de alguna maceta en un momento de inspiración alcohólica de camino al teatro. Pero ésas eran unas flores increíbles.

Unas rosas inmensas, rojas como verdaderos corazones y tan grandes y vívidas que de verdad parecían latir, mezcladas con azucenas y hojas de hiedra. Dentro del jarrón eran tan altas como un niño de dos años. Inundaban la habitación con su aroma, como si su intención fuera drogar a sus ocupantes.

—¡Vaya, Rei!

—¡También hay una caja! ¡Hay una caja con las flores!

Rei la cogió y le dedicó a Serena una sonrisa y una mirada triunfantes. El tocador de Serena estaba vacío, mientras que los de todas las demás tenían al menos alguna alhaja.

Las chicas se apelotonaron ansiosas alrededor de Rei mientras ésta cogía la caja y seis pares de ojos parpadearon cuando la abrió. Todas contuvieron la respiración a la vez.

Dentro había un par de pasadores de pelo incrustados con perlas auténticas y zafiros. Brillaban incluso en la luz indiferente de las lámparas del camerino.

Perlas y zafiros. De los colores de la piel clara y los ojos de Rei, por supuesto. Parecería una reina con ellos puestos en el cabello castaño. Esos pasadores eran otro regalo estratégico.

Rei los levantó con parsimonia, se los acercó al pelo para probárselos y se miró en el espejo. Estaba claro que su confianza de hacía un minuto comenzaba a flaquear y que toda su suficiencia había desaparecido. Serena sabía cómo se sentía. Los regalos de Darien habían ido aumentando gradualmente en precio y gloria, hasta que al final no hacía más que abrir cajas llenas de joyas diseñadas sólo para ella y pieles, cosas que hablaban de su riqueza y poder y que a ella la hacían sentir inmensamente importante y muy pequeñita al mismo tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, la mano de Serena se movió para rodearse la muñeca de la otra mano. Se la frotó con suavidad. Un tic muy peculiar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no las tenía atadas. Giró rápidamente para alejarse del reflejo de Rei.

—¿Te los ha mandado tu nuevo admirador, Rei? —le preguntó Setsuna—. ¿Cuándo vamos a poder verlo?

—Sólo ha venido dos veces, pero ambas estaba en un palco —dijo Rei, intentando sonar importante, aunque seguía pareciendo algo insegura. Incluso un poco sobrecogida. Los palcos del teatro, como todas sabían, eran terriblemente caros y sólo los hombres muy ricos podían permitirse la discreción que proporcionaban. Y nadie sabía nunca con seguridad cuándo estaban ocupados los palcos, porque las cortinas de todos estaban corridas durante la representación—. Manda a su criado a buscarme tras el espectáculo para llevarme con él. Y no crean que es sólo un poco guapo. Es tan guapo como el señor Kou.

Las caras de las chicas se volvieron escépticas instantáneamente, como si eso fuera imposible.

—Podría ser hasta un duque —prosiguió Rei—. Y sólo me ha besado una vez. Aquí —dijo señalándose la clara mejilla—. Únicamente me pregunta por todos los de aquí y qué tal el día y me escucha hablar sin parar. Dice que quiere cortejarme como es debido durante un tiempo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras todas las chicas se preguntaban qué sería eso de cortejar «como es debido».

_Para traerme, traerme mi preciado botín,_

_Tarararara, tara tara__…_

En su despacho, encima de los planos del teatro, Tom encontró el mensaje que El General le había mencionado. Reconoció tanto el sello como la escritura y frunció un poco el ceño mientras pasaba el dedo bajo el sello para romperlo, algo extrañado aunque no terriblemente preocupado.

Las palabras de la carta le quitaron las ganas de cantar.

Se quedó mirándolas fijamente y frunció más el ceño mientras absorbía esa pequeña sorpresa desagradable, respirando con dificultad hasta que la asumió del todo. Le resultó curioso darse cuenta de que la había encajado con más lentitud de lo que lo habría hecho sólo unas semanas antes; el riesgo le era tan natural como respirar y solía recuperarse de los desengaños con bastante rapidez.

Era como reconocerse a sí mismo que esta vez había más cosas en juego.

El futuro de un niño pequeño en Kent entre ellas.

—El mayor se ha echado atrás en lo de El Emporio del Caballero, General.

Del exterior de las paredes de la habitación de los sátiros les llegaba el murmullo de los hombres algo más alto de lo normal, lo que a Seiya le resultaba relajante. Uno de los palcos se iba a ocupar esa noche; le habían mandado a Seiya una discreta nota y él había dispuesto todo para que Poe escoltara al hombre en cuestión al interior del White Lily.

—Ummmm —gruñó El General ante la sorpresa—. Y es un poco tarde para encontrar otro inversor, ¿no? Ya te has comprometido con los constructores.

—Envía sus disculpas, pero no da ninguna explicación. No ha venido últimamente al White Lily, ¿verdad? Y eso que ha asistido prácticamente cada noche durante más de un año.

—Él ya sabía que se iba a echar atrás.

Seiya asintió amargamente. Así que el mayor lo estaba evitando. Era muy extraño y no se le ocurría ni una sola razón para ello, pero podía seguir adelante siempre y cuando los otros inversores se mantuvieran en su compromiso. Y si Venus acababa siendo el éxito que se esperaba en su debut, que sería dentro de una semana…

Bueno, ahora tendría que ser un enorme éxito para poder compensar la pérdida del apoyo del mayor.

Seiya sonrió. Tenía confianza en ese éxito.

—Le he echado un vistazo al taller antes, General. La concha de ostra de Venus va a ser impactante. Te has supera do a ti mismo.

—Y con los focos, Seiya, va a ser aún más increíble —añadió El General confiado—. He descubierto una pintura espléndida y hay un tipo que ha encontrado la manera de hacerla brillar, un ingrediente especial, dice. Y tendremos los peces colgando de las vigas y…

Lo que Seiya oía en la retahíla que estaba desgranando El General era una lista de gastos. Calculó en su mente el costo de la concha, los pescados, la espléndida pintura, por no mencionar los trajes de las chicas, y supo que iba a necesitar una inyección de capital pronto, más incluso que la notable cantidad que entraba cada noche de los espectáculos.

El fuego crepitó devorando un nuevo tronco (otro gasto, la madera), lo que hizo subir innecesariamente la temperatura de la habitación. Pero las molduras y los murales se veían mejor a la luz del fuego y Seiya y El General solían tenerlo encendido por eso. Amantes del espectáculo ambos. No iba a empezar a economizar en eso todavía. Sería mejor que cambiara de tema.

—Se me ha ocurrido una cosa que quería decirte, General. Velos. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con velos?

—Ummmm… —dijo El General apreciativamente echando atrás la cabeza—. Maravillosa idea, Kou. De hecho… Imagínate esto: las chicas vestidas como en un harén…

—Tengo un hijo —soltó Seiya sin previo aviso.

El General se calló abruptamente.

Seiya no lo miró. Se sentía casi avergonzado, como si acabara de tirarse un pedo. Tomó un sorbo de brandy; decirlo en voz alta parecía haberle quitado un peso de encima y ahora necesitaba rellenar el hueco.

Se produjo un profundo silencio en la conversación. El General carraspeó.

—Ese hijo… Supongo que estará en Kent.

—Sí, en Kent.

Su amistad no se basaba en el intercambio de confidencias, sino principalmente en una bienintencionada y total aceptación de las virtudes y flaquezas de cada uno y en compartir la apreciación masculina de todas las cosas femeninas. El resto no era más que un cariño latente basado en que ambos se complementaban muy bien. Este territorio era nuevo y delicado para ambos.

—¿Y él es la razón por la que necesitas dinero? Más de lo normal, quiero decir. No es por El Emporio del Caballero, entonces… —dejó caer cuidadosamente El General.

—Sí. En parte. También porque prefiero ser rico. —Seiya sonaba algo irritable en ese momento. La confesión lo había hecho sentirse bastante incómodo.

—Una preferencia que comparto. —La comisura de la boca de El General se disparó en un extraño intento de introducir un poco de humor que sólo llevó a un silencio extraño.

—¿Y cómo es que has tenido un hijo, Seiya? —le preguntó El General de repente.

—De la forma normal, General —dijo Seiya gruñón.

El General rió.

—Ya, bueno… quería decir… ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Tienes intención de…? —El General se detuvo para decidir con mucho, mucho cuidado, qué diría después—. ¿Tienes intención de casarte con ella?

—Sé quién es. Pero no sé dónde está. Ha dejado al niño con sus padres —dijo, respondiendo, aunque no del todo, a la pregunta de El General.

Se impuso otro silencio.

Seiya carraspeó.

—Tiene casi dos años y me parece…

Inspiró hondo, se levantó, inquieto y comenzó a caminar por delante del hogar mirando el mural que tenía delante. Los sátiros disfrutando con las ninfas, que también demostraban estar pasándoselo muy bien.

—Creo que me gustaría que fuera a Eton —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Después soltó una breve carcajada—. Y que vaya después a Oxford. Por Dios, ¡quiero que llegue a sentarse en el Parlamento! El otro día estaba en esa sala con los inversores, todos esos hombres petulantes, ricos, cómodos y ordinarios, y eso me hizo pensar que quiero que mi hijo crezca teniendo la oportunidad de ser uno de esos hombres pagados de sí mismos. Lo quiero de verdad. Y puedo hacerlo posible si tengo suficiente dinero. Aunque…, si el mundo sabe que yo soy su padre, tendrá el camino muy difícil.

El General respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire mientras todas esas palabras calaban en él.

—Eres un buen hombre, Seiya —dijo al fin. No era lo adecuado, pero era todo lo que podía decir.

Seiya miró a El General con amargura.

—Si tú lo dices, General…

—Lo digo en serio. El mejor que conozco, al menos.

—Eso me lo puedo creer.

El General rió entre dientes, brevemente y sin humor. Después tomó un largo trago de su té intentando reponerse de todo aquello y subió las piernas a una mullida otomana. El té bien cargado era la bebida más fuerte que tomaba desde los días en que Seiya lo había encontrado tirado contra uno de los muros exteriores del teatro Green Apple. De hecho lo tomaba tan fuerte que Seiya podía olerlo desde donde estaba, a pesar del humo de los puros y de la madera que se consumía en el fuego.

—Me he dado cuenta de que te ves envuelto en menos duelos últimamente, Seiya. ¿Es que sonríes menos? —dijo maliciosamente.

Seiya lo miró de soslayo.

—He estado ocupado —respondió cortante.

—¿O es que sonríes más, pero sólo a una mujer en particular? —preguntó, aunque Seiya no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

Ante esa pregunta, Seiya le dedicó una dura mirada de advertencia a El General. El hombrecillo era demasiado observador.

—Sabes que no es prudente, Seiya —le aconsejó El General—. Son demasiadas las razones para ponerme a enumerarlas. Las otras bailarinas, por ejemplo, se morirían de celos o se les rompería el corazón. Y eso provocaría un motín, no lo dudes.

—Sé que no es prudente —dijo Seiya con una son risa torcida—. Toda mi vida ha sido un ejercicio tras otro de imprudencia.

—Pero tal vez, bueno, las cosas serían más fáciles para ti si…

Seiya lo miró expectante.

—Oh, maldita sea. No importa —concluyó El General con un suspiro.

Seiya se puso a ejercitar sus dedos rígidos con aire ausente, flexionándolos uno por uno. Había estado escribiendo mucho últimamente, lo que había hecho que la vieja herida volviera a molestarle. En ocasiones se despertaba en medio de la noche: planes, preguntas, ideas y permisos estaban aún en el aire para que el sueño de El Emporio del Caballero pudiera tomar forma tangible. Asegurarse el apoyo de los inversores sólo era una pequeña parte de todo ello.

Qué extraño; la palabra «sueño» sonaba demasiado imprecisa para todas aquellas cosas prácticas de aquí y de allá que se veían involucradas en la realización de ese sueño, cosas palpables como los clavos, la madera y el mortero, las notas y la gente.

Le gustaba bastante todo aquello, los sueños y las cosas tangibles también, que pareciera que todo era fácil y que no costaba esfuerzo. Le gustaba darle trabajo a la gente.

—Es demasiado pequeño para saber quién soy, General, el niño, quiero decir. Y a veces, bueno, empiezo a pensar que debería darle algo de dinero y apartarme en silencio.

El General puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, sí. Eso es muy propio de ti. Eres la típica persona que se «aparta en silencio». —El General señaló la mano de Seiya—. Recuérdame cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz, cómo conseguiste este teatro.

Seiya paró las flexiones de sus dedos y los observó.

—Esto es diferente —dijo lacónicamente.

El General aparentemente no se creía cualificado para discutirle ese asunto en concreto. Estuvo un momento en silencio y después dijo:

—Así que harenes, ¿eh? —Y se puso en pie para coger su chaqueta.

—¿Has oído alguna vez la historia de Scherezade, General? —Seiya también se acercó a buscar su chaqueta.

Y ambos, inmensamente aliviados de estar de nuevo hablando de asuntos de negocios, se prepararon para entrar en el teatro a saludar a los asistentes a la representación.

Tras la representación de la noche, de nuevo en el teatro a oscuras, Serena contempló a las chicas salir una a una por la puerta. También vio el bonito carruaje que se llevaba a Rei y después volvió para subir a su minúscula habitación.

Vio luz en el despacho de Seiya y de nuevo no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar adentro. Pero en ese momento Seiya oyó algo, levantó un poco la cabeza, frunció el ceño y se puso en pie de un salto con la mano en el lugar en el que ella sabía que tenía el cuchillo. Miró hacia fuera.

Ella dio un brinco con la mano en la boca.

Cuando la vio, se quedó muy quieto y no dijo nada, sólo apartó la mano del cuchillo.

—Estaba espiando, señorita Chapeau.

—No —respondió con rapidez. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse puesto un nombre tan ridículo. Sospechaba que a él le encantaba utilizarlo porque era muy tonto; si no lo fuera, la llamaría Serena, como hacía todo el mundo allí.

—Sí —la contradijo con firmeza—. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo. —Seiya la imitó mirando furtivamente, sacando la cabeza por una esquina y después dio un paso atrás y se puso la mano encima de la boca con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ha hecho exactamente eso. La he visto.

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero le resultó imposible no echarse a reír.

—¿Ha visto algo que le gustara mientras espiaba? —le preguntó, demostrando únicamente educación.

Si era un concurso de coqueteo lo que tenían entre ambos, Seiya Kou debería representar a Inglaterra en los mundiales, como mínimo.

—Vi la luz y me pregunté quién sería —dijo con aire casual.

—Es mi biblioteca. Donde trabajo. ¿Esperaba ver a otra persona en mi lugar?

Esperó y aparentemente decidió no arrinconarla para que le diera una respuesta que le divirtiera aún más. Al menos esta vez no. Se acomodó en la silla tras su escritorio y su tono se volvió algo brusco.

—He notado que usted y El General parecen haber llegado a algún tipo de tregua. No le gusta usted, pero lo cierto es que no le gusta nadie, excepto quizá yo. Y Kakyuu.

—Cualquiera diría que odia a Kakyuu.

—Cualquiera diría… —Su sonrisa era enigmática y desapareció rápidamente.

El silencio se cernió entre ambos mientras se examinaban el uno al otro. Entonces Seiya hizo un gesto estudiado pasándose una mano por el pelo y apartándoselo de la cara. A ella le pareció muy conmovedor; aunque obviamente era consciente y se aprovechaba de su espléndida apariencia, estaba claro que no era un esclavo de la misma. Ese puntito de vanidad estaba claramente dirigido a ella, para agradarle.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no se sienta? —inquirió impaciente, aceleradamente, como si la hubiera invitado a entrar y ella estuviera allí de pie reflexionando en silencio.

«No, porque eso sería tonto e imprudente», pensó Serena.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja.

Lo miró durante un momento. Tenía los dedos manchados de tinta y las mangas enrolladas sobre sus antebrazos nervudos y fuertes. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, las manos fuertes y bronceadas surcadas de venas azules, y la cicatriz blanca cruzando una, tirante en los bordes. Llevaba varios botones del cuello de la camisa abiertos, e iba sin pañuelo. Ella se esforzó por apartar los ojos de la abertura, hacia donde se le iban constantemente para averiguar si tenía el pecho suave o si, como Darien, lo tenía cubierto de vello rizado. Aparte de eso, su pecho era amplio y a la luz de la lámpara su piel tenía una bonita tonalidad dorada, parecida al té con un poco de leche. Todos los minúsculos detalles se le presentaban a ella extrañamente resaltados, quizá porque era una noche tranquila, el teatro estaba a oscuras y no tenía otras cosas en que ocupar sus sentidos, pero lo cierto era que veía con toda claridad la cicatriz de su mano, sus pestañas y hasta la más leve de las arrugas que tenía junto a los ojos.

Él notó que lo estaba examinando y ella levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quién es usted en realidad, señorita Chapeau? —dijo con convicción, animándola con una sonrisa. Como si mostrando todos sus encantos pudiera hacer que la respuesta saliera de ella.

Eso la hizo reír.

—Sólo vine de visita a Inglaterra, señor Kou, y tuve la mala fortuna de perder todo mi dinero.

—Nada más llegar usted, El General sugirió que podría ser una…, bailarina de ballet. —Pronunció las palabras como si dijera algo tan extraño como «una nativa de Borneo».

Ella se tensó un poco, pero sabía que El General había prometido no revelar su identidad. Así que rió encantadoramente.

—Me preguntó por qué creería tal cosa.

Seiya se arrellanó en su silla y la miró durante un momento desconcertantemente largo con las manos unidas y colocadas detrás de la cabeza, lo que sólo sirvió para dejar más claro lo ancho que era su pecho. Ella consiguió devolverle la mirada fija, decidiéndose por su ojo izquierdo antes de acabar estrábica. Tuvo la sensación de que le estaba haciendo ahora lo que ella le había estado haciendo a él un momento antes: un inventario de sus rasgos.

Al fin pareció algo desconcertado y un poco incómodo, lo que no se podía decir que fuera muy halagador.

—¿Sabe cómo conocí a El General? —dijo inesperadamente.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Hay un teatro en el East End: el Green Apple. Un sitio bastante sórdido, tal vez lo conozca.

Ella esbozó una breve sonrisa tensa. Él le sonrió como respuesta.

—Bueno, yo empecé en el teatro allí, en el Green Apple. Trabajaba en una taberna junto al muelle y conocí a un tipo que llevaba un teatro y… bueno, se me ocurrió crear un espectáculo de chicas guapas bailando. Irían vestidas de flores con pétalos de margarita rodeándoles la cabeza. —Seiya se rodeó en el aire la cara con un dedo para ilustrarlo—. Muy ocurrente, no es porque lo ideara yo. En Londres nadie hacía una cosa como ésa, al menos no en el East End. Y francamente, me gusta ver un baile de chicas guapas. La primera noche del espectáculo vinieron algunos hombres al teatro, pero no los suficientes; no se llenó. El propietario del Green Apple se mostró muy molesto porque estaba financiando el espectáculo y perdía dinero. Yo empecé a ponerme nervioso; el propietario era una mala bestia que podría rebanarme la garganta sin pestañear por causarle pérdidas.

Esto último lo dijo con total naturalidad. Serena tuvo que esforzarse para no estremecerse. Ahora que Seiya Kou comenzaba a parecer humano, volvía a demostrar que pertenecía a un universo completamente diferente del suyo. Un universo en el que las personas hacían negocios con navajas para cortar gargantas.

—Así que salí del teatro cuando se acabó el espectáculo y me apoyé contra una pared para decidir si me fumaba un cigarrillo, el último probablemente, y para pensar qué demonios iba a hacer después, porque no me quedaba ni un céntimo. Entonces me llegó una voz que subía desde algún lugar cercano a mis tobillos. Una voz de borracho que arrastraba las palabras. La voz dijo… bueno, me pareció que decía: « ¡Organza! ». Miré hacia abajo, hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y vi a un hombrecillo desplomado contra la pared. No era mucho más grande que un niño y estaba muy delgado, pero tenía una barba poblada e iba muy sucio. Olía a ginebra, tanto que parecía que se hubiera empapado en esa bebida antes de caer contra la pared. Una chispa de una caja de yesca y hubiera salido ardiendo. Me incliné sobre aquel bulto sucio y dije: «¿Cómo ha dicho, caballero?». Es que soy muy educado, ¿sabe?

—Claro, claro —dijo Serena con las comisuras de la boca a punto de dispararse hacia arriba.

—Y el hombrecillo me dijo desde el lugar que ocupaba junto a mis tobillos —Entonces Seiya imitó una voz pastosa que arrastraba las palabras—: «¡He dicho «organza», maldito idiota! Queda mejor y casi se puede ver a través de ella a la… a la —Seiya hipó para enfatizar el efecto— luz de los focos. Ha vestido a todas esas chicas de muselina, imbécil. Se merecía el fracaso.

La imitación concluyó. Seiya miró a Serena.

—Y después de decir las cosas más desagradables que se le ocurrieron, ese cabrón mugriento se levantó, apoyándose en la pared. Estaba seguro de que se desmayaría inmediatamente y yo podría seguir mi camino. Pero, mientras lo observaba, se estiró y consiguió con esfuerzo ponerse de pie. Tuvo que rodar y revolverse un rato, pero lo consiguió. Le llevó mucho tiempo, así que al final me vi sujetándole el codo para ayudarle.

Serena rió. Sentía que algo en su interior estaba sorprendente y extrañamente emocionado. Podía imaginar la lástima de un hombre por el hombrecillo borracho y supuso que la mayoría no lo habría escuchado y se habría alejado de él con desprecio. Se preguntó si fue su curiosidad innata o la amabilidad lo que provocó que Seiya hiciera lo que hizo y supuso que ése era el tipo de actos que podían tanto meterlo en problemas tremendos como proporcionarle verdadera suerte.

De repente se encontró pensando: «Darien nunca en su vida se habría visto en esa situación, nunca tendría que tomar una decisión como ésa».

—Así que lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y como agradecimiento me soltó lo siguiente: «Si son flores, imbécil, tienen que bailar como flores; flores eróticas», me dijo cuando al fin consiguió sostenerse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose un poco como si él también fuera una flor. Y le puso mucho énfasis a la palabra erótico. Y después, puedo jurarlo, allí mismo, adelante de mis propios ojos, el hombre se puso a bailar como… como una «flor erótica», meciéndose y moviendo los brazos en el aire. —Seiya lo ilustró agitando sus propios brazos en forma de anchos aros.

Serena no pudo evitar romper a reír.

Seiya la miró sonriendo; parecía saborear ese sonido. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y prosiguió:

—Pero incluso en esas circunstancias pude ver lo que quería decir —lo dijo extrañado, como maravillado todavía de que pudiera haberlo entendido—. Cogí al hombrecillo del brazo, cosa que pareció no gustarle porque intentó darme varias patadas en la espinilla, pero su puntería era bastante mala dado que estaba hasta arriba de ginebra y falló más veces de las que acertó. Al fin acabé de levantarlo del suelo… Dios mío, no se puede imaginar cómo olía… Él se retorció un poco, pero yo conseguí sujetarlo y apartarlo de mi cuerpo (era pequeño y estaba muy delgado entonces, nada que ver con el hombre robusto que es ahora) porque estaba intentando darme una patada en las pelotas, cosa que tampoco consiguió, pero que intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo llevé a mi habitación, que estaba muy cerca del Green Apple, y lo encerré allí hasta que se le pasó la borrachera. No fue un espectáculo muy agradable —dijo Seiya sarcástico—. Pateaba, despotricaba, decía un montón de cosas sin sentido sobre alguien o algo llamado «Beetle», «Beedle» o algo así…

—¿Ha dicho «Beedie»? —Qué curioso. Serena conocía a un señor Beedie. Y si era el mismo que había mencionado el hombrecillo, eso aclararía muchas cosas con respecto a El General.

—Sí, eso, Beedie —confirmó Seiya—. Nunca he oído juramentos como los de aquel día. Ni durante la guerra. Pero una vez limpio y sobrio, El General demostró ser un hombre que merecía la pena. Sabía muchas cosas, por ejemplo cómo diseñar unos trajes muy bonitos, construir decorados, montar bailes entretenidos… Y, curiosamente, nuestros talentos y gustos se complementaban bastante bien. El espectáculo del Green Apple se convirtió en un gran éxito con un rápido cambio de vestimenta y unos toques al baile. Ahí estaban nuestras flores eróticas. Le di parte del dinero que saqué del espectáculo. Él no ha vuelto a beber.

Serena guardó silencio un momento.

—Fue muy amable haciendo todo eso por él —dijo con voz dulce.

—Tal vez —musitó él—. Pero yo creo que fue más suerte y cierta curiosidad que amabilidad. Pero bueno, como he dicho, siempre he tenido suerte con mis amigos.

—¿Amigos como Rubeus, el bandido? —No pudo evitar mostrarse mordaz.

—Estoy seguro de que todos los demás pasajeros que iban en el coche creen que fue una suerte que yo lo conociera —dijo con toda su ecuanimidad—. Y Taiki la trajo al White Lily, ¿no? Pero eso aún no sé si considerarlo una suerte o no.

Él sonrió y ella entornó los ojos.

—Lo que me lleva a lo que iba, señorita Chapeau. Conozco a El General desde hace muchos años y durante todo este tiempo he aprendido a confiar en sus más que singulares conocimientos. Así que si él cree que usted es una bailarina de ballet —hizo una pausa—, yo creo que es más que probable que su juicio sea acertado.

—¿Se basa sólo en su opinión?

—Su opinión y el hecho de que, señorita Chapeau, claramente usted no es una dama.

Se quedó petrificada.

—¿Cómo? —La palabra le salió ahogada.

Él continuó aparentemente ajeno a su reacción.

—He conocido a muchas mujeres. —Se detuvo un momento, echó atrás la cabeza como si mirara algo que hubiera en el techo y en sus labios asomó una leve sonrisa—. Muchas mujeres —confirmó con una sonrisa más amplia y demasiado énfasis—. Mujeres que pertenecían a todos los aspectos de la vida. Algunas con título, la mayoría sin él. Y usted no es ni una dama ni una prostituta. Está acostumbrada a que la miren y a conseguir lo que quiere, pero no tiene el aire de las mujeres casadas, porque no parece alguien que esté acostumbrada a que cuiden de ella.

Como todo eso era cierto, Serena tuvo que permanecer en silencio.

—Usted tiene un tipo de confianza en sí misma diferente. Y algo tiene que explicar eso, pero no estoy seguro de qué es. Yo le he contado algunas cosas sobre mí ¿Por qué no me cuenta usted por qué está en Londres?

—He venido a Londres para visitar a… un pariente —dijo al fin titubeante. Se merecía al menos eso, supuso—. Pero me encontré con que mi pariente no estaba en casa, cosa que no me esperaba.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que la familia… Chapeau… tuvo que… ¿ausentarse de repente por algún asunto urgente? Quizá hayan ido a visitar a alguno de sus primos de la familia de los Abrigos en Shropshire… —añadió, fingiendo inocencia.

Ella estuvo a punto de volver a reír. Seiya Kou era más listo de lo que ella querría. Consideró confesarse con él y contarle toda la historia: que su hermana estaba casada con un vizconde y que, aparentemente, todas las oportunistas del país aseguraban ser sus hermanas, y que, por cierto, hay una enorme recompensa por apresar a todas esas oportunistas. Puede que lo hubiera oído, ya que todo el mundo en Londres parecía saberlo. Por cierto, ¿no había mencionado que necesitaba mucho capital para poner en marcha su nuevo teatro…?

—¿Las luces estaban apagadas, no había criados y nadie le dejó entrar? —siguió preguntando—. ¿No la esperaban?

—No —se limitó a contestar—. No había sirvientes.

—¿Y dejará el White Lily cuando vuelva su pariente?

—Sí —dijo tras dudar un momento.

Él estuvo en silencio un minuto.

—No confía en mí. Esperaba que lo hiciera.

—No —dijo con una breve sonrisa.

Un segundo después y para su satisfacción, él también sonrió.

—Tal vez hace bien.

De nuevo había vuelto el coqueteo, aunque muy levemente, como si lo estuviera forzando para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Él carraspeó.

—Si corre algún peligro, señorita Chapeau, puede decírmelo. No dejaré que le hagan ningún daño.

Lo dijo casi con ternura, pero detrás había una convicción tranquila. Y ella entendió entonces que esa frase, ese ofrecimiento, era el objetivo de todo ese interrogatorio.

—Gracias —dijo, sintiéndose un poco tímida.

Seiya la observaba con una expresión seria en los ojos claros.

—Su amante es un idiota —dijo de repente.

—No es un…

—¿Qué?

Serena apretó los párpados, furiosa. Pero, de repente, algo surgió en ella y luchó por abrirse paso: un tipo reacio de diversión y cierta admiración por la capacidad que tenía aquel hombre para encontrar los lugares precisos de su orgullo y su temperamento donde pincharla para conseguir que ella confesara ciertas cosas. Era un talento particular que él tenía (prefería no pensar que era una debilidad suya que él había detectado).

Abrió los ojos y se lo encontró observándola, pero sin sonreír, cosa rara.

—Su temperamento, señorita Chapeau, puede llegar a ser su perdición, pero también delata que es usted una persona sincera, O eso creo. En cuanto a su amante…

Se detuvo para darle otra oportunidad de negar la existencia de ese amante. Pero ella no le iba a dar ese placer.

—Su amante no puede ser muy bueno.

Ella debería estar indignada, pero lo que de verdad quería hacer era preguntar: ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo en mí que dice eso? ¿Hay diferentes tipos de amantes? ¿Qué hace de alguien un buen amante? ¿Los buenos son los que intercambian contigo coqueteos y te hacen reír un momento y al segundo siguiente te ponen furiosa? ¿Los que hacen que nunca quieras apartar la mirada de las aristas de sus rostros? ¿Y los que te hacen el amor y después se duermen, dejándote insatisfecha la mayoría de las veces, te dicen que te quieren con la misma frecuencia que hablan del tiempo y prometen que tendrás todo lo que has querido siempre: seguridad, paz, riquezas y comodidades? ¿Qué son ésos?

Ella decidió seguir la línea que él acababa de abrir.

—¿Y qué le hacer pensar eso, señor Kou? —Su tono era ligero, casi incitador.

La vela parpadeó en su tulipa de cristal. Cambió las sombras en la habitación un poco, lo que hizo que Serena se diera cuenta de que llevaba sentada a solas con él bastante tiempo, quizá demasiado.

—Porque usted está aquí conmigo y no con él.

La lógica de esa afirmación era irrefutable. La había pronunciado en una voz baja y suave, casi ronca. Sonaba amablemente paciente. Como si hubiera estado esperando que ella llegara a la respuesta por sí misma.

Ella consiguió separar sus ojos de los de él e inspiró hondo; el hechizo que había conseguido lanzar con esa voz se disipó.

—Ya le he dicho por qué estoy en Londres, señor Kou. No tiene nada que ver con él. Ni con usted.

Otro silencio mientras Seiya consideraba su siguiente pregunta.

—Ha admitido que es una mujer ambiciosa, señorita Chapeau.

—Sí —dijo lacónicamente.

—Y su amante…

—Me dará lo que necesito —completó ella con decisión.

Seiya dejó caer la barbilla casi en un asentimiento, como si estuviera admitiendo lo que ella acababa de decir. Cogió su pluma y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos con aire ausente. Luego, levantó la vista y su voz sonó peligrosamente amable.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere, señorita Chapeau?

Una pregunta muy simple, pero que la dejó petrificada por la impresión.

Al fin soltó una breve carcajada.

—No hay lugar en mi vida para querer nada, señor Kou. Yo… me he… ganado… todo lo que necesito.

—¿Y también a todos los que necesita? —dijo con ironía.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Será mejor que me retire a dormir y lo deje seguir con su… su trabajo.

—Está bien, señorita Chapeau. Pero espere… —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Hay algo…

Ella se detuvo, dudó un segundo insegura y al fin se sentó de nuevo.

—Tiene… una mancha en la mejilla —dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de identificar de qué se trataba—. Déjeme que…

Y de repente se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia ella. Serena contuvo la respiración y se obligó a no girar la cara cuando esos ojos azules se le acercaron. Sabía que eso era un desafío. Pero sus pestañas se agitaron y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque no llegaron a hacerlo del todo. El ritmo del corazón se le aceleró, lo que hizo que su respiración también fuera más deprisa. En cada inspiración notaba el cálido olor del hombre y eso excitaba sus sentidos un poco más cada vez. Esperó.

—Me he equivocado. —La voz llegó suavemente hasta ella después de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad. Venía desde tan cerca que le parecía que salía desde su propio interior. El aire de las palabras pronunciadas le rozó la mejilla—. Sería… sólo una sombra.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos a tiempo para poder ver que su largo y esbelto cuerpo se movía para volver a la silla.

Esperaba encontrárselo luciendo una leve sonrisa victoriosa, pero él parecía tan inquieto como ella. Su rostro se había puesto extrañamente tenso y sus ojos eran más oscuros, como el azabache.

Serena se dio cuenta de que movía los hombros muy rápido por culpa de su respiración. La excitación de la anticipación fue desapareciendo, dejando tras ella sólo una extraña punzada de decepción. Como si acabaran de arrebatarle de las manos un regalo prometido.

—Creo que ha estropeado su pluma, señor Kou.

Seiya miró el revoltijo de plumas que tenía en la mano y durante un segundo pareció realmente sorprendido. Después depositó la pluma rota sobre el escritorio casi tiernamente.

—Buenas noches, Serena —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que sería aconsejable que tuviera en mente que no soy un caballero; no estoy obligado a jugar limpio.

Serena se puso de pie y se escabulló tan rápido que sus faldas estuvieron a punto de quedarse enganchadas. Caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta.

—Y, Serena…

Ella se detuvo pero no se volteó.

—A veces… En ocasiones ambos son la misma cosa.

Ella supo que se refería a lo que se quiere y lo que se necesita.

Qué raro. Sonaba como si eso hubiera sido una revelación para él también.

* * *

><p><strong>Niñas aca les dejo el capítulo 10 espero que les guste :)<strong>


End file.
